


饕餮

by starless0912



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0912/pseuds/starless0912
Summary: 御堂在Club R里捡了一条狗回家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。  
> 自从发现自己居然被中译中了以后就决定还是积极产粮一点比较好，不然别人没准以为我已经死了也说不定……

它醒了。  
多少年过去了，它再次昂起它的头，低吼着，在我胸腔之中震颤着我的五脏六腑。  
它伏在黑暗里。  
它告诉我，它饿了。

\---

我猛然睁开眼，第一眼看到的满墙的影子。月光与灯火自我身后的落地窗透过，勾勒出那个男人的身形。  
他几乎发着亮，刺的我眼睛发痛。  
那时我生锈的大脑艰难的开始运转，处理视网膜传来的信息，那个再熟悉不过的男人却在我想起他是谁来之前让我窒息。  
后来我意识到。  
御堂孝典，此时此刻，就站在我面前。  
抱着双臂，居高临下，而且——看着我。  
看着我一个人。  
我不知道如何形容我的感觉。  
于是我抬起头，用力的看着他，心底被撩拨出的涟漪归于沉寂，直至无悲无喜，坦然且安然的凝视他的脸。  
虽然连眨眼都不敢，直到他在我面前模糊，感觉双目发烫，好像就要这样哭出来。  
竭尽全力抑制着冲到眼前的暖流，一动不动看清他，如此想知道这男的带着怎样的表情。他却也不动，视线凝固般的盯着我，眼神既恶毒又温柔，一如既往的把自己扔到了莫可言明的巨大矛盾中心。  
一如既往。  
这样的沉默压抑的让我喘不过气，突然之间很想听他的声音。无论是为了打破这沉默还是为了听见他，然而他真的开口，和我记忆里那性感的声线别无二致。  
“这算是……报应？”  
他的声音显得沙哑，似乎是巨大的震惊造成的干涩。扬起的尾音带着他高傲的轻蔑，却难得的一点兴奋之意都不含，明明是颤抖着的声音，却并非出自狂喜。  
我干脆的闭上眼，等待他继续追问。根本无意回答，因为我比起他的声音根本不值一提。  
所以说下去吧，我可以想象那些连绵的恶语只是你在撒娇，而听不清也不是因为我意识已经不再清楚，只是你羞涩的在我耳鬓呢喃。  
于是御堂如此纵容我。  
“佐伯克哉……我要你说话！”  
他低吼着，似乎是恼火。他的音调沉下去，带了点狠意。如同他那些空洞的威胁，丝毫不得要领。然而他喊我名字的时候在每一个音节上都顿上一下，似乎这名字对他也不再熟悉了。  
想到这里我觉得有点恶心。  
于是我慢慢睁眼，歪着头看着他。他的眼眯着，长眉微蹙，紫色瞳仁中映着我，清澈的眼，看不出波澜，亦没有什么感情。  
然而他的手指纠缠着自己昂贵的西装，指关节发白，一看便知用力。  
他在动摇，如此显而易见。  
那时廉价的快乐开始溅开，散发着劣质香水一般呛人的香味。我不知道我是不是想要弯下身呕吐，但是我应景的微笑，逐渐的变成压抑的冷笑。  
纵然低声，也足够惹恼他。  
不出所料的他咬牙切齿：“你以为……你还有资格戏弄我么？”  
我故意错开了视线，带着微笑环顾四周。这似乎是他的客厅，我靠在他的沙发上。  
我漫不经心的一一掠过那些再熟悉不过的摆设，与我曾经强奸他的那个地方几乎一模一样。

这时候我听见他指节作响的声音，不知道他会不会把自己的指骨捏碎。  
无可奈何的迎上他的逼视，冰冷的笑意嘲讽依旧：“御堂先生，别来无恙？”  
御堂终于松开了自己的衣服，那本来一尘不染的布料上已经被揉出褶皱。  
而他的气势也随之衰败下去，转而发出空虚的笑容，似是专为应和我的戏谑一般。  
“你觉得，我会怎么样么？”  
真没想到过去了那么多年，我依旧可以分辨出他声音中最细微的颤抖。   
他在在意一些毫无意义的东西，就像他以前一样。  
我一直讨厌他这样。  
“那么你想怎样？”我站起来伸了个懒腰，“报仇？”  
“报仇？”他自言自语一般的反问着，“如果……如何让你这种人感到后悔都不知道的话，要怎样报仇？”  
“那就杀了我吧。”我的笑意更深，似乎已经嵌进了肉里：“我会由衷的感谢你。”  
“杀你？根本……不值。”  
我不知道为什么我要这样陪着他谈论这种无聊的事，而我每每涨大的厌烦之心和它一起吵嚷着。  
“既然如此，那么我也没有什么好建议了。”我稍微整理了一下衣服，“所以，我就直接问了——为什么要把我带回来？”  
他并未很快答话，而我突然惊讶，原本以为自己的意识就会就此模糊下去，再也无法清醒的思考。  
然而，当我离开那片糜红，当我再次看见他，漫长的屈辱都不曾磨灭的仅存的自知就这样给我生造出一个濒临幻灭的假象。  
所以我知道，我被他看着，他在小心翼翼的遣词酌句，出于我不得而知的理由。  
而当他再次直视我的双眼时，视线反而没那样凌厉逼人。   
“我不知道怎样报复你。”他慢慢的说道，声音干的要命，“但这不代表……我会放过你。”  
他说的越来越轻。  
相对的，捏在他手里的锁链被狠狠一拽。  
牵引着我颈上的项圈。  
本来硬撑在沙发上的身体随之扯向前方，根本无法反抗那力道，于是直接摔下沙发，撞在柔软的地毯上。  
不该如何痛，只是砸下去的时候既存的伤口和瘀伤也一并受创。仿佛被拆卸过的身体就这样瘫软下来，想要直起上身都做不到。  
他俯视着我，发出一声冷笑。  
模糊的视线，这里看上去和当年别无二致。而我还戴着眼镜看着他浸没在一片夕日余晖里。他也是这样笑的么，那种如同啜泣的笑声。  
过去多久了，已经不记得了。  
他再次拉扯那根锁链，只是我完全无力随他强撑，就只能难看的倒在地上，清晰的感觉皮质项圈嵌进后颈。  
疼。  
呼吸的过程仿佛是吞进刀片一样带着钝痛。  
已经，看不清什么了。  
如果他真的要杀了我的话……  
那么它也就该……放过我了吧。

御堂孝典松开手。  
链条和我一起跌回地上。  
金属碰撞的声音，条件反射一般的，全身的伤都隐隐作痛。  
一部分铁链砸在胸口，皱着眉眯起眼，闷哼了一声，而他慢慢蹲下身来。  
它叹了口气。  
新鲜的空气，带着他的味道。  
那个男的此时此刻带着怎样的眼神，已经不知道了。  
也许和他们一样吧……看垃圾一样的眼神。  
这本来就是……我应得的下场。  
他扣住我的下颚，抬起我的脸。  
“……感觉怎样？”  
他轻声问。  
听起来及其温柔的声音。  
“你指……什么？”  
“我是说……”他的唇瓣翕动，让我想起它们如何柔软而鲜美：“被人凌辱，无力反抗，绝望到希望全无……这种感觉，怎样？”  
他说话时鲜红的舌尖小心的探出，即使残忍的话语也被他说的这样性感诱人。  
而我的脸颊被他牵制着被迫更为向上的扬起。  
眯着眼睛艰难的喘气，他加重了指间的力度催促我回答他的问题。我只能配合的思考着。  
怎么样呢。  
“为什么要反抗……”  
绝非刻意激怒他的笑声无法抑制的溢出，空虚而又满足，就像它陷入小憩而我在他体内高潮的时候一样。  
“从头到尾，我都心甘情愿……”  
……如果，这样就能让你再碰到我的话。  
他的眉皱紧，瞳孔可怜的缩着，手指到小臂乃至整个上半身都在颤抖。那一瞬间他的大脑似乎是完全被愤怒占据，所以他什么都没有做，维持着这样的姿势仿佛时间在他的身上凝滞到倒转，而他涣散的视线之下不知道看到了什么。  
下一秒，他把我的脸，狠狠地摔向地上。这次头部是结实的透过不算厚的地毯砸到了地板上，一时间思绪空白一片只能迟钝的望着他。  
“……你心甘情愿？”  
他发出呻吟一般的低吼。  
“我可不是……心甘情愿的啊……！”  
在我恍惚之间他的面孔已经扭曲，眼中迸发的狠意在夜里看起来简直是发着黑光。而他早就捏紧了的拳终于挥过来，躲不过也不想躲，头就顺着他的殴打偏向一边。喉咙里腥甜一片倒涌上来，被我咳出去，唇齿间如同生锈。  
他冰凉的手指划过我的唇角。  
我只看到我的血在他的指间闪耀着残酷的光泽。  
接着，那些黑暗在视野里被无限放大，从眼底流下去。

\---


	2. Chapter 2

我不知道被扔在地板上多长时间。  
只是醒来的时候染血的阳光自沙发背后破碎的撒在我身上，紧紧蜷缩着的我连半点暖意都感觉不到。大概是冬天，寒冷渗过薄薄衬衫逼入皮肤之下，  
睁开眼就看到了锁链，一端扣上我颈上的项圈，另一端蜿蜒出去被他锁在了沙发腿上。此刻茫然一片的大脑才终于搞清楚状况。  
大概是被那家伙监禁了吧。  
无力的撑起身体，就这样坐在地板上。  
而四周寂静一片。  
突然间发现，我已经很久没有一个人被留在静默里了。  
还好，空气里有他的痕迹。  
于是我像狗一样被锁在沙发旁边，莫名其妙的感觉到久违的安心。  
也许是因为残阳仅剩的斑驳慢慢轮转过去，在对面的墙上刻下时间的轨道，而此时此刻我被恩准无所事事的注视着那遥不可及的光辉，等待着——  
他回来了。  
门打开的时候卷着一股寒气，争先恐后的挤进宽敞的客厅。他的影子落在地上拖得长长的，而他依旧是看着我，冻的苍白的脸颊上细密血丝清晰可见。  
御堂抿着唇，一言不发，脱下了大衣，连同他颈上缠绕的淡紫色围巾一起挂在衣架上。刚刚他怀抱着的纸袋被放在桌上，他向我靠近两步。  
或许是体质关系，他的身体除却情动一直是冷冰冰的；而他向我靠近的时候我几乎可以感到那寒意。  
如果不是我被锁住，或许我无法克制那时的冲动。  
抱住他。  
把他禁锢在怀里，无视他的挣扎，让他自血液开始燃烧，以此温暖我，温暖它。  
融化他。  
他只向我靠近两步，之后就顿住，依旧是抱着双臂俯视着我。我仰起头，想要开口却发现声音出口已经喑哑。  
“欢迎……回来，御堂先生。”  
我犯贱一样的说着，念他的名字时声音欢快的上扬，不知道他会如何理解我不由自主就扬起的笑容。  
很久之前就控制不住了吧，看到他的时候，它会欢呼，心潮澎湃，然后发出危险的轻叫。  
要我满足它。  
然而理所当然的他没有理会我，转身走开，仿佛从来没有谁对他说过什么话。  
挂在嘴边的笑容尴尬的僵硬起来，我向后靠在沙发上，望着天花板。  
如果打算无视我的话，干嘛要把我带回来。  
要复仇，这可是他自己说的吧。

然后他蓦然挡在我身前，以我恰好能看清他脸庞的角度。他脱去西装外套，单薄衬衫包裹着那具修长的身躯，就这仿若被他吸引而来的光线，几乎完美到圣洁不可侵犯。  
他也确实带着那样的表情，将手中的玻璃杯抵在我的唇上，轻轻上扬，满溢的水润湿了我皲裂开的嘴唇。  
我伸出手覆上他握着水杯的手指，他似乎毫不介意的让我呛到咳嗽。  
真是睚眦必报的性格……  
一整杯水都被他灌了进去，无论是嘴巴还是领口里。  
然后他依旧是面无表情，右手拇指在食指第二个指节上轻轻揉搓。  
我自他回来就挂着的笑容一成不变的长在脸上，而天色渐渐暗下，在他的脸上落下大片阴影。  
我等他开口。  
他似是很久没有说话，声音比我还发干，出口的话一字顿一次，而他的表情好像他自己也不知道他在说什么。  
“你应该认识那个男人吧，叫Mr.R的那个……？”  
“他把你送给了我，所以从今以后，你就是我的宠物。”  
我静静的看着他，而他逃跑一般的转过身去，走向餐桌。  
“御堂先生？”  
他背对着我停下，我看着他的背影，笑声几乎压抑不住的溢出口中。  
他一定生气了吧，整个身体都绷紧了，这可不是一个刚刚说出那种话的男人应该做出的反应。  
“你……到底有什么事。”  
“不……我只是想问你，”手指下意识的摸向鼻梁，好像有一副眼镜应该架在那里。  
“我能不能不叫你主人……我还是喜欢叫你御堂先生。”  
他依旧没有回头。  
良久，他的喉咙里发出一声含混的冷笑。  
而他终于转过身，将手中的便当放置在我面前的地板上，然后将里面的一次性筷子拆出来折成两半扔到一边。  
“这种事情怎样都好，反正你说话的机会也不多了。”  
他的脸上终于浮现出笑容，残酷的笑里我几乎能感到森森的寒意。诡秘而狡黠的目光里有了当年他提出接待时那份胜券在握的影子。  
不知道为什么有点欣慰。  
呐，怎样才能打乱你的步调呢。  
像当初一样，看着你明明不知所措还要逞能的样子。  
像当初一样，看着你慢慢把我逼向绝路。  
我端正的跪起来，趴在他的脚边，双手支撑在身体旁，要想进食只能用舌头和牙齿。  
就像真的狗一样。  
这种事情从来没有做过，更不知道如何去做。外加他幸灾乐祸的目光一直凝固在我的脸上，让从来不知羞耻的我在那一瞬间脸颊几乎烧起来。  
至于是因为屈辱还是因为他的注视，根本无暇分辨。  
闭上眼，装作什么也不知道，埋下头专注于怎样只用舌头将那些食物卷进口里。  
看样子不乖乖吃完这男人不会满意吧。  
可恶，沾到脸上了。  
这样的姿势一点也不轻松。  
像幼稚园的小鬼一样吃的满脸都是。  
一点也不想听他一直就让我很在乎的嘲笑。  
本来就毫无胃口，用尽全力咽下去的食物只能让我恶心。  
但是既然他要我这样……那就如他所愿吧。  
汤汁溅在嘴边，顺着脸颊淌进项圈与皮肤之间，腻在那里。  
蔬菜咬断之后掉回盘子里，伸出舌头碰到早已冷却的菜叶，像一只蜥蜴一样卷起舌头带入嘴里。  
闭着眼睛，咀嚼的声音被无限放大，在寂静的房间里令我毛骨悚然。  
支撑着身体的手臂已经酸痛，僵硬的直着。  
用力抓紧地毯，将头深深的埋下去。  
艰难的将便当盒舔干净，向上扬起头，等待他的羞辱。  
“看不出来，你还很有做狗的天分呢……佐伯克哉。”  
他拉出餐椅坐下，以手撑着太阳穴的位置，狭长双眼里久久郁积的阴霾似乎终于消散在他把我踩在脚下的快感里。  
然后迎着初明的灯火，他眼睛开始发亮。  
他的微笑连带我心情变的更好，完全忽略了我还趴在地上被狗链拴着的事实。  
“承蒙夸奖……御堂先生。”

他脸上的笑容直接就消失了。  
唇角紧抿着。  
眼神都变了呢。  
果然，他是想侮辱我，而我毫不在意的样子激怒他了吧。  
那么……你会如何反击呢。  
“把衣服脱掉。”他交叠双腿，刻板的命令：“全部。”  
衬衫落地的时候赤裸的几乎几乎能感觉他的视线抚摸过我的胸口，而结果就是脱下裤子被看到的半勃起的阴茎。他讽刺的话根本没有听清楚，全部的精力都用来抑制丢人的欲望。  
“好像忍得很辛苦呢。”他的手里把玩着一个小东西，“那么让我来帮你吧。”  
那个黑色的小环被扔到腿边，只扫一眼就知道是做什么用的。  
御堂的脚旁是他带回来的那个纸袋，上面艳红色的图案带来的视觉冲击就像板砖迎面拍上来一样。  
原来已经恢复到可以心无芥蒂的出入情趣用品店挑选SM道具了么。  
这男的还真是坚强。  
果然，过去好久了吧。  
顿了半晌，还是认命的捡起那个小皮具，扶住还尚未完全勃起的分身，束在根部。  
还好，这个尺寸，还不是很难以忍受。   
如果他没有用那种眼神看着我的话。  
我直跪着，全身暴露在他的面前，一览无余。  
他的视线变的混沌，带了暧昧的意味。  
我看着他的脸颊泛起淡淡的红色。  
难道这具身体还对他有吸引力么。  
糟了。  
那个简单的念头产生的瞬间，它咆哮着兴奋起来。  
开始喘不上气了。  
它躁动着，似乎要豁开胸口将他吞食入腹。  
喂……不要这样看着我啊……  
胯间的欲望似乎是被这样的视线鼓舞着，彻彻底底精神了起来。而束缚具也因此嵌入了涨大的物体。  
当时开始后悔为什么不束的再松一点，后来才觉得可能是为了体验当初他的感觉。  
一样的力道，一样的手段，皮革压进肉里，竭力抑制着我的冲动。  
然而久经调教过的地方绝不会就这样退缩。  
痛。  
与快感交织在一起。  
仰起头将呻吟堵在咽处，余光看着他站起来。  
呵呵……那么你接下来要做什么呢。  
如果是要……向我复仇……

御堂孝典笑出了声。  
分明是笑声没错，而且是我从未听过的舒畅笑声，纵然低沉也压抑不了刻在骨子里的快乐，带着高傲甚至高贵的鄙夷。  
他原先雾蒙蒙的眼里那样的鄙夷清晰的刺向我。  
而他不再看我，而是伸手在那个纸袋里翻找着。  
似是终于满意，拿着那些器具向我走来，命令我趴下去。  
然后，他停在我身后，单膝跪地，手指触碰我双腿之间。  
圆润的指尖，碰到我时冰凉的像水滑过去。  
然后，将我的后庭撑开。  
一根手指轻轻松松的插进。  
他的手指旋转一圈，蜷曲，然后在内壁戳弄。  
之后猛然抽出去，我回过头，看见他戴上一次性橡胶手套，手里展开一根十五厘米左右长度的细塑胶管，连接在充满了液体的注射器上。  
然后塑胶管被旋转着推入后庭。  
我能感觉到我那种地方咬着塑料进入深处。  
“这个，是润滑剂。”他准备好了注射器，带着手套的手拍了拍我的臀部：“可能会让接下来的事情稍微轻松一点，不过这么热情的话，这种东西可能没用了吧。”  
自顾自的说着，活塞已经被压到底端。  
滑腻而冰冷的液体一口气挤进肠道，我倒吸一口凉气，那个时候眼前的景象都朦胧成一片。  
那些液体似乎真的仅仅是润滑剂而已，随着塑胶管的拔出慢慢滑出去。下意识的缩紧了肌肉，换来那男人又一句嘲讽。  
接着他手里的玩具在我眼前晃过，按摩棒，尺寸并不算惊人，唯一的特点就是后面连接着毛茸茸的犬类尾巴。  
真的把我完全当作宠物了呢。  
所以……这就是，触碰我的理由么……  
在润滑剂进入身体的时候后面就舒张着麻痹，而橡胶玩具的前端顶进来，我听到液体被它戳开涌上去，顺着大腿流进地毯里。  
让这种东西流下来或许能让他发怒吧。  
然而期待着的事并没有发生，男人专注于手里的动作，几乎没什么感觉那个夸张的玩具就完全进入了身体。尾巴垂下来，在我的性器与大腿内侧边缘微微晃动，本来就怒张到疼痛的阴茎因此更为饱满。  
御堂完成了工作之后毫无留恋的坐回到椅子上，再也没有碰我一下。  
而后穴里埋入的玩具在他站起来的时候就开始剧烈的振动旋转，其上的小小凸起无所顾忌的刺激着内壁，强烈的感觉让我几乎瘫软在地，而唯一清醒的意识强迫着我维持跪趴的动作。  
手臂腿部都在颤抖。  
汗水从额头渗出来，流下，滑过上臂。  
几乎无法忍受。  
他就这样看着我。  
恐怕还不够吧。  
适时的声音响起，带着圆滑的笑意，如同盛夏日落时分的海风一般拂过来，带着温暖的清爽。  
“很痛苦吗，那样起来吧……自己，用手解决。”

撑着地板和沙发，直起上身，依旧维持着跪姿，而这些动作无一不让振动棒带来更恐怖的刺激。  
眨着眼睛看他，他的笑假的让人心疼。  
为什么看到我这样的丑态还不能让你感到快乐呢。  
如果你还想要更多，那么我来满足你吧。  
扒住地毯的手松开来，转而握上阴茎。  
小心的绕过被束缚的根部，缓慢的在柱体上抚弄。这样的事情已经很久没做过，而机械的动作一点快感都尝不到。  
御堂孝典依旧端端正正的坐着。  
为什么他就在我的面前，我却要自己安慰自己啊。  
“佐伯君，这样简单的事都做不到么？”  
“看来真是需要我来好好教导一下啊。”  
耳旁仿佛是被大片棉花包住一样，他的声音遥远的传来，带着回音，如同在颅骨内呼出白蒙蒙的水汽，一切感官都如同那时一样模糊。也许只有后庭震动着的鲜明存在还能告诉我我还是醒着的。  
而他修长的手指泛着凉意包住我灼热的分身。  
套弄，缓慢的让焦躁油然而生。  
几乎称得上温柔的动作，作为主人的他侍奉着我，揉搓着束缚带下的囊袋，中指第二指节向上顶起中间脆弱的皮肤。  
他的动作并没有什么技巧性，但我依旧，甘之如殆。  
前端和柱体间的沟壑被压下去。  
我清晰的感到自己血管的搏动。  
似是为了缓解那要烧起来的热度，手由上到下轻柔的一轮。  
显然是无济于事。  
食指摩挲着前端若即若离的画了个圈。  
仿若闪电正正好好劈在头上，腰不由向上一挺，若不是被捆紧着，也许我就会这么射出来也不一定。  
粘液湿答答的从小孔上渗出来，沾在他的手指上。  
他曲起食指刮过顶端的铃口，被我体液濡湿的手指抬起来，在我眼前掠过。  
他漂亮的脸就在我眼底晃着。  
他的呼吸。  
他的心跳。  
他松开口被他咬紧的唇由苍白浮现出的诱人瑰红。  
他凑在唇边的手指，他小心翼翼的探出来的舌，他舔舐着自己食指的动作。  
他狭长眼里闪烁着的泪光，他浸透了欲望和柔情的湿润眼神。  
魅惑到骨髓里的性感。  
不行。  
它无法克制了。  
曾经品味过的无上快感早已让它食髓知味。它忍无可忍的冲撞我的身体，它告诉我，它要，现在，要。  
我粗重的喘息着。  
沙哑的呻吟从我紧闭的嘴中逃逸出去。  
即使是那么久被性填满的日子里，也从未如此失控吧。  
至少我现在还能清楚的感觉到，我是以怎样的疯狂形貌，暴露在人前。  
在他面前。  
一向无可忍耐。  
或许从见他的第一眼就开始，被他抓获，被他玩弄于鼓掌，直到名为他的毒药腐蚀到骨子里，和我佐伯克哉的灵魂融为一体，烙下占有的印记。  
早就知道了吧。  
无论最后他是不是属于我，我早就专属于他了。  
只要这样看着他。  
就可以如此激烈的。  
释放出来。

“真厉害啊佐伯克哉。”他从椅子上站起来，好整以暇的靠近我。射精之后的茫然和恍惚让我向后仰倒在沙发上，刚刚让我肆无忌惮妄想的男人身影在我面前分开又重合。  
“这样，都可以射出来……该要怎样形容你呢？”  
他在我面前蹲下，单手解开束缚带。  
“是淫荡……”  
皮具掉在地上，他并未理睬，从纸巾盒里抽出几张，面带嫌恶的擦了擦手指。  
“……还是可悲呢。”  
他张开手，被染脏的纸巾飘落在我身上。  
他的唇角在抽搐，翘起来，却无论如何也凑不成一个笑容——反而是他泛红的眼角看上去像是哭过。  
他就这样看了我一会。  
接着沉默的返回寝室甩上门，步履虚浮而又仓促。  
我顺着沙发慢慢滑落在地毯上，身体残留的激情余韵或许足够我撑过又一个寒夜。  
“尾巴”在我的身后兢兢业业。  
然而出人意料的，它却安静了下来，乖乖的缩在角落里，和我一起睡过去。

\---


	3. Chapter 3

帷幔镀红流下遮住狭窄而遥远的入口。  
您，后悔么？  
金发男人在耳边亲昵的呢喃。  
恍惚听成他的声音，他蕴着笑意的声音，在我耳畔问道。  
后悔么，落到这步境地了呢。  
恼人的幽灵驱之不散。  
我凝视着空气，透过看不见的他，看到的只有血色而已。  
无论之前还是之后，无论发生过什么还是会发生什么，我都不后悔。  
他的嘲讽从我身体里发出来。  
疼。  
身体开始发热。  
心脏拼命的跳。  
羞耻？屈辱？那种无关紧要的感情同它一起沉睡下去，留给我的只是胸腔之内他曾盘踞的地方豁开的大洞，弥散着血腥味，还有几乎麻木的空虚。  
肉体碰撞，所见所闻皆是一派淫靡之景。欲望不属于我一般的径自抬头，只是心底不起一点波澜。  
可能我已经死了吧。  
现在在这里的，只是一个用来感受痛苦和快乐的充气娃娃，供人泄欲，发出嘶哑而机械的呻吟。  
希望全无，连绝望都不会。  
他也是这样的么……  
暗淡的赤红，一如发黑的血迹。  
烙印在他苍白肌肤之上。  
他的体温冷下去，本就不如何温暖的身体似乎再也不会热起来。  
他的眼闭上，睫毛没有挂着泪轻颤。  
他正在离开。  
而这次我追不上他。  
嘴里发干，一时间失却言语。胸口麻痹了，感觉寒意自脚底刺穿与几乎煮沸的大脑结在一起。  
那时它还活着，蜷成一团，轻轻吼叫着。  
那是我当时唯一能听到的声音。  
而就连我不由自主呼唤出的名字，也被掩在体内某些东西坍塌之后的轰然一响里，被嗡嗡的振动覆盖，如同一声唏嘘。  
“……御堂……”

这种事已经很久没有梦到了。  
所以惊醒的时候全无防备，浑身湿透一般。脸颊冰凉，水痕被风干。  
后庭的振动棒好像耗尽了电池，我伸出手把那讨厌的东西从我体内拔出去。麻木的身体什么感觉也没有，我也毫不关心他会施与我怎样的惩罚。  
因为醒来的时候卧室的门紧关着，而他就在里面，离我很近的地方。

\---

认识御堂至今已近四年。  
开始的时候他如同月光之于飞蛾一般吸引着我，只要为了靠近他的光芒，感觉自己什么事都能做出来。  
于是像个疯子一样，章法全乱的不择手段还逞强的无视了我的所有真心。  
最后我终于成功烧死了我自己。  
御堂停止呼吸的那天我全情投入了一场滑稽的闹剧，抱着他像神经病一样说了好多好多，各种做过的没做过的一起发泄到他身上。然后我突然开始哭，眼泪以能淹死我的架势争先恐后的从我眼眶里涌出来。那时我意识到如果他死了我根本活不下去。  
然后那个金色长发的黑衣变态出现了，带着一贯诡秘莫测的微笑，在寒夜之中明灭不定。  
他说他可以救他，这个神棍一副从童话里走出来的样子，复述着恶魔滥俗的台词。  
“……如果，您愿意付出相应的代价。”  
啊，那么就这样吧，无所谓，就连他承诺的真假都不关心。有什么意义，反正我就算留下也只能变成从这公寓发现的两具尸体的其中之一。  
金发男人还在絮絮不止，听懂的好像只有一句。  
“就算您付出了一切，您为之付出一切的那位大人也未必能如您所愿的重回正轨……这样，真的值得么？”  
尽管我似乎说了自以为是的话。  
但是现在他还可以活生生的站在我面前耀武扬威，怎样都是值得的吧。

直到我成为御堂的宠物之后才终于有机会窥伺他正常生活的样子。  
他很忙，生活规律的如同作秀。既定的时间被既定的事占据，让我几乎错认为我不过被困在同一天往往复复。  
不曾晚归，他看上去分不出心寻欢作乐——而从他走出卧室到他晚上锁上门他就一直西装笔挺一丝不苟——不知道他的人生是否一直如此僵硬而乏味。  
若真如此，那我如此有幸，成为他刻板生命里唯一的变数。  
一直以为他对性虐待之类深恶痛绝，只不过为了报复才利用这种手段而已……现在看来他相当热衷也说不定。拜他想象力和创造力都极为优秀的大脑所赐，这男人花样多的见鬼。  
不过与我截然不同，他的目的只是单纯的要给我难堪。  
只不过是想看我现在的凄惨模样。  
艰难的挪动着套上拘束具的四肢，牵动着锁链碰撞发出令人愉悦的清脆响声。御堂斜靠在椅子上睨我一眼，我微笑着向他爬过去。  
“御堂先生。”  
跪在他双腿之间，我唤他的名字。  
他微微前倾身体，拉住我的头发强迫我抬起头。  
那个时候他的目光略带茫然，似乎是越过我落在了不知道什么地方。  
“御堂……先生？”  
失焦的瞳重新凝聚在我脸上，他松开手靠回椅背，撑住额头将刘海捋过背去。  
“你知道该做什么吧……佐伯克哉。”  
“我明白。”  
伸出手准备挑开他的皮带，手腕却被他抓住。他并未用什么力气，但是手背上的青筋已经清晰可见。  
他太瘦了。  
这样想着，眉已经皱起来。  
他却误会了我的意思，冷漠的看着我：“我不记得狗会用手来做事。”  
然后他放开我，我埋下头，有牙齿拉下拉链，将内裤扯下来，对着那露出的性器轻轻一吻。  
如同虔诚的朝圣者一般，闭上眼，柔软唇舌在他隐秘的皮肤上点火，轻轻触碰那敏感的身体，切身体会他的每一丝情动。  
欲望始终是最诚实的东西，无论面对着谁，无论心中想着什么，身体都会因为刻意的挑逗而发热发烫。不管对方是满含爱心还是心怀恶意，反应却一点不同都没有。  
所以它才如此猖狂。  
他的分身慢慢精神起来，猥亵的蹭上我的脸，我用脸颊摩擦着那里，感到什么东西弄脏了我的皮肤。  
伏首，舌自根部滑到前端，一线水痕在月夜泛起光来。  
那时他发出了第一声呻吟。  
依旧和以前一样的身体，连我的教导也一丝不差的牢记着。  
认真的舔弄着那里，似乎是急于让他享受更多快感一样，将我所有的技巧倾囊所授。而我胯下赤裸着被冷落的那根仿佛是与他连接在一起一样，我赋予他的感觉统统复制了一倍作用在我自己身上，使它也被惊醒。  
他的鞋尖轻碰我勃起的阴茎。  
“怎么……给我口交就能让你兴奋？”  
我停止吞吐的动作，用下巴轻轻摩挲着前端。  
“御堂先生也不是很快就站起来了么……”  
剩下的话在喉咙里顿了一下，滚过一圈，终归没和唾液一起被咽下去。  
“……因为我的缘故？”  
他冷哼一声。  
“别搞错了佐伯克哉。”他的手像是安抚大型犬一样抚摸着我的头发，残忍的话却是毫不留情的说了出来：“发泄欲望而已，无论是用卫生纸，阴道还是你……都毫无区别。”  
…………  
愣住。  
……  
早就知道他会恢复正常的吧，那样，我其实是该高兴？  
即使他的分身顶在我的喉咙里，也不该有这种感觉，好像有什么东西卡在那里，阻塞了我的呼吸，然后气都喘不上来。  
我不是该高兴么……  
别开玩笑了，这样的你难道还能抱女人。   
………………  
心情顿时差极了，比在他面前失禁还要羞耻，习惯在他面前一丝不挂之后我还是第一次感到如此的屈辱。而更为强烈的感情也一并占据了我的胸腔。  
那种残酷的感情是它的催情剂。  
可恶……今天，绝对要榨干你。

再一次低头，将他灼热的肉棒整根含住，努力的吞到喉口，压抑住强烈的恶心感，以口腔黏膜压住他磨蹭。舌灵活的搅动着，无论是跳动的血管还是皮肤的褶皱统统不舍放过。  
他扯住我的头发，那动作似乎是在拒绝，而我明白那只不过是他还想要更多而已。  
近乎贪婪的吮吸着男人的阴茎，而他的快乐如此无私的填着它依旧饥肠辘辘的胃。  
感觉的到他的鞋底在我的分身上摩擦，触碰着曾经被勒的几乎破皮的地方，带来辛辣的刺激。  
嘴里的东西在收缩，射精的前兆让他绷紧身体，甜美的呻吟声亦不吝啬，支离破碎的涌出。然后他声调拔高，用力把我的头向后拉开，逼迫我放开他的欲望。  
精液，灼人的热度，尽数喷洒在我的脸上。  
其实是想全部喝下去的。  
他靠在椅背上低垂着头，明朗月光下他的眼能映出我一脸浊白的滑稽模样。他喘息急促，唇水润诱人，影影绰绰间能看到他剧烈起伏的胸膛从豁开口的衬衫里暴露出来白皙的肌肤，以及若隐若现的乳尖。  
羞涩的含着，满是无人爱抚的寂寞。  
清楚的思维在这里断掉。  
然后，他的面容被耀亮，光芒啊，绚烂的绽放着，一时间除了这样盯着他什么也不会做。  
手抓着他的裤管紧紧绞住，痛，胸口空空的，却连空气都塞不进去，我咬紧唇却被他扣紧下颚，嘴巴强行开启，出口的声音早已变了音调。  
我的精液弄脏了他的鞋子。  
回过神来的我趴在他的膝盖上，他的眼神依旧是空洞的，眼睛缓缓闭上，抓住我的手无力的垂下。  
高潮之后舒服到极点的疲惫感瞬间就从头凉到脚，我撑起身体扶起他的头部，他皱眉挥开我，我却已经喊出声。  
“御堂先生……御堂！”  
“……你要干什么。”  
他的眼睑扇动着，紫色的瞳仁隐隐透出神采。  
“……抱歉弄脏了你的鞋，请务必允许我来清理干净。”  
长出一口气，仿若为了掩盖心底的不安，我蜷起身体缩在他的脚边，凑到他的皮鞋旁边，伸出舌准备将我的东西舔下去。  
他抽回脚，站起身的时候摇摇晃晃。  
“不必了。”他的声音竟有点害羞的意味，“把自己收拾干净去，这副样子……真恶心。”  
望着他进屋的背影默默腹诽，这明明是你自己做的吧。  
将唇边黏着的精液舔干净，我站起身来走进浴室。  
似乎是搞明白我一点逃跑的意思都没有，他放开了我的锁链，甚至连大门也不曾锁。反而是为了防备一般，每晚都把自己寝室关的结结实实。  
其实御堂绝对是个温柔的主人——如果他能算作主人的话。  
至少，身为主人，他应该从心底享受凌辱我的过程。  
但是现在，我完全不懂他的目的。

\---


	4. Chapter 4

御堂孝典留下我作为宠物养起来，本意并非是为了以虐待我取乐。  
证据就是在深夜能听到他房间内的响动，然后是他的声音，听不分明，只是有时他会推开门走出紧锁的房间，带着梦游一般的表情，踏在月夜银辉之上，朝我走来。  
即使双目紧闭，依旧能感到他灼烧般的目光，带着恨不能洞穿我身体的狠意。  
然后他会在我身侧俯下，伸出双手，环住我的项圈。  
扼住我的颈。  
逐渐收紧。  
呼吸不再顺畅，灼烫的眼角似乎有泪水要滑出来。  
而他经常这样。  
在深夜能听到他房间内的响动，然后是他的声音，听不分明，只是有时他会推开门走出紧锁的房间，带着梦游一般的表情，踏在月夜银辉之上，朝我走来。  
本来，本来以为他是要杀了我，以为他要结束这场荒诞的戏码，以为他最终决定成全我的罪恶。  
但每次，他都松开手，他粗重的喘息在这夜色里渐轻渐微，最后，变的暧昧起来。  
每次他松开手，都像是是为了抓住一根救命稻草。

\---

总觉得自己似乎忘了很多事。  
当我醒来的时候他刚好走出房间，所以无论他再怎样不情不愿，我依旧是横在他面前，如同一个巨大的“此路不通” 告示牌。难得有机会清醒的送他出门，拖着一身疲惫爬起来俯在他脚边。  
他的衣服散发着古龙水和干洗液混合的味道，而他本人的香味亦是参杂其中若隐若现。  
它就在这样的清晨将可贵的清静污染到浑浊不堪。  
他并没有说话，一如既往的对我不理不睬，晨曦之中他半面的边缘朦胧不清。  
沉默着吃完早餐，我努力做出最可笑的样子将牛奶全部舔干净，虽然如此也未收到一点反应。  
或是时间尚早，他悠然拾起刀叉，纵容着咖啡慢慢升起白茫茫的烟雾。  
我一直看着他，看着他尊贵如同神祗一般的做着如此平凡的动作，即使是舔去唇上咖啡的余香也如此可爱到无以复加。  
总觉得自己似乎忘了很多事。  
但是只要可以这样一直看着他，连我是谁都不需要记得。  
寂静的早晨，只有秒针拖走岁月的尘埃。  
他偶尔也会看到我，四目相对，他淡紫色的瞳孔在炫白的阳光下愈发透明，一望就见底的清澈。  
这或许是人间最美妙的时刻了。  
所以，为什么要我来说这种讨厌的话。  
“御堂先生……要迟到了哦。”  
他未动，斜瞄一眼时钟，从容起身穿衣，转身走向门廊。  
一天都见不到他了。  
这样想着它就烦躁不堪。  
不行，必须……再跟他说一句话才行。  
环顾四周，想要随便找点什么借口……  
然后沙发上搭着的深紫色长条映入我的视界。  
“御堂先生……。”  
他回过头，正看见我站起身将他的围巾拿在手里。  
“……围巾，忘掉了。”  
“……”  
他依旧是不说话，只是在原地站着，并未斥责我的行为，反倒像是等待我。  
于是拿着围巾像他走过去。  
长时间弯曲着地的膝盖有些发酸。  
他看着我摇摇晃晃的走过去，不耐的皱眉。  
也许因为我故意拖慢了脚步。  
……这样，就能满足了吗。  
果然，人是如此贪婪的生物。  
“……我来帮你戴上吧。”  
手在他的脖颈边掠过。  
明明差一点，只差一点，就能碰到那白瓷般的肌肤。  
……  
…………

“……抱歉，御堂先生……”  
想出了对策的我对他绽放灿烂的笑容。  
“我忘记了，作为宠物狗，是不会用手来做事的。”  
不及他发话，我靠上去，歪过头凑在他胸前，衔起垂落在他肩旁的围巾，以唇齿，将较长那一端绕过他的肩膀。  
嘴唇擦过他的肩膀，脸颊紧贴着他的发梢，鼻尖可以闻到不同于他衣服那些假象的，完完全全属于他的清新。  
他用过的剃须水带着薄荷的冰凉，洗发露的香味让我仿佛看到水珠顺着发尖滑落到他肩窝，顺着锁骨流下，被富有弹性的肌肉弹开。  
他就在我身前，如此的近，张开双手就可以把他紧紧拥入怀里疼爱。  
…………  
“你……够了没。”  
太久未曾说话，他开始破了音，尴尬的清清嗓子，他试图推开我。  
我双手扣住他的肩，他显然未曾料到，拒绝的动作自然也没有成功。  
而那时我在他的颈上烙下一吻。  
唇感受着那顺滑的触感。  
犬齿咬下，不曾用力，亦引来他的轻颤。  
舌追上去，抚过我造出的小小凹陷。  
如同乳酪般的美味。  
吃的越多就越不满足。  
那么想要他，想要，即使是被他侵犯也无关紧要，只要与他身体相锲，无论如何都是直逼骨髓的欢愉。  
但是他是如此厌恶我，就算用那样的眼神看过我的裸体，也绝非是存心为了泄欲。  
否则，为何只被我稍一触碰……  
这次他用了全力推开我，我猝不及防的向后跌去一个踉跄。他怒目相向，失去了在我面前硬撑出来的全部漠然，没有了主人威严的他此刻徒劳的愤怒惊慌，和当年一点没变。  
仿佛他依旧是被我压在身下蹂躏着，一边哭泣一边诱惑着我。  
御堂疾步上前，一把扯过我的项圈。他并没有比我高多少，我依旧被他逼得勉强踮着脚尖。  
他狠狠地瞪着我，张嘴，却又闭上。  
明明是要怒吼出来的表情，他最后还是压抑着，把我摔到沙发上。

\---

他离开之后，我从沙发上起身，重新将自己蜷缩在地毯的角落里。  
他已经走了，我看不到他了。  
闭上眼，只想让时间过去的快一点。  
果然是忘掉了吧。  
完全想不起来，以前，还不认识他的时候，是想着谁度过这无尽的空虚的。  
本来，我的人生就被刻意的斩断过。  
然后不知不觉，他已经填满了我全部的日常。想他，如此的想，想到即使忘记自己是谁也绝不会忘记他的名字。  
况且和他比起来，“我”又算什么呢。  
根本一文不值。  
所以，无论痛苦，无论屈辱，无论恶心到想呕吐——  
皮肤滚烫的仿佛要融化一般，灼烧着，碰触着冰冷的血液，接触的地方升起了奇异的蒸汽。  
——再这样下去会怎么样。  
死掉。  
还是麻木到什么也不知道。  
身体对所遭受的对待已经完全迟钝，神经像是多拐了几个来回，所有的刺激都仿佛是湮没在深海的喊声，穿过厚重的水，然后模模糊糊的被听到。  
之后烟消云散，再也不被记住。  
不知名的液体，刺破皮肤的尖锐物，粘粘糊糊摸上来的手掌，回荡在空气中可笑又猥琐的笑声。  
都似乎与我无关了。  
谁在看着我，谁在听我的呻吟，谁在试图榨取我这崩坏躯体最后的一点反映。  
一切，都被我的潜意识隔在了心灵之外。  
所以我睁开眼睛，一直都能看见他。  
御堂。  
御堂孝典。  
泛着光的眼，抿起微笑的唇，从未见过的温柔表情。  
一直以为只是想看他可爱的哭脸。但是现在却明白它其实很喜欢。  
所以它回来了，而且涨大着，日渐可怖的欲望啊，像是勃起的阴茎一样渴求。  
在那段日子里，我存在的全部意义，只是为了睁开眼睛的时候能看到的他。  
仅此而已。

蓦然发觉，并非我忘了什么。  
而是“我”，已经消失了。  
现在，还留在这里的我，只是被用来满足人类丑陋欲望，为了让这个无趣的人皮娃娃能更逼真一点所编织出来的谎言。  
而在我的身体都已经失去吸引力之后，现在的我，也不过是一个用来欺骗他的假象。  
我不是佐伯克哉，无论有没有戴上眼镜都不是我。  
我存在的意义，仅仅为了要他以为，他是在对佐伯克哉复仇。  
而持续到他满意为止，我必须将这个幻觉撑住。  
只要他还觉得这个人还拥有存在的价值，那我就有理由演下去。  
但无论如何，自我意识，思维，甚至于对于过去的回忆，还是成为了没有必要的废品，随着佐伯克哉一起消失了。  
……至于之所以没有忘记他的理由，也许只是忘不掉他吧。

\---


	5. Chapter 5

手腕被他抓住向后扭去，然后是皮铐锁紧的声音。  
他自从回来就给我戴上了眼罩，在黑暗中进食之后，听到了很多奇怪的响声。  
因为看不到，所以，那声音显得如此刺耳。  
之后，被御堂命令直跪在地举起双手，然后手臂被弯折到脑后绑在一起。  
迫于姿势所限，腰也就此挺直，胸膛向他完全打开。  
不是如何尖锐的东西戳在胸前，然后向上弯曲碰到我的下颚，从脸颊边滑过去，应该富有韧性。  
是鞭子吗。  
那长条切裂空气发出的响声证实了我的猜测。  
“自己说说看。”这一次鞭梢抵住下唇，下意识的伸出舌将那尖端润湿，“如此不知礼数的宠物应该怎样惩罚？”  
很有气势的声音，完全没有早晨的惶恐。  
他用鞭子玩弄着我的唇舌，脸颊也顺势抬起，强压住开口时尖端压住小舌的不适回答他：“全凭你所愿，御堂先生。”  
又来了，虚伪的冷笑声。  
接着，是尴尬的沉默。  
好像音频被掐断一样，瞬间就一片黑屏。  
直到顿了许久，耳畔隐约听到液体撞在玻璃瓶上的水声。  
之后，他靠近我。  
“我讨厌不懂规矩的东西。所以，要让你认清自己的身份才行。”  
他停在我面前，然后，蘸水的物体贴住右侧乳头。  
被揉捏着，那里很快就挺立起来。  
而那东西也随之离开，重新暴露在空气里的皮肤感觉一片冰凉。  
之后，两片窄窄金属钳住乳晕的位置，让尖端突出出来，以渐渐失去感官昭示着自己的存在。  
霎那我明白他的意思。  
“不要乱动。”他用一个极其尖锐的东西压住被夹起的地方，“不然只会让你更痛一点。”  
眼被蒙住，看不到，不知道他准备什么时候动手，于是全身都集中在那失去血液的位置，以最敏感的触觉迎接到来的剧痛。  
不行，要分散注意力才对。  
“……御堂先生。”  
我转向听到他的方向。  
“有事快说。”  
想象中他应该是看着我的，而不是注视着那该死的打孔器或者别的什么。  
他应该微蹙着眉，等待我要说的……  
我想说什么呢。  
我明明只是想叫他的名字而已。  
“把我的眼罩摘下来可以吗。”  
他什么也没说。  
我并未指望他应允，而提出这个要求只是因为……

那个时候，感觉尖锐的金属穿过血肉。  
一开始什么感觉也没有，只不过原来严丝合缝的皮肤被捅开，然后是实实在在的肌肉，温热的组织硬生生被挤入一个冰冷的异物，感觉纤小的乳头顿时被撑开。  
嵌入皮肤的针擦着钳住那里的夹子过去，两片金属间隔着的肌体仿佛变成了困在玻璃片间的标本，已经不再属于自己了。  
之后，本来就失血的地方开始流血，能感觉到比汗水厚重的多也温暖的多的液滴滚下来，砸在我疲软的性器上，砸的它哀叫。  
直到那个时候我才开始感到疼，很疼，冰冷的部位像是塞进了一个烙铁一样，极烫，烫到我仿佛能闻见皮肉烧焦的味道。  
鲜血的锈味在空中弥漫。  
指甲早已嵌入掌心，试图用疼痛缓解疼痛，而结果只是两边都着起火来。  
被掐断的血管跃动着溅血。  
感觉那血液仿佛流进了嘴里一样，唇间尽是苦涩的腥味。后来才发现嘴唇已被咬破，货真价实的血淌了出来。  
努力克制着喘息，并非在意颜面，只是胸口的起伏会更加剧钢针带来的痛感。  
小心挪开已经僵硬的颚骨，呻吟就不自觉的冲出来，眼前的黑暗深处似乎闪烁着爆裂的星光，然后我也分不清楚那时我到底看见了什么。  
他的声音如此遥渺，仿若自天际而来的启示。  
“给你蒙上眼罩，是为了告诉你，你只不过是一个宠物。对你而言看见只会给你带来更多难堪，所以你不需要视觉。”  
胸前传来清脆的一响。   
蘸着液体的类似棉花的东西掠过伤口，持续按压了一会。  
之后他应该放下了手里的器具，空出来的手抚上我的眼罩。眼睛下意识的闭上，他的手指轻柔的抚弄着我的眼睑。  
“告诉你也没关系，那些时候，我最渴望的就是什么都看不到。”  
不知道为什么，我觉得他那时好像对着我微笑了。  
而且是坦诚的微笑，一点嘲讽都不带的那种。  
虽然依旧是我的臆测，毕竟我都看不见他。  
他靠过来，整齐到发硬的衬衣在我赤裸的身体上蹭着。他的手臂绕过我的肩膀，来到我被绑住的双手，为我取下枷锁。  
酸痛的双手不自觉的垂下来，我撑住地板维持着跪姿，那男人已经站了起来。  
“就这样维持一段时间吧，眼罩不许取下来。”  
失去了视力的我以一个信号接收器的敏感程度测定着名为御堂孝典的放射物离我的距离。  
显然，越来越远。  
之后，是熟悉的，门被关死上锁的响动。

支撑的手臂软下来，我向前趴倒，然后直接摊在了地上。  
有好多话想要说。  
在他微笑着碰触我眼睛的时候，那些话语满到了嘴边。  
只是，大脑似乎被痛觉磨钝，几番措辞也拼不出一句整句。  
所以发出的声音也只有沙哑的喘息吧。  
明明是想告诉他。  
如果，看不到他的表情，我会以为他看着我的时候，和我自己闭上眼什么都不敢看的时候，眼里盈着同样的柔情。  
那种与人遐想余地的漆黑对我太过恐怖，也太过奢侈。  
看着他冷冽的面容，也许它还能保有仅存的一线理智。

\---

黑暗。  
粘稠的墨。  
自天空倾泻而下。  
覆盖在我身上。  
胶着着，包裹着我。  
身体腻在令人恶心的漆黑里。  
几乎要淹没我的黑色啊。  
覆住我的脸。  
喘不上气了。  
视野里本来就只有无尽的黑色。  
现在，连那都看不到了。

我的双手被向上缚吊着。  
我的双眼徒劳的睁开。  
然后，视野之中的黑暗，被闪电一般的光束照亮。  
仿若开关被打开，电流经过，霎时间早已蒙昧的一切感官骤然复苏，迟钝的身体重启了，每一根神经都绷紧着，争先恐后向我诉说他们受到的待遇。  
他们在哭诉着求救。  
够了。  
好烦啊。  
明明已经……应该习惯了不是么。  
眼睛被晦暗的凝红刺的发痛。  
而帷幔缓缓拉开——

那时记忆在脑中一闪而逝。  
被尘封许久的信息，自身体深处破土而出，在我眼前晃过去，而后就彻底被抛弃。  
但是，我依旧看到了——  
那天我随着Mr.R走过这间CLUB蔓延无边的迷途，看着他为皮革包裹的五指伸手触到水一般的织物，轻轻抚过那些流红，而后猛然将其分开。  
血红帷幔凋落如同花瓣。  
由我视线所及，视野尽头是幽深的暗道，放纵的敞开着，却看不清终点。  
然而现在我正处于那谜题的中央，以最为滑稽凄惨的姿态，敞露在所有所有拉开帷幕的看客面前。  
敞露在他面前。  
是他。  
是我最该熟悉的那个男人。  
刹那眼前过去的残片就此定住，而后男人的轮廓慢慢清晰起来，太多的羁绊纠缠在这个难以忘怀的身影上，让我在看到他的瞬间几乎感觉视网膜被那灼烫而凝重的感情烧出一个大洞。  
他回来了。  
他又站在我面前了。  
他的表情带着点茫然，他清澈的紫瞳游离不定。  
是否是因此我的意识才会在彻底陷入混沌之后被拽回这具残破的身体里。  
因为……因为，那个时候所受到的一切都是值得的了。  
至少没有被骗。  
至少他还活着。  
而且，他站在我的面前……

仿佛千万次闭上眼能看到的。  
然而他并没有笑。  
他摆出一副几乎称得上迷惑的样子，我亦分不清他眼里是痛苦还是快乐。  
或者，如此的……不甘？  
喂，怎么看不甘心的都该是我吧。  
因为御堂孝典，我落到这个境地还不足以取悦你吗。  
那么，你到底想要我怎样。

如果是为了你，就算是活下去，我也做得到吧。

早就放弃了生存意念的心脏再一次有力的搏动着。  
血液再沸腾，几乎能感觉到热度自胸前流到脚底。  
而它，也随之再次昂起它的头。  
它低吼着，震颤着我的五脏六腑。  
它伏在黑暗里。  
它告诉我，它饿了。

我看着他，努力的张开口。  
虽然失去意识前依旧未能说出盘旋在脑海里的那句话。  
但是，在我再次睁开眼的时候，一定要对他说吧——

\---

——别来无恙，御堂先生。

\---


	6. Chapter 6

乳尖被刺入钢钉的地方虽说被细致的消过毒，但是还是彻底的肿了起来。  
不仅是那里，全身都在发烫，脑子像是被煮过一样烂成一团，所有的思绪乱七八糟的搅在一起。  
或许就算不是被蒙上眼，也看不清什么了吧。  
我不知道那天之后过去了多久，而对我而言时间清晰的分成了他在和他不在两边。太过于习惯消磨时光的我并不在乎漫长的等待，只是御堂在蒙上我的眼睛之后就很少发出声音。  
于是，这空荡荡的屋子彻底沉默下来。  
为了让我有还存在的自觉，我一直在讲话，似是与他对话，实际上不过是收不到回应的自言自语。  
终于被惹恼的他给我戴上了口枷。  
于是嘴巴被迫撑开，牙齿不自觉的咬住硕大的塑胶，唾液无法抑制的沿着嘴角溢出来，恶心的砸到地板上。  
呜咽般的悲鸣仿若是坏掉的音响制造的噪音，断断续续连不成调。  
我能听清的只有这种崩坏的声音。  
其他的，都像那时一样，越来越模糊。  
不知道他在哪里，甚至不知道他在不在这里。茫然间几乎连身处何地都忘的干干净净，仿佛我早已在这一片暗淡天地里生根长下，烂在这里就是我的宿命。  
只有我在这里。  
反正我是逃不掉的。  
因为我的眼前只有这一片黑暗而已。

很累，身体也好，保持着这种状态无法解脱的意识也好。  
无事可想，大脑擅自回忆起之前，我也曾经把那个男人的眼睛蒙上一连几天，虽说他好像告诉过我当时他什么也不想看，可是他可一点没少挣扎。  
之后在为他解开束缚的时候，他一动不动，安安静静的在我怀里喘气。除下眼罩他的睫毛狠狠的颤抖，泛红的眼角微微肿起，血丝细密织进瑟缩的瞳。  
记得那个时候还在猜，他在想些什么。

是否就像我现在一样。  
漫长的虚无里，对周遭一切一无所知，以为时间流转过几乎一生都已经耗尽，而自己是死是活都分不清。  
而划破这黑暗之后，又被突兀的拽回原点，登上似曾相识的舞台，如同牵线木偶一般被迫演着不该属于自己的剧情。  
周而往复，轮转不休。  
也许这一切都是我的梦也说不定。  
而实际上什么都没有发生过。

可对他来说又发生了什么啊。  
我赔上自己也没让他自社会精英的道路里偏离分毫吧。  
我说的果然没错。  
——“就算您付出了一切，您为之付出一切的那位大人也未必能如您所愿的重回正轨……这样，真的值得么？”  
——“他可是御堂孝典，如果是他，绝对会再站起来的。”

似是为了填补视觉的空缺，脑海之中不断放映着真实的虚幻的画面，分都分不开。  
但那时候，我看到了。  
他站在我身前，抱着双臂，眼角上挑，双眉紧锁。  
毫无理由的相信，他真的就在那里。  
一如既往。

“过来……佐伯克哉。” 

是的。  
他在那里没错。  
在我的身前，我可以碰到他。  
无论要我用怎样屈辱的姿态靠近他都无所谓，毕竟为了此刻我已经放弃了我的全部。  
包括我自己在内的全部。

身体疲惫，早已到达极限。  
双手双脚如是锲入地板，沉重的抬不起来。  
被戴上护垫的关节不听使唤。  
而这样狼狈的我，几乎瘫在地上，向他挪动。

然后，能看到的画面，忽远忽近，时而模糊时而清楚。  
声音则是彻底遥远了。  
我的上半身直接垮在地板上。  
我试图用僵硬的手臂支撑起来。  
然后，最后这点意识，也离我而去。  
恍惚之中好像能听见他喊我名字的声音。

\---

“佐伯……佐伯克哉。”  
悠然转醒，身下是深黑色皮革沙发，赤裸的身体上覆盖着陌生的布料质感。  
而这次光线无所顾忌的刺入我的眼里，烙下明丽的斑点。  
意识到躺在哪里的我弹起身，粘稠的血液就这样从我的大脑里下落，一时间感觉头部轻飘飘的，太阳穴突突的跳。  
御堂像是被我的动作吓到一样，向后挪了挪。  
我重新环顾四周，天色黯淡，玄紫凝为靛色，黑云自远方压过来。  
其实他搬过家了，他原来住的地方并未有如此开阔的视野，只是家具陈设太过相似才给我一种奇异的错觉。  
我的手指下意识的摸向鼻梁。  
空空荡荡，只能碰到自己的皮肤。  
“……御堂先生，你叫我？”  
“从昨天昏倒算起，你睡了一天了。”御堂孝典站起身，目光有意避开我，“医生来过，你的身体从病理角度毫无问题，虚弱是肯定的，但是好好休息不会有大碍。”  
他如同开始那一天，笔直的站着，伸出手捏住系着我项圈的锁链，曲起食指掠过箍住颈部的皮革，直到上方抵着的喉结。  
不自觉咽了咽口水。  
“所以，都结束了。”  
这样说着，他放开手，转而准备打开我项圈上的锁。  
手先于意识行动，扣住他的手腕。  
“你什么意思？”  
他用力试图挣开，只是我拼尽了仅剩的余力也不是那样好摆脱的。  
“我说，都结束了——我没有把你弄坏，养宠物也没那么有趣。我玩腻了，现在我决定放弃。”  
不安，烦躁，不自觉提高了声调。  
“你不是要报仇么，怎么，这就够了么——”  
“——你难道忘了我对你做了什么了吗？”  
紧抓着的手腕以强硬的力道挥下，掌势刮着脸颊而过，不自觉随之偏头，他蹭过的皮肤感觉微凉，渐渐泛出隐痛。  
他轻轻抚摸着被我弄出痕迹的手腕，瞪向我的目光如此似曾相识。  
“……用不到，你来提醒我。”  
他深吸了一口气，缓缓说道。  
“我说过我不知道如何报复你，而我之前不过是诡辩而已——我已经浪费了太多时间试图做我做不到的事了。而且，我想通了，佐伯克哉……狗咬我一口，我就这样咬回去，实在是蠢的可以。”  
我向后靠在沙发上。  
什么意思。  
都结束了？  
怎么可能。  
如果你都打算扔掉我。  
那还在这里的我，要怎样……  
深深叹了一口气，复开口已经放软了语气。  
“御堂孝典，我说过……杀了我，我会由衷的感谢你。”  
他的手伸过来，拂过我的额发，停驻在我方才碰到的鼻梁上。  
“到此为止吧佐伯克哉，我无意要你感谢，之后你如何与我无关，就算你要再次不利于我，我也不会畏惧你——你是生是死，幸或不幸，我都无所谓。”  
大脑复苏以来以最快速度运转，亦无法答出分毫逆转这局面。  
而他从口袋里掏出什么东西。  
在溅上的月光之下发亮。  
“这个还给你，是你的吧……眼镜。”  
他把眼镜架在我的鼻梁上。估计是没给别人戴过眼镜，它斜着卡在一个难受的位置上，但是一点想要扶正的心思都没有。  
“你为什么还留着……”  
“……与你无关。”

镜片挡在我们相接的视线之间。  
而他的面庞反而模糊起来。  
只是能看到他再次探出手。  
……结束了？

这时候才清晰的意识到，这里的佐伯克哉，是怎样一个下流无耻的人。  
或者说，我胸中的那个淫兽，已经彻彻底底的，肆无忌惮了吧。  
反手握住他的手腕，大力拉他入怀，不给他惊惧的机会，反身将他压在沙发靠背前，凝视那让我眷恋不止的面孔半秒，唇追上去。  
直接吻上他。  
微凉，柔软，让人想要叹息的触感。  
如此怀念的感觉。  
于是这是在他有意识的情况下我第一次吻他吧。  
所以他才会如此天真的忘记反抗。  
舌尖小心翼翼的润湿他的唇，另一只手臂勾住他的颈，压着他的肩膀贴向我。  
他离我如此的近，淡紫的眸闪烁着，惊惶的闭上，睫毛不甘的颤抖着。  
我也闭上眼。这样的时刻太过难得，仿若再看两眼就会眼看着它蒸发一样。  
而且，闭上眼，还可以想象他羞涩着脸红的可爱模样。  
还可以想象——  
他回抱我，喘息着张开唇，迎接我的舌。  
而我纠缠着他，婉转游过他每一颗贝齿，吮吸他的舌尖，轻咬着掠过。  
他灼热的鼻息扑在我的脸上。  
然后我松开他，他追上来，甜腻的呻吟，附在我的耳畔。  
用色情的声音告白着：  
我喜欢你……克哉。

刹那清醒过来，颈部被项圈箍住向后拉去，御堂孝典怒视着我，唇上犹带水色。  
“你疯了么……佐伯克哉。”  
依旧是色情的声音。  
他的胸膛如我所想般剧烈起伏。  
其实想象和现实也没多少距离吧。  
无非只是他不爱我而已。

我挑衅一般的，以舌掠过唇瓣，回味那份柔软。  
手指，时隔多年，再次碰到那副颠覆了一切的眼镜。  
那一瞬间，仿若是最后一块碎片被拼回原处。  
完整且完好，如此诱人的等待着再次被彻底摔碎。  
“……这么多年了，你的味道，一点没变。”  
喃喃自语，亦被他听的真切。  
而他的愤怒终于到达了顶点。

他深深的吸气。  
而后，水光自他眼底荡漾着，泛白的面色染上古怪的绯红，一抹艳丽的笑容亦在他唇间盛放，不到几秒就被他变调的低吼侵尽。  
“你……”  
“已经……已经……这样，你怎么敢…………”  
“那就……”  
“…………去死吧！”

就这样被他压在沙发上，他的双手紧紧扼住我的颈。  
项圈皮革隔开他的掌纹，也阻不断那力道。  
全身的血液一股脑聚在头顶，让我感觉头像一个气球一样可笑的肿胀起来。  
呼吸越来越困难。  
暴涨的血管让每一根神经都分外敏感，足以体会到他已然紊乱的鼻息，酥酥痒痒的落在颈边。  
早就听说高潮的快感和窒息而死的快感别无二致，至于我是否相信，反正那时身体就像射精的时候一样轻飘飘的，如果不是愈发沉重的下肢死死拖住，我的灵魂就会这样飞起来吧。  
努力的紧闭眼，一点也不想看他那时的表情。  
会死。  
我会死。  
会死在他手里。  
大脑异常的清楚，清晰无比，那时冒出的每一个念头都如此重要到不可忽视，但是死这个字一直在脑海里绕啊绕。接着其他杂念就在沸腾般的血液传来的热度里升腾飘散，只有死，和他，沉淀在下面。  
反而感不到它的动作。  
它，那只寄生于我身体之中的怪兽。  
每当这种时候，都怯懦的藏起来，恨不得自己能有多远滚多远。  
如同我一样。  
为什么这种时候还要想它。  
瞬间它失踪的干干净净，留下的只有御堂。  
御堂孝典。  
御堂孝典，御堂孝典，御堂孝典……  
他紧靠着我，在我身上倾尽他的感情，而与此同时他的心也就暴露在我的面前，让我看的彻彻底底。  
他要杀了我。  
就像我曾经杀死过他一样。   
这样才对啊……只有如此，才能结束吧。  
我，佐伯克哉这个人，彻底消失。  
之后，他可以像原来一样，像现在一样，如同深邃海洋即使被哪里的阴风吹出几个浪花也不会因此翻天覆地，我之于他和路边的空罐子毫无区别。  
即使绊住了脚，踩扁了踢到一边就是。  
所以之后他不会在看我了。  
不会在触碰我。  
不会在跟我讲话。  
对他而言我最后的价值也已经掠夺一空。  
而我……我，只能留在这里看着他而已。  
我们之间的关系……不是本该如此么。  
这样，就结束了。  
毕竟我从未付出努力，试图得到他。  
自此，互不相欠…………

若互不相欠，也许我还有机会。  
在什么都没发生过的时候，重新，好好地对待他。  
努力追上他。  
重新开始……  
呐，这是不是就是你要杀掉我的原因。  
为了，让我们能，重新开始。  
那样……就让我死掉吧。  
如你所愿的，归于原点。  
一切，都如你所愿吧……  
身体像是被纵着切成两部分，一边快乐的要登顶一般，另一边则灌了铅一样坠在地板上动弹不得。起伏的胸膛抽离空气之后徒劳的做着舒张的动作，而他的气息都变的沉重无比，砸下来都是痛的。  
他经常这样。  
在深夜能听到他房间内的响动，然后是他的声音，听不分明，只是有时他会推开门走出紧锁的房间，带着梦游一般的表情，踏在月夜银辉之上，朝我走来。  
而每一次，我都以为，我会这样死去。  
只是每一次他都会松开手，僵硬的手指抽搐着弹开，他似乎也被勒紧了喉咙，急促的喘息着。  
但这次不同。  
他直起身体的时候我才睁开眼，他恍惚的表情带了一丝惊恐。然后他迅速站起，一个踉跄跌倒在地，颓然的靠着茶几。  
然后我猛烈的咳嗽，空气似乎能呛到我，重新被吹起的肺部感到胀痛，而睁眼过急导致那几秒我也只能看见他的轮廓而已。  
直到体内沸腾的血液归于寂静，我才清晰的看见，他已经泪流满面。

如此安静的世界，仿若回到那天，什么都听不到，只有自己体内激荡出的颤音嗡嗡作响。  
御堂慢慢的撑着地板蜷缩起身体，别开的头埋下去，一言不发的流泪，似乎崩坏前最后的诏告。  
当这一切被我的双目完整接收之后，我直起上身。  
“……你不是，一直都想杀了我吗。”  
“为什么……又停下来了。”  
“…………”  
突然他抬起头看向我，空洞而又茫然的眼神，失却了焦距，亦映不出我的身形。  
那时我像是又被扼住颈项一样。  
然而他只是缓缓站起身，弄得满是褶皱的西装衬上泪痕，怎么看都是个潦倒的失败者。  
就连他说的话也如此应景。  
“拜托了……”  
“……放过我吧。”  
他跌跌撞撞的后退了两步，然后像是发疯一般转过身向门廊跑去。  
“御堂……！”  
脱口的呼唤撞在被关上的门上，成为这一晚最后的响声。

\---


	7. Chapter 7

整整一天，我跪坐在地毯上，望着窗外发呆。  
御堂一直没有回来。  
晚上他逃离的姿态太过难堪，就如同几年以前一样，明明逞强了那么久，最终却一声不吭的跑掉。  
连留给我的是什么都不让我知道。  
心绪繁杂理不出意图，只是御堂那个背影给我的印象太过鲜明。  
难道过了那么久他就一点长进没有么。  
如今主动权已尽在他手，何苦，勉强自己。  
如果喜欢玩弄我那就肆意凌辱我，如果厌恶我的存在那就直接终结我的性命，如果只是单纯不想看到我的出现……  
那么最开始干嘛要把我带回来。  
眼镜摘下复戴上，最终留在手指间把玩。  
它如此安静，就如一个再平庸不过的物件。  
然而它在他身边待的远比它在我身边待的时间长，远比我在他身边待的时间长。  
他不肯丢弃它的理由，怎么想也不清楚。

\---

直到一天过去，又是华灯初上，门厅传来响动。  
极其自然的站起身向门口走去，男人推开门之后亦不诧异我的恭候。  
寒意袭来，然而一直冷冰冰的他此刻却成了唯一的热源。  
御堂孝典，侧着头眯着眼，脸颊潮红，裹紧的衣衫之下的身体如此灼热，引诱着人紧紧抱住。  
于是上前一步拥他入怀，他不挣扎，僵硬的身体慢慢松懈，直接靠在我怀里。  
他的呼吸带着浓烈的酒气。  
原来喝醉了么……  
架着他安置在沙发上，抬起他的脸。他罕见的没有别开视线，直勾勾的看着我。  
“……眼镜。”  
含混的发音让我过了一会才理解他的意思，不明所以的拿出那副染了温度的眼镜，他接过来，用力捏了捏边框，用颤抖的手指戴在我的脸上。  
然后他居然开始笑，称得上天真的笑容，怎么也不该出在现在这男人的脸上。  
迷蒙的眼眯着，未竟的泪水就这么慢慢流下来，划过夸张咧开的唇际。  
“喂……你，没事吧。”  
不甚熟悉的御堂孝典让我心生不安，锊开他的刘海以我的额头贴上他的，皮肤相触，冷冷的汗黏在中间。  
他竟不在意这样近的距离，伸出手扣住我的下颚，声音沙哑却带着可怕的笑意。  
“现在的你……和三年前，毫无区别。”  
“御堂……”  
他突然发难，喝醉之后的力量是否比一般还大，直接被他逆转了位置，而他看着被压在沙发上的我笑意盈盈。  
“佐伯克哉……不觉得这里很熟悉么？”  
“……你为什么……”  
“啊，为什么呢……我为什么明明在搬家以后自虐一样把新家装修的和以前一模一样，甚至家具都尽量买了相同的型号……”  
他跨坐在我身上，解下松松缠在颈上的领带。  
“一直就想问你，不喜欢这张沙发么，看你从来不躺在上面……”  
双手无意反抗随着他的动作被高举过头绑紧，他压着我的手腕凑在我耳边说道：  
“你明明就是在这里强奸我的吧。”  
我似是被雷劈中一般颤了一下，他笑靥嫣然，身体向后缩去，来到我的下身。  
“御堂……”  
“三年，你消失了三年，”他一面说着，一面以我重未见过的魅惑姿态宽衣解带，“三年里我一直住在这样的房间里，好像还是被你囚禁，如同家畜一般悲惨的活着……”  
西装被他掷到一旁，纤长手指将衬衫细小纽扣一个个挑开，他的身体自锁骨至腹肌慢慢裸露，整片肌肤在月华之下透着诱人的蜜色。  
“你猜……我到底在想什么呢？”  
他的话语轻柔的如同羽毛落在身上，而小心翼翼探出的舌似是在暗示什么一般。  
目光相接片刻，他的眼睛一扫方才的迷茫，深深的望着我，似乎能迸出火光来。  
而他的目光垂下转而盯住我萎靡不振的阴茎，轻轻吻了下去。  
快感自那柔软的触碰中发源，接着便泛滥到不可收拾的地步，自那缓缓挺起的部位倾泻而下，流至脚底，涌进脑海。  
他开始吞吐我的阴茎。  
如我所料青涩的动作。  
但只要是他在做……  
仅仅以唾液濡湿最敏感的肌肤，他就抬了头。分身恰好蹭在他的下巴，随着他说话的动作微抖。  
“我只是不甘心而已。”

男人的手指开始爱抚我的分身。  
圆润的手指流经的凉意在发烫的皮肤上掠过，而只瞥一眼就能看见他唾液晕出的水痕。  
喉咙开始发干，不由皱起眉，被缚住的双手随之握拳，松开时男人的手指恰好在铃口前轮上一圈。  
咽下口中泛滥的津液，难堪的低喘。  
然后难耐的热度烧灼着我，视线所及的景物都融化成汗液自额角流下。胸中以欲望为名为所欲为的怪物开始喘息，眼前像是泛起雾气一般迷蒙。  
于是此番情迷意乱的夜色，只有他如此清楚。  
御堂。  
他骑在我的身上，映着月光，光洁的皮肤染了致命的魔力。  
醉意微醺在他的脸上，而迷茫的瞳孔之中已经蒙上水色。  
然后我见过太多次的他的泪水，就这样直接淌下来，划过他还带着笑意的唇角，不知不觉就带了一分惨淡的味道。  
接着他那带着泪痕的面容接近我，他俯下身几乎趴在我身上，与他那笑容完全不同的，激烈的反问自他口中连绵不断的涌出——

“为什么……究竟为什么，你对我做出那种事之后可以那样干脆的一走了之，那么一直拼死抵抗着的我算什么？”  
“好吧，既然我对你来说一文不值，那么我凭什么要一个人悲惨的努力着忘掉那一切……？”  
“而且……无论如何努力，都摆脱不了……”  
“房子，工作，手机……全部换了，但是那些恐怖的回忆依旧不断的涌进大脑，几乎要将我淹没一般的……”  
“然后我才觉得……一切都如了你的意不是吗……”  
“你不就是想看着这样的我吗……无论是被监禁快被你玩坏的我……还是当初沉浸在过去无法前行的我……都是你的笑料吧……”  
“所以才会离开……在哪里看着我不堪的样子……很快乐吧………………”

随着强烈的感情渐渐发泄，他像是脱力了一样渐渐支撑不住，那具身体离我越来越近。  
而他渐渐染上哭腔的话语，却让我的大脑一时之间连快感都无暇顾及。  
那个时候那样走开，对他来说，是这样残酷的事吗……  
可是……我并不是…………  
是不是应该对他解释清楚……  
那天，到底是……  
我从来没有因为你的痛苦快乐过……我只是想要……让你……

御堂突然抬起头。  
那双眼里的无助只存在了几秒，他就强行支起了身体，醉酒加上猛然动作他看起来像要晕眩一般。  
不由自主的想要撑起身体扶住他，然而被他看穿了意图似的，他双手按住我的肩膀。  
“所以……我不甘心。”  
他的手松开力道，转向胸前，开始缓缓解开我的衬衫。  
他碰过的地方燃起冰冷的火焰。  
而我只是这样看着他，任由他摆弄。  
然后刚才在胸中躁动不安的欲望反而随着他的碰触慢慢冷却。  
本来如此……我解释什么很重要吗。  
即使自己并非为了他所说的理由而离开，让他陷入那样凄惨的境况里的人确实是我没错。  
而且眼下，比起自己被怎样误会……重要的是，他振作的理由。

“我不甘心……不甘心自己苦心经营的人生就这样被你轻轻松松的毁掉，不甘心我就这样沦为你眼中连破坏价值都没有的垃圾………但是也毫无办法，每天在恐惧和消沉中惶惶度日的我连重新来过的理由都找不到……”  
醉酒之后的激动让他没办法简单的解开细小的衬衫纽扣，失去耐心的他直接扯住领口一把撕开。  
“忘不掉，无论如何都忘不掉……！”  
纽扣飞溅的时候下意识的闭眼，他的低吼之下那些在木质地板上弹跳的纽扣似乎是恐惧的瑟缩。  
“啊……所以，干脆就不要忘了吧……”  
衣襟被大敞开，御堂满意的看着我同样赤裸出的前胸，然后再次伏在我的身上。  
令人怀念的肌肤与我厮磨着，他的乳尖回应着期待挺立在我的胸口磨蹭，而他双手撑在我的脸旁。  
近在咫尺的他，尽管半裸着，脸颊酡红发丝散乱，依旧散发出一股不可磨灭的高贵气息。  
也许是那该死的骄傲还在他唇际浮着的原因。  
“不是吗……”他的语气变的轻快起来，“反正也忘不掉，不如让我记得更牢一点吧……反正也找不到活下去的理由，那么就把这样屈辱的活着当作唯一的理由吧……”  
“然后，像以前一样，工作，刻薄又不留情面……出席各种酒会，对谁都来者不拒……甚至把房间也装修回原来的样子。”  
“只要回到这里，被凌辱的记忆就永远都不会淡去……只要在这里，就能鲜明的体会到那份屈辱……”  
“哈……因为这就是我的目的啊，不要忘，也不要逃避，面对这一切，接受自己被践踏的事实…………”  
“一直怀抱着憎恨向前走下去……直到再见到你为止……”  
“让你明白……你这个混蛋……到底做了多不可饶恕的事！” 

御堂握住我已经高昂起来的性器，用我的衬衫将根部束紧。  
而他的身体向前挪动，自己也兴奋着的那根蹭上来，和我的肉棒摩擦着。  
不知道是谁先渗出来的液体，随着这样的动作，涂满了整个柱体。凭借先走液的润滑，相贴在一起的性器更为流畅的互相厮磨，随之催生的快乐源源不绝，轻柔而又甜蜜，慢慢将我淹没。  
然而不能释放的快感在身体里郁积，身上自顾自发泄的男人不经意流露的媚态便成了生生的痛苦。  
想要触碰他。  
想要以我这双手，梳理他的发丝，让他的刘海在我指缝之间滑落，然后玩弄他的耳垂，敏感的男人被碰到那里时会惊呼着侧过头闭上眼，可爱的就像是某种小型哺乳动物。  
想要抚摸他的脸颊，慢慢享受那份柔软的触感，描摹他嘴唇的形状。  
想要用手指在他的胸前打转，然后夹住他的乳尖蹂躏，直到那里挺立起来，他的身体整个都会染上诱人的色气。  
想要将他用力收入怀中，感受他颤抖的喘息，把他压在身下，将阴茎突入他火热的身体……  
可是……我的双手被绑住，阴茎也被束紧，我只能躺在那里看着他沉浸在情欲中，连亲吻他都做不到。  
与之相应的，他再次开口。

“所以……才会把你带回来，对你做这些事，都是为了要你品尝你自己的恶行。”  
在欲望里挣扎的男人气势明显减弱，话语中还参杂着断续的呻吟。  
“但是我做不到……”  
“无论怎样都不行，无论怎样都无法让你陷入那种深入骨髓的绝望里……无论用什么方式折磨你都一副无所谓的样子……”  
他的声音越来越轻。  
“啊……没错啊，真是滑稽的可笑……说什么复仇，凌辱你只是让我自己更加痛苦罢了……认识到这一点的我试图用平常的态度对待你，放掉你，再次尝试让你离开我的生活，可是你却那么容易的就让我完全失控……”  
抱怨着的他眼神开始迷离，和我吻他的时候那样相似。  
“最后……最后走投无路的我想着干脆让你消失算了，但是却连杀了你的勇气都没有……看着你在我的手里快要死去的样子，几乎比那个时候还要害怕……”  
我可以左右他到这种地步呢，这样想着，卑劣的幸福感从静静听着的我的心底溢出来。  
但是御堂，对什么都漠不关心的我，只有你是最重要的。  
“只要是你……对我做什么，我都不会在乎的…………因为，是我欠你……”  
避重就轻的表达着我的想法，却被他不屑的打断。  
“欠我？那你那副纵容小鬼胡闹的态度算什么！”  
他的手指向下探去，扶上柱体，黏腻的体液沾在他手指上，被送入……他的入口。  
意识到他在做什么的我瞪大了眼睛。  
“如果有愧疚的诚意的话，就让我看看你疯狂的样子如何？”  
“……既然怎样做都无法影响到你，那么这样能不能让你动摇？”

他的后穴抵住我的分身。   
然后他缓缓的沉下腰。  
闷闷的呻吟自他唇齿间溢出，而他埋下头咬住了我的衣领。  
他的头这样贴在我的胸膛之上。  
紫色的发丝蹭的我发痒。  
而我们紧紧相贴的身体如此完美的契合在一起，随着他的动作更为用力的靠近，仿佛他就要这样融进我的血肉之中。  
缓缓沉下的腰肢，渐渐加重的分量，吞没了我整根的紧致内壁……  
那一瞬间什么都看不清楚，视线中的一切都被这份灼热蒸腾成水汽，拍在镜片上。  
他努力的包裹住我全部的欲望，然后腰线弓起，和脖颈连成一个优美的弧度。  
而他仰起头的时候，我那蒙昧的视界里只剩下他颤抖的睫毛。  
然后，魅惑的叫声自他有了血色的唇间失控。 

它膨胀到了不可思议的程度，大口喘息也无法倾泻它的满足。  
随之而来的是一直以来抑制着我的自知之明在他主动与我交合的瞬间彻底灰飞烟灭。  
“御堂……其实，我……对你……”  
我也不知道自己要说什么。  
但是，他被我充满，那份至高无上的愉悦在我身体中复苏，那时三年间从未淡忘的心情狂热的沸腾，与这肉欲所带来的短暂幸福感一起汹涌着呼之欲出。  
听到我叫他名字的时候，御堂微微睁开了眼。  
他适应了我存在的身体开始以他喜欢的频率动作，而他抬起头凑近了我的唇。  
“什么都不要说……现在，只要我……只要我就够了。”  
那句话似乎是暗示，我抬起被缚住的双手绕过他的颈，无法克制的覆上他的唇，却直接撞到他迎上来的舌。   
以此为信号，一直安静任由他摆布的下身开始动作，在他体内穿刺。  
他的脊背令人心悸的颤抖，激吻的间隙只余凌乱的喘息。而他的双手则紧紧抓住我的衣领，渐渐变成环抱着我的肩膀。  
碍事的眼镜依旧横亘与我们之间，而他似乎是被压痛般逃开，我追过去，却发现镜片像是浸过水一般湿透了。  
他睁大了眼看着我，然后自己吻了下来。   
那一瞬间方才怀疑着只是梦境的想法消散殆尽，因为我从没有哪个幻想可以如此幸福。 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

明明是在接连而至的绝顶中失去意识，却翻来覆去做了一夜的噩梦。破晓之时陡然惊起，淡粉色的樱花瓣还在源源不断的飘下来。  
而下意识向旁边摸索的手臂将那漫天的回忆挥开，手指却什么也抓不住。  
这才发现我寻找的那副眼镜还架在我的鼻梁上。  
突然就丧失了力气，微微抬起的上半身松弛下来倒回沙发上。歪过头看向自己依旧伸出去的手臂，却意外的扫到了被扔在地上的衬衫。  
他借给我的衬衫，在那淫靡的的夜色最后被他从我的阴茎上粗暴的扯下来，解开封印的它迫不及待的高潮，积蓄已久的热液便壮烈的喷涌，一滴不剩的注入他的体内。  
那时的御堂孝典淫荡的尖叫，哭泣着射精，接着就彻底软在我身上。  
那份重量害我做了一夜的噩梦，揽在怀里却也如此安心。  
昏昏沉沉又睡着，难得的无梦安眠，好像每一个细胞都放松下来，那种悠闲的感觉很久没有过了。

不知何时坐起身，天光大亮，指间霸占了许久的温暖已然褪去。  
霎那茫然连身处何处都统统忘却，而本能却捕捉到身后淡淡的气息，猛然回视，突兀的动作晃得我头发晕。  
于是眨着眼睛看清楚，在餐桌旁端坐着的，沉静的高贵着的他，面目同身后落地窗投射过来的清冷晨光一起模糊成一片。  
伸出手揉着眼眶，五指顺势将凌乱的刘海拢到脑后，心中暗自估算着时间。今天并非休息日，无论明晃晃的天色还是窗外热闹的人群都证明早已过了上班时间。可御堂只是单手撑着下巴死死盯着我，只套着压出褶皱的西装裤披着衬衫的他看起来怎么也不可能准时去上班。  
忽然心生不安，昨夜被我唤了许久的名字冲到嘴边，却迎面对上他向我投来的空洞目光。未出口的话语生生咽下，而他惶惑的表情更让我警铃大作。  
站起身，如履薄冰一般的走向他，轻轻抬起他的脸。阳光炫白，他近乎透明的眼瞳忠实映出我可笑的慌张，而他抬起手抓住我的手腕，却并没有甩开，只是这样抓住了我，指甲缓缓扣进肉里。  
“……你怎么了？”  
“这是怎么回事……”  
“这不是如你所见么，不用自欺欺人吧。”  
擅自生出的小小期待烟消云散，他颤抖的指尖传来的惊惧清晰无误的告诉我他的所作所为只是妄自逞强，而除了悲惨的笑着什么也无法去做的我简直就是个蠢货。  
这般对视许久，他移开视线，松开我的手腕，将滑落下来的衬衫重新拉到肩膀。快缩成一团的他自顾自的困扰着，眯起的眼不知道正看着什么。  
“御堂，冷的话穿上……”  
看他瑟瑟发抖的样子，还是忍不住担心他的身体，可是他只恍若未闻，径自打断了我。  
“三年前，到底发生了什么？”  
听清那句话，莫名其妙的整个人顿在那里，空白一片的大脑尚未意识到他的所指，却仿佛是遭受了重击一般僵住。他却犹嫌不足，抬起头审视着我，慢慢吐出锋利的句子。  
“……我不是应该，已经死了吗？”  
工作日的上午，此地此刻的寂静与窗外忙碌的人群毫不相干，灿烂的阳光之下我所看到的一切仿佛就只是一个褪了色的梦而已。  
晴朗又美好的早晨，即使他的问句激起我多少漆黑的回忆，窗外那片天空依旧清澈的如同谎言。

暖风开了一个昼夜，外加性爱之后的腥臭，室内的气味几乎令人无法忍受。于是转身向窗户走去，将额头贴上玻璃，冰冷的水滴凝下让我冷静不少。  
即使不用回头，也知道御堂的目光正黏在我身上。  
据他所说他对三年前我离开而他醒来之间的记忆根本就是一片模糊，但现在却清晰的仿若是刻在胶片上一般被他回忆的一清二楚。虽然他本人毫无真实感，但他所说的都是真实发生过的没错。  
之后就变成了他逼问我三年间的去向和他死而复生的真相，他的执着跟以前一模一样，即使他等待的答案将会彻底颠覆我任性表演的假象。  
可怀疑的种子已经种下，将来无论怎样都不可能如同现在一成不变。  
转头给阴沉着的他安慰的微笑，同时大力拉开窗，以后背堵住风口，赤裸的脊背暴露在汹汹灌入的风中似乎立刻失去了知觉，一身粘腻的糟糕感也随之消散。  
窗外传来的街道的喧嚣给了我久违的现实感。  
我现在很清醒。  
所以即使说的事荒谬的像是梦话，听起来多少也有点可信吧。  
“正如你所说，三年前，因为我，你死了。”

如果可以我一生都绝对不想要他知道，但既然他问了就也没有刻意说谎的必要。  
于是统统告诉他，从我和Mr.R那个超自然神棍的交易到在CLUB R度过的三年。说来实在嘲讽，这三年对我而言恍若隔世，真讲出来竟既无波澜亦不曲折，只是一个短暂而又狗血的故事罢了。  
仰着头，视线在天花板上放空，许久没有水滋润过的嗓子沙哑着，发出的声音轻的如同梦呓。直到故事结束我才敢观察他的表情，但他却一言不发。  
“今天很冷呢，御堂先生。”双手扣着窗框撑起身体，嘴角扯出牵强的微笑，“介意借我毛衣吗？”  
他依旧沉默，怔愣的看着我。对他的反应我丝毫不奇怪，毕竟得知自己曾经丧命任谁也平静不下来。  
“御堂先生一直在发抖呢， 因为冷吗？”离开窗侧走向他，身后呼啸的风砸上，而身前渐渐拥上来的暖意与那冰冷相撞。以三年间形成的麻木将恢复感觉的身体传来的疼痛讯号置若罔闻，只是携着一身的寒气站在他面前，然后俯下身把椅子上蜷缩着的他拥进怀中。  
冰块般的身体和他温暖的肌肤相碰，他小小的呻吟着，微不可感的挣扎被我轻易制住。  
轻吻他的发安抚他，安静下来的他自觉的将头埋进我的怀里。  
“虽然是想要温暖你……但现在似乎是御堂先生更暖和一点呢……要是没有心情去上班，去床上盖着棉被躺上一会如何？”  
说着不相干的话，自胸前传来的发闷的声音却丝毫不肯放过我。  
他问，为什么。  
他一直在问，仿若所有问题只要有了一个答案就可以干脆了结。  
但疲于他追问，我竟未发现我从未给过他回答。  
“你指什么？”  
“你是因为那种理由，才会在那间CLUB里？”  
“……啊，就是那样。”

他深深吸气，似是沉浸在巨大的震撼之中。  
知道他欲言又止，我的手在他的脊背上下抚摸，淡然开口：“不用这种反映，做出这些事并不是为了你。”  
“付出了代价，我也收到了回报，我从未后悔过……无论是当初对你出手，还是把自己卖进那种俱乐部，我并不觉得做错了什么。”  
“至于为什么……说到这种地步，你怎样也该知道了吧。”  
“我怎么可能会知道！”他大力推开我，“从以前到现在一直都在用极端手段，谁会知道你在想什么？！”  
顺着他的力道退开两步，他瞪视上来的眼神配上绯红的脸颊都如此似曾相识。  
手指摸上眉骨正中。  
那副看过了一切的眼镜在我所触及之处，如此无害的架着。  
而我透过那副镜片看到的他，同不知何时亦真亦幻的梦境重合，完全不同的情境，我却不由自主的说着相同的台词。  
“对不起……当初做了很过分的事。”  
他的激动骤然熄火，顿住亦默然，似也不知道如何回应。  
“可是，如果只能用这种方式留在你身边，那么变成奴隶变成宠物都无所谓啊……”于是继续说了下去，“即使要将曾经的佐伯克哉彻底抛弃，只要站在这里的我依旧看着你，就够了。”  
推着眼镜轻笑，令人怀念的幻象展现给我的未来我虽然无比憧憬，但那并不是属于我的人生。  
属于我的幸福若是只有这一种，那么拼上一切也要抓住。

“……你是…喜欢着我吗？”  
同梦中那个雪夜一般犹豫许久，他那句轻语恍若是在我耳边的呢喃。  
“我不知道。”  
忽然觉得他的视线灼烫的难以忍受，别过了目光。  
“如果说想要你的身体你的心你的灵魂你的全部，想要把你整个拆吃入腹的彻底占有，没有你我根本活不下去也能算作喜欢，那么我确实是喜欢你吧……”自嘲着将心底它的渴望倾泻而出，那份感情的重量，早已压抑的我几乎窒息。  
而他绞着衬衣的手指明显用力，一副难以置信的表情，嘴唇几度张合却吐不出一个字。

其实我从未深究我对他究竟怀着怎样的感情。  
不曾给他答案，是因为我也不清楚。  
所以从最开始的不断冷嘲热讽，到用尽下作手段逼迫折磨，再到后来感受到失去的恐怖，所以现在卑微的靠近索求……  
这些所作所为，究竟代表着什么。

“……你疯了吗？”他清冷的声音有些发颤。

是因为我爱他？

“从看见你开始，我就是个疯子。”

或者，仅仅是出于我的饕餮而已。

久到忘却世界近在咫尺的对视，相顾皆无言。  
而最终是他败北，抱着残破的衬衣站起身，步履虚浮着与我擦肩而过。  
之后是我无比熟悉的，他锁上门的声音。  
窗户大敞，源源不断涌入的寒意彻底带走情欲氤氲了一夜的缱绻柔情，刺骨的现实不断扎在我的身上。

\---


	9. Chapter 9

\---

转眼年关将至，短暂的假期之前是积压的足以让人望而生畏的工作，加上年底总结会议和新年诸事变动，身居高位的御堂几乎日日加班，就算回家也是忙碌到深夜。  
这样的御堂当然不可能对我做些什么，相反因为有过他操劳过度昏倒的经验，我倒是很担心他会不会努力过头。  
虽然在那个清晨我无奈的告白之后他就一直有意疏远我。  
说起来当时他明明很害羞，却一声不响的逃跑，该说他是变扭还是可爱呢……  
尽管那样，也没指望他会对我的感情有什么回应。  
不过至少，没有被明确的拒绝。这样幻想着的我依旧每天打起精神缠在他身边，甚至开始觉得他有点关心我。  
就像今天，就算一言不发板着脸留下便当就进了书房，但是便当的口味还是和昨天不同。  
从很久之前筷子就没有被扔掉，我将其默认为他允许我用食具吃饭，也就理所当然的接受了。  
不过他的关心也只有这个地步了，无论在怎么变换食材的搭配，快餐式的烹调也让人毫无胃口。索然无味的嚼了几口菜叶，没有丝毫食欲的我把饭盒扔进垃圾筒，无所事事的在地板上蜷缩成一团。  
其实那般抱着惶恐揣揣吐露心情还是第一次，收到这样不痛不痒的反应我多少有点不甘心。但是首先与我可笑的喜欢相比恐怕是自己曾经死亡更能冲击到御堂，其次至少预想中暴风骤雨一般的后续并没有发生，生活大体上一切如旧，甚至隐隐透出些许温馨。  
曾经让我不堪忍受的乏味人生如今竟被我视若珍宝般护在手中，是该说时间太过恐怖吗。  
三年前为了满足沸腾的欲望我不惜犯罪，而现在仅仅是收到喜欢的人送来的毯子就可以安抚胸中的怪物，真是可悲的不可思议。  
明明是这样想的，却裹紧了身上紫灰相间的苏格兰绒毛毯。

似乎是小睡了一会，醒来的时候半个房间在浓黑中化成一片。  
头有些发昏，即使在地板上睡惯了起来也依旧是腰酸背痛，皱着眉想要确认时间，但是一时看不清任何计时工具，只能凭着寒夜的凉意以及这噬人的寂静任性的判定时间不早。  
感觉缺氧，拉扯着项圈试图蹭出一点喘息的空间，却徒劳无功。接着胸口仿若被钝器击中，缓慢而深厚的痛感如同在脑中的闷响一般重复着。  
完全不知道这痛苦从何而来，只有绞着睡衣忍耐着，当疼痛褪去松开手，方才知道自己刚才用力到手指几乎失去知觉。  
于是靠在沙发腿上仔细回忆，然而模糊的记忆处处断层，在印象中就算是在CLUB R也不曾有过这样的感觉。  
最后也不知道缘由，虽然站起来还觉得身体发软，但是也不想深究。蹒跚着向浴室走去，才蓦然发现书房的灯还亮着，在昏暗的客厅之中，书房的门缝间透过的丝缕光线，勾出一个四四方方的矩形。  
想象着一墙之隔的那个男人伏案工作的样貌，压抑着冲进去逼迫他休息的念头，忽然就感慨起来。  
不知道三年前刚刚离开我的他是什么样子。  
死过一次的人，无论是身体还是神智都不可能安然无恙，难道又是硬撑着虚弱加班加点吗。  
还是为了早日重归正途更加拼命呢。  
不自觉想起了三年前他倒在寒夜里的惨淡形貌，心底的黑暗禁地被触及，我一个寒战，努力赶走不愉快的记忆，转身进了厨房。

凌晨已过，书房的门被轻推开，黯淡的灯光在地板上描绘着男人狭长的影子。  
“工作结束了？”站在餐桌旁的我迎上去。  
他显然是未曾预料，定了一会，视线在我身上轮了两个来回才开口：“你还没睡？”  
“在等你。”淡淡的回应，靠过去端详他的脸，那肤色苍白的发青：“有那么辛苦吗……你要是在公司昏倒可是连送你回家的人都没有了。”  
他微微征松着，似乎还未反应过来，那副茫然的表情可爱的无以复加。  
许久他才闻到空气中弥漫的食物的香味一样，开口询问：“这是……？”  
“御堂先生带回来的料理实在吃腻了，想到你工作到很晚也会饿就连你的份一起做了。”口是心非的把他推倒餐桌旁坐下，对着桌上热腾腾的碗做了个请用的手势。  
他疑惑的表情在握起勺子的瞬间变成了惊讶，抬起头看着我，面对他眼里太过露骨的不信任，我无奈开口：“嘛，又没有下药，先尝尝味道啊。”  
不知道是不是面对着键盘太久手指都变的僵硬，御堂极其缓慢的舀了一勺我熬了快一个小时的鸡肉青菜薏米粥，凑到嘴边，小心翼翼的几乎只是伸出舌头舔了一下。  
然后才放心的将无辜的料理以他一贯优雅的吃相小口吞进去。  
虽然他瞬间放松下来的样子简直就是在告诉我他又是随便应付了晚饭一样。  
做作的叹了一口气，专注于解决食欲的男人才注意到我还站在那里。  
“真看不出，你还会烹饪吗？”  
难得的无恶意的调笑，却还是一副不可思议的表情，真是让人不爽。  
“和御堂先生这样的社会精英不同，在还是小职员的年代我可是没有那么多钱叫外带的，不想饿死就只能自己做了。”轻推眼镜，余光瞟到他继续埋头。  
喂，承认很好吃会死吗。  
其实我对我的厨艺相当有自信，那男人不也吃的干干净净吗，还挂着这样挑剔的神色闹什么变扭。  
食物和男人的气息混杂在一起，连同还粘在身上的调味料一同刺激着它的感官。  
突然惊起，我也是饥肠辘辘的等到现在。

所以直接跪了下去，钻进他双腿之间，不及他惊颤，脸颊蹭上睡裤之下还沉睡着的他的欲望。  
并不急于接触赤裸的器官，而就这样隔着裤子轻咬抚慰，棉质睡裤的摩擦他必然从未体会过，新奇的刺激之下性器轻易就给出了反映。  
“喂……”他抓住我的头发向上用力，“你在干什么……！！”  
头皮发痛，于是抬着头看向他，满意的欣赏着他绯红脸颊上毫无威慑力的恼意。  
“我~饿~了~~”撒娇似的的拖长声音，仿佛是真正的狗一般在他的手上乱蹭，“喂饱宠物是主人的责任吧……御堂~主人~~？”  
“……你不是做了粥？”  
“那是特地为御堂先生准备的……”本来羞于启齿的言语换个情境就可以无耻的说出来还真是不可思议，“况且这里已经这样了呢……”即使头部被拉住，我也不遗余力的以双手和下巴继续刺激他的阴茎，此刻已经能够感到鲜明的形状：“为主人解决性欲难道不是宠物的义务~~？” 

他手上的力道渐渐卸去，歪着头看着我的他眼里情欲的雾气愈氲愈浓，而仿若是转开了弯，他眉头舒展开来，高傲又魅惑的笑款款绽放。  
“那么我命令你……侍奉我吧，佐伯克哉。”  
对着那熟悉的笑容，曾经的黑暗欲念早已消失不见，反而有种这笑容是我专属的满足感。  
于是回敬给他我招牌营业用微笑，同时以唇齿一口气扯下他下半身的布料。  
“遵命，我的御堂先生。”

以手扶起他已经有了相当的分量，在空气之中骄傲的挺立着的分身，并不急于直接含住，而是凑过去，对着前端轻轻吹气。  
那根如同活物一般摇晃着躲避。  
对他给出的反映十分满意，我尽量开启牙关，以口腔裹住龟头，卷起覆住牙齿的唇正好卡在褶皱之间，如同吮吸一般收紧口腔。  
那男人猛地一颤，低低的喘息着。  
并不给他逃开的机会，舌追上去，在他铃口边缘打转，而舌尖亦顶住敏感的小洞翻搅。  
他抓住我肩膀的手用力的指甲几乎嵌进我的肉里。  
手掌同时开始动作，自我口中源源不断涌出的津液几乎沾满了整个柱体，借着那润滑温柔的慢慢套弄，手指在突起的青筋上若即若离。  
那样多的唾液，究竟是从哪里流出来的呢。  
思考着无关紧要的问题的我松开手，将口中的龟头送往口腔更深处，舌在慢慢探入的柱体上滑动，已经湿滑的性器才黏膜中贴合分开，所产生的水声在这噤若寒蝉的空荡房间里被放大了无数倍。  
似是被那样的靡靡之声骇的毛骨悚然，他终于不再掩饰我带给他的快乐，放纵魅惑的声自他唇间泄出。  
而除却这引人遐思无限的呻吟，直至他抑制不住的流出大量浊液为止，我们都没有说话。  
在鸦雀无声的黑夜之中，他支离破碎的声音仿若是失音的小提琴独奏。

我饿了。  
所以我跪在御堂孝典的面前，吞咽着他的性器，让那根顶到最深处，含住感受着那炽热的形状和重量。  
而我的手指还在他稀疏的毛发间抚摸梳理，时而划入他的大腿内侧爱抚。  
他的每一分情欲被我照单全收，却依旧不足以满足我日渐深沉的渴望。  
如此贪婪的我已经分不清楚在做什么，是在侍奉他，还是在取悦我自己？  
抬起眼透过迷蒙的镜片望向他，他似是有感应一般摘下我的眼镜。视线再没有任何阻碍相交在一起，却觉得两边都是疑惑着的。  
至少，同我们身体在享受的快乐不同，我们向对方投以的眼神依旧没有任何爱欲。  
而是相同的空虚吧。  
口中的阴茎已经在爆发边缘，我却将它整根吐了出来。充满弹性的柱体上挂满我的唾液和他的精液，欲求不满的拍在我的脸上。  
不想再看下去，也不想弄清楚自己行为的意义，此时此刻要他满意就好了，然后，它也能短暂的满足……  
深深埋下头，自根部开始，烙下宣誓一般的，郑重的吻。  
细密的蹭过每一寸皮肤，唇舌并用，连带着轻轻的啃咬。  
那里颤抖得更加剧烈。  
几乎是旋转着吻遍了整根肉棒，正要再次含住前端，他却拉住了我的头发。  
咽下口中的唾液，他轻喘着开口——  
“你是我的宠物……对吧？”  
我点头。  
“你的责任就是……让我舒服，没错吧？”  
我点头。  
“……那么你会永远这样满足我？”  
在嘴边的美餐，享用之前要向仁慈的国王效忠。  
而令我口干舌燥的饥饿感迫使我诚恳的对他发誓——  
“是，御堂……无论多少次，无论到何时何地，无论怎样的愿望……”  
“我都会永远这样……满足你。”  
不等他开口，焦躁的吞入他的前端，用力吮吸。猝然的真空令他瞪大了眼睛，而我连喘息的机会都未留给他，灵活的舌探进小洞索要我的晚餐。  
而随着他拔高的音调，他粘稠而灼热的精液终于在我的口中喷发，被我全部吞了下去。

高潮之后就任我摆布的御堂一直在椅子上用愤怒的眼神瞄我，而我将两人清理干净之后也不可能装作看不到。  
“我的侍奉让你不满意吗，御堂先生？”无奈的发问，一直带着内疚反思之前是否有过让他不快的举动，但他明明一直是乐在其中的啊……  
“混蛋……”他满脸通红的别过头去，“工作到那么晚……明天还有工作，作为宠物就这样肆意妄为……”  
“嘛，即使是宠物也会感到委屈啊……”将他放在桌上的眼镜重新戴起，应景的推了推：“明明是御堂先生要我让你舒服的，我只是遵守主人的命令而已吧。”  
“……”他瞪着我，突然站起身，被他盘踞了许久的椅子向后跌去造出不小的响动。他仿若是被那声音惊住，原地顿了半秒。  
叹了口气，也不再纠缠他莫名其妙的发火：“既然明天还有工作就早点睡吧，辛苦了。”  
“……把餐具收拾干净。”  
呆了一下才反应过来他再说什么，看着桌上摆着的他的碗和勺子，哭笑不得。  
而他趁我发愣时匆匆走回房间，门关上前飘来一句：“便当我也吃腻了，如果那么想做饭就每天给我做晚餐好了。”  
默默无言的抬头望着天花板，有种要从宠物沦为奴隶的不祥预感。

\---


	10. Chapter 10

被他推醒的时候是傍晚时分，近日来天黑的越来越早，他身后的落地窗所映出的金红交织的壮观彤云亦是难得一见。下意识的眯起眼，男人的手已经抚上我的额头。  
“没事吧？”他问。  
这才看清脱掉大衣和西装外套，领带和马甲依旧规整穿在身上半蹲在我面前的御堂，噙着笑意就着他手腕的力道坐起身，盖在身上的毛毯随之滑落。  
“欢迎回来，御堂先生。”  
夕阳之中他白皙的脸蛋被照的发红。  
含混不清的嗯了一句算是回应，他站起身走进浴室，“不是已经说过可以让你用沙发，为什么还要睡在地上？”  
“啊……因为沙发太窄了睡不舒服，”因为躺上去有太多过去翻涌无息，“御堂先生是在关心我吗？”  
明明是岔开话题的戏谑，挽着袖口走出来的男人却板着脸认了真一样：“只是这天气地板上很冷，让宠物生病会很麻烦而已。”  
“害怕我生病的话不如把床分给我一半？御堂先生邀请我同床共枕的话我一定不会拒绝的。”  
“谁要和你同床共枕！”正在喝水的御堂直接被呛住，咳嗽着怒骂：“总之就算是你真的生病我也没空带你去医院，自生自灭去！”  
无情的言语出口他似是有些尴尬，我也找不到什么话题好接下去，只好向厨房走去。  
“喂……你还没做饭吗？”他不满的靠在桌子旁皱眉。  
“……”完全无语的回身，“……早就准备好了，我的主人大人。”  
被那称呼惊住，他停下松开领带的动作，之后似乎是害羞一样的错过视线应着。

将餐点一一上桌，然后毫不客气的在御堂对面坐下，整个过程他一直忙于检查手机邮件，看都没看我一眼。  
看他一副事不关己交叠双腿等待服务的样子，忍不住抱怨：“我说……宠物难道不是什么都不用做只要撒娇卖萌取悦主人就好了吗？”  
他抬起头睨我一眼，唇际闪烁着同他年龄完全不符的，恶作剧一般的笑容：“不喜欢大可以不做啊……只要你不在意我会带什么回来给你吃。”  
门窗紧闭，暖风大开，我却感觉一股阴风顺着我的领口吹了进去。  
“我……我明白了。”认命的捡起叉子，泄愤一般狠狠扎进滑嫩柔软的鱼肉里。  
算了，这样也没什么不好。  
反正并不讨厌，每天给他煮饭至少还能确保他有正常饮食。  
至于自己变成家庭主妇什么的念头，一定是错觉。

沉默着吃完了一餐，才发现他回来的确实很早，连六点都不到。  
诧异于近日几乎不眠不休的他怎么会提早下班，而他似乎是看穿了我在想什么：“今天中午刚对客户方提交了风险评估，在他们决定之前，也没什么好做的……所以才提前回来。”  
“……御堂先生现在，是在做投行的工作吗？”  
“算是吧，我现在在Eastyamato证券供职。”  
“真不愧是御堂先生，完全不相干的领域都可以干的风生水起。”  
他放下手机斜瞄了我一眼，淡淡的说：“刚开始的时候怎么可能是现在这样。”  
大概能猜出来他到底吃了多少苦才回到今天的地位，无论说什么听起来都像是虚情假意，干脆就沉默下去，转头看着窗外的人潮。  
“很快……就是新年了啊。”  
“所以我今天才早回来。”  
转过头看着他，他很少见的用平和的眼神注视着我。  
“可是……离假期不是还有一周？”  
“那也该准备一点东西了，而且……你不觉得你穿成这样很变扭？”  
向下看，我穿着他的暖灰色高领珊瑚绒衣……大概是气质的差距，他的衣服除了衬衫没有什么我穿上合衬的。  
“那么你是想……”  
“跟我一起去购物吧，你大概也有……好几年没有出门了。”  
习惯性的做出扶眼镜的动作，不知如何应答。他的邀请让我甚是意外，这种被我认定是示好的行为我一向喜闻乐见，但是对于出门这件事本身……  
“你不想去？”  
“没有。”我站起身收拾碗筷，努力驱散心头那一点不快。

坚持着不想摘下项圈，他无奈的翻出另一条围巾遮住脖颈，然后就始终是一脸赌气的表情。  
真不明白这种事有什么好生气的，加上自从走出房间开始胸口就开始发闷，所以行驶的一路我都没有说什么。  
窗外是，无比熟悉的风景。  
因为已经刻入了日常的一部分，所以并不觉得陌生……即使很久没有身处其间，也并不觉得有什么好看的。  
心跳开始加快，我将靠背调后半躺着，长叹了一口气。  
眯着眼睛看着那男人目不斜视的侧颜倒是一种消遣，纵然堵车堵的多严重，也看不出他有甚么焦躁，一丝多余的情绪都没有。  
不自觉就开始遐想，如果这个时候吻上他的后颈，他会有什么反应。   
惊吓？开骂？直接打过来？还是不小心打错方向盘？  
嗯……还不够有趣，如果在他反应过来之前再把手伸到那里去……  
幻想着他气急败坏然后欲拒还迎，心中的怪兽就蠢蠢欲动。怎么意淫都不如试一试来的明了，我撑起身体向他贴近。  
“呃……啊！”  
真想不到先发出呻吟的是我自己。  
他猛然回头，正好看见我捂着胸口的样子，他喊了什么我没听清楚。那种感觉像是从耳朵里灌水，冰凉而又沉重的液体在我脑袋里咕咚咕咚的响着。  
那种感觉和上次一模一样。

回过神来的时候御堂正看着我，他的眼里有那么一点担忧，但是除此之外他什么也没做，只是将车泊在路边看着我罢了。  
“没事吧？”他迟疑着伸出手，触碰我的额头。大概是碰到了黏腻的冷汗，他想要缩回手，却被我抓着狠狠握紧。  
深深吸气，痛苦已经消失了，只是呼吸的时候还有些许的不适。  
我摇了摇头，坐起身来。很难得他的目光一直追随着我，此情此境我却只能错过视线。他的手借着滑腻挣脱出来，扳过我的肩膀直直盯住我的眼睛。  
那一瞬间我又有点发晕，抬手摘下眼镜，却什么也缓解不了。  
“先回去……？”他终于又说了点什么。  
“……不必。”皱着眉躺下，这次不把事办完总归还要出来，“快点买完东西回去吧。”  
御堂把车窗微微降下，调大了暖风，一边发动一边说：“你在那个地方没有被灌什么奇怪的东西吧？”  
“这种事情……我怎么可能知道。”  
他不安的打量着我，我只好坚定的瞪着车顶上的某一点。  
显然也是明白我的所指，他加快了车速，之前那种从容多少动摇了些许，淡淡的飘来一句：“放假之后去医院检查下看看吧。”  
“你刚才明明还说没时间带我去医院……”下意识的抵触，又不想直接驳他难得的好意：“回来再说吧。”

一路再无话，购物中心的人很多，扑面而来的人间气息让我觉得更加喘不上气，只有紧跟着御堂在一些高档成衣店穿梭，漫无目的的扫过一排排衣架。  
“佐伯？”  
原来是我要需要新衣服啊。  
“随便挑几身就赶紧回去了，我在门口等你。”  
“等……”  
刚想叫住他，旁边的导购小姐已经站在身边了。  
“需要什么服务？有什么想要看的？这都是当季的新品……”  
女人，女人的声音，尖锐的，尾音刻意上扬着，将这店铺里凝聚的那么一点点舒适的气场彻底划破。  
他是觉得两个男人一起挑衣服太奇怪了？  
所以……快点那几件就可以结束了……  
“有什么中意的款式和风格吗，我觉得您应该适合更深的色系呢……这边有……”  
别来烦我了，我只是想要随便看看。  
试图平复心情，但是胸口那只怪物疯狂的咆哮着。  
以前……以前也是这样的吧……在很久以前，那个时候……  
“先生有哪里不舒服吗？需要叫医生吗？”  
后来……我是怎么做的……  
“先生？”  
“佐伯……克哉先生？”

“我没事，你不用跟着我了。”  
我把眼镜扶正，紧扣的牙关张开之后说话也不是那么费力了。  
那女人脸上很明显浮现失望的神色，我自然没空管她，随便拿了几件合眼缘的衣服逃进了试衣间。  
身上的毛衣脱下来，我看着整身穿衣镜里赤裸上身的自己，袒露的皮肤遍布着细碎的伤痕和淤青，有些出自御堂，有些则我都不记得。乳头上小巧的银环扣在上面已经没有多大感觉，颈间的皮革项圈更是如同生来便锁在上面一样。  
一边换上带进来的衣服，一边凝视镜中自己的脸……很久没有认真看过的这张脸，仔细盯着却生出一种异样的陌生。镜子里的青年男人紧蹙着眉，眼镜一如既往的架在鼻梁上。  
眼镜。  
戴上眼镜之前贯入头脑的声音，忽然清晰起来。  
戴了这项圈那么久也不知道它是这么紧的吗，扯着它喘气，松手时掌心都是冷汗。  
浑身一个激灵，慌忙把眼镜摘下来收好，把衣服原样穿回去。新拿来的随手比一比就尽数抱走。御堂在外面等着我，一言不发的接过衣服结账离开。  
跟在他后面走进地下的食品商店挑选火锅需要的底料和菜品，本来打算安静的旁观的我看他拿下货架的食物终于看不下去……居然买了两种酱料，那么多白菜是用来喂兔子的吗，等等这些难道都要我给他收拾残局吗……  
不知不觉就变成了抱着双臂的姿态，几度张口都害怕他以为我是挑刺反而来骂我，所以才忽视了他一直往我身上瞄的眼神。  
“佐伯。”  
“啊……怎么了。”  
他面无表情的把手上两瓶除了容量完全没有区别的酱油塞到我手上：“我去挑酒，你把这些东西弄清楚然后来找我。”  
说完他就扬长而去，留我一个人把手推车里的东西一样一样放回去。  
说起来还真是万幸，这昂贵的本土食品超市，就算是年前也清静的很。  
可是为什么我会为了这种事庆幸呢。  
这才仔细思考起自己目前的状况以及刚才对那个女人的反应，突然怀疑起自己是不是有了PTSD已经抵触与正常人类社会的交往。这种令人生厌的猜测开始了就停不下来，虽然这对于现在的我并不重要，但心有了芥蒂多少会不舒服。  
心不在焉的拿了两盒羊肉，旁边突然响起了很小的声音。  
“打扰？”  
猝然回头，明明是很近的地方站着一个中年女人。

什么，怎么了，有什么事吗，不要来烦我，我还很忙，需要什么帮助吗……  
“对不起，您知道这件商场的清仓展销在哪里吗？”  
为什么要到食品商场来问这种蠢问题，为什么要来问我，我看起来像会知道那种事的吗……  
“我不清楚。”  
所以走开吧，我什么都不知道，我看起来像是导购吗，没帮上忙真是不好意思……  
“啊，那么麻烦了……真抱歉。”  
那你还站在这里干什么啊，那边就有服务员没看到吗……

那女人终于走了。  
我看着她走远，心中的寒意渐渐退去。  
到底我还是可以适当的开口的，不需要借助眼镜，也不会磕磕绊绊行为失常，除了莫名其妙的紧张一切都没有任何问题，就连这种紧张也可以被简单的归结为太久没有接触人类所以才会暂时性沟通障碍，很快就会好转。  
推着一车的食物和御堂汇合，不出意外的他什么都没看上，两个人一起结账，无论是索要干冰还是装袋都干得很顺利。期间御堂一直看着我，敏感如他大概是注意到了我在楼上的异样，不过现在他的顾虑应该打消了，我需要考虑的只是怎么把车上突发的剧痛糊弄过去。  
“不买酒可以吗，这附近应该有一家……”  
“家里还有两瓶，如果你说的是卖过……那家店已经迁走了。”  
两个人一起走向停车场，玩不下去“看谁先说话”的游戏，我顺口说出了完全没考虑过的话，而他显然是已经去过了。无法猜测他是抱着怎样的目的，也接不下去话题，只好又陷入了沉默。  
说起来我们彼此间的了解除了敏感带和忍受时间之外，好像什么也没有了吧。  
真是最悲哀的关系了。  
各怀鬼胎的走路，迎面偶尔走来几个人，构不成威胁也没必要看上一眼……只是有那么一个身形厚实的男人很眼熟而且做背景存在感略高，但是还是没必要在意……  
“喂……你是，克哉？”  
嗯？  
我们认识的吗？  
“还有御堂部长啊……真是，好久不见了！”  
御堂竟然也中枪了，面面相觑，我只能仔细打量那个大嗓门的男人。却被他不满的吼：“喂，你不会连我都不认识了吧？”  
“……本多？”还是御堂试探性的喊出了这个名字。  
脑内一些零碎的片段慢慢清晰了，对……他是本多健治，是我的大学同学，朋友吧……  
虽然有一些细节还是想不起来，不过该怎么做已经很清楚了：“是本多啊……我现在没戴眼镜看不太清楚……”  
“早就跟你说不能总戴眼镜了！以前也没听说你眼睛不好啊……这三年你去哪了？”  
这问题问得真是一针见血，我还以为他最多就问问为什么会和御堂在一起什么的。  
“还有你怎么会和御堂部长在一起……说起来御堂部长也很久不见了啊，你们当年相继玩失踪到底发生了什么啊？”  
“问题真多啊本多……”这个时候我需要一副眼镜，不光可以用来推延长时间，更重要的是……  
“我跳槽了，他出国了，很值得意外吗？”  
居然还需要御堂来帮我圆场，我和他对视一眼，他依旧是淡漠的样子。  
“出国？为什么都不跟我说一声……”  
思路已经清楚，接下来就是跑火车而已：“出了急事，就是这样了……觉得国外也不错就多待了几天。”  
“几天？”这种细节都需要吐槽真不愧是本多啊，“到底有什么事啊？”  
“说来话长……”敷衍着，只想赶紧把他打发走：“改天出来喝酒再说吧，你不是也有事吗？”  
“啊也是呢……本来想着难得遇见你们二位想去叙旧，但是……反正你也回来了嘛，改天再见面吧！”  
自言自语了一长串话，他爽朗的微笑着，明明是要走的架势了……  
“下次不许爽约啊克哉！”  
“哈……喂！”  
感觉上比旧日大的多的力道挥下来击在肩胛，毫无准备的我当场就是一个踉跄向前，幸好御堂直接箭步上来扶住了我。  
没事吧，他在耳边问，难得的不是对着我的厌恶眼神向本多投去。本多显然是没有预料到，一个劲的道着歉。而我只是紧紧抓住御堂，站稳。  
“你，还，真，是，一，点，没，变，啊，本，多。”  
一个字一个字的迸出来，仿佛跟着心跳的节奏一样，狠狠地，掷出去。  
大概是这边的杀气已经足够张扬了，本多打着哈哈逃跑，而我感觉我的手指已经把御堂的衣服布料攥出很深的褶皱。

“佐伯……你……”  
从他的表情大概能猜出来我现在的样子，刚想安慰他，一股胃里涌上的冲动却迫使我将他一把推开，冲向花坛干呕起来。  
本来没有觉得什么，正常的对话，正常的愤怒，对着熟悉而且安全的男人。  
就连那一掌最多也只是让我跌下，而不该……不该如此的，恶心的。  
并不是心理上抵触这种程度的接触，这完全是生理反应，不想被任何人碰，也不想碰任何人。  
那种感觉，隔着衣料被拍击的感觉，鲜明的在后背灼烧着，又是一阵反胃。  
可是，有别的谁，以轻柔的多的力度扶上同样的地方。恶心的感觉突兀的就消失了，回过头，御堂在笑。  
“觉得恶心？”  
“那是当然的吧。”  
“真没想到有一天我还能看到你这种悲惨的相貌。”他拉我起来，亲自整理好我的围巾，重新将那项圈盖住，然后顺手抚上我的脸颊：“那这样呢，恶心吗？”  
“你的话大概没关系。”我抓住他的手腕，将那只难得温柔的手拉下来，证明一般的，玩弄起他的手指。他笑的实在古怪，明明刚才还在担心，久违的烦躁感油然而生。   
“所以看到我这样，你很高兴？”  
“一点也不啊。”嘴上说着，他却笑得更开心了：“那个时候我也是这样，跟你一模一样……现在我终于知道那个时候我有多可笑了。”

\---


	11. Chapter 11

那天的事他后来再没提过，他依旧是很忙，而且就算他没事我们也没什么话可说。  
然后元旦那天他少见的做起了家务，两个人一起把房子打扫了一遍，傍晚时才差不多结束。  
那时天上开始飘下小小的雪花。  
今年的最后一场雪。  
零零星星的白色，在夜空中飞舞，被暖黄色的灯火穿过，渐渐就稀薄在路上。  
这样脆弱的冰块是怎么慢慢覆盖这个庞大的世界的，突然就这样感慨起来。  
它们明明只是扑在窗户上融化掉。  
它们的寒意只有紧贴着玻璃的时候才能感觉到。  
它们在我看来，只是一些冰块，被风卷着，映衬着我所身处的是一个温暖而又安静的房间罢了。  
回过神来的时候御堂就在身后站着，看着我，看着窗外，看着雪飘落。  
“有什么好看的吗？”  
“我不喜欢下雪。”  
并不是对跨年有多执着，没有开电视也没有出门的打算，他的手机一直响个不停，直到晚饭吃完才消停下来。那时候被我莫名讨厌的雪花已经把窗沿盖住了。  
我所身处的是一个温暖而又安静的房间。  
用电磁炉和煮锅烧开的汤还在散着热气，没有谁说话，只是温暖的寂静着。  
然后他站起身向厨房走去，回来的时候带了一瓶红酒和一个酒杯。红酒的品牌只是当初为了接近他现补的知识现在自然是忘得一干二净，但是看他宝贝的样子估计是异常名贵的品牌。  
“为什么只拿一个杯子？”  
他一边开瓶一边说：“为什么要给宠物喝酒？”  
“你还真是一点都不客气呢……”苦笑着，“但是这样喝酒不觉得无聊吗，除夕夜连碰杯的人都没有，和一个人过有什么区别？”  
“我本来就是一个人过的，从毕业之后一直都是。”  
“但是你现在不是一个人过了好不好？”这种理所当然的态度真是让人火大，“然后今天可是我的生日……御堂先生没有准备礼物也就算了，连酒都要独占真是无情啊……”  
他举杯的动作顿住，斜眼瞟过来又飘回去，面不改色的抿了一口酒，然后放下杯子交叠十指，挑着眉看向我。  
“别开玩笑了，我怎么会知道你的生日是什么时候。”

我知道他说的一点都没错。而且我本来也并不在意这种事。“说的也是。”说实话我也不知道他的生日。“您继续，我去收拾东西。”  
说着端着盘子站起来，经过他时却被拉住手臂，回头一望男人正好把高脚杯凑到唇边。来不及惊讶男人的眼睛含着笑意眯起，手里已经灌了一口酒进来。  
这样喝酒自然是尝不出味道，慌慌张张的咽进去，他才放开我。  
“你到底是有多幼稚，这种事都会赌气吗？”  
“我……”他根本就是搞错重点了，但是跟他争执这种事实在是无聊的很，反驳的话说到一半就吞回去，我发泄一般的踏进厨房把盘子扔进水槽，只听见身后传来他强忍不得的嘲笑。  
出去客厅，顺手带了一个杯子，看他坐在那里，不知觉的就把照明灯关掉。瞬间房间一片黑暗，只是借着窗外透进来的灯光勉强能将他看清楚。  
“这样才有点气氛不是吗……”坐在他对面，挑衅一般的拿过酒瓶，斟满，举杯，若无其事的喝下去。  
他的语气有点不满：“你自己说了大堆废话，也没打算跟别人碰杯不是吗？”  
什么也没说，不如说是根本说不出话，在他反应过来之前拉着他的衣领凑近自己，唇直接贴上一口酒渡进去。他的眼睛睁得很大，推开我之后被呛到一般咳了几下，满脸通红的瞪着我。  
很好，成功反转立场了。  
本来还以为他会气急败坏的骂出声或者直接祭出一些更糟糕的手段，不过他只是闷着喝酒，看起来不是愤怒而是害羞。

这一年马上就要过去了，与御堂共度的几个月短暂的每一天都能被清楚的回忆起来。而正是因为对如何开始记得真切，现在这样的发展才让我觉得奢侈的不可思议——虽然一瓶红酒喝的已经见底，我们依旧没有碰过一次杯。  
我没有再给自己倒酒，而是歪着头看着他，他专注的盯着手表若有所思。  
“……还有多久？”  
“什么？”  
“还有多久……到12点。”  
“……两分钟。”  
轻轻叹了口气，果然还是不要把事情期待的太美好。我给他斟满，他却并未动一下，而是抬起头来：“……这三年，你在那里到底经过了什么？”  
“你今年想要跟我说的最后一句话就是这个？”不由得大失所望，“经过了什么……你不是都看到了吗？”  
他的问题毫无来由，他自己也发现了这一点。于是他举起酒杯向我示意，我这才发现我的杯里已经空空如也。正当我想拿过酒瓶的时候，耳畔传来遥遥的钟声。

他看了一眼时间：“已经是新年了。”  
“那还真是遗憾。”别说生日祝福了，“到最后也没有碰过杯呢。”  
“为什么你对这种事这么执着呢……”他给我倒了酒，“看你也不是喜欢庆祝新年的人啊。”  
“我只是随口说说。”  
他轻笑着，举起酒杯一饮而尽。他今天似乎很容易醉，脸颊上已经泛起红晕了，但是其实开了的只有这一瓶酒且还是我们分着饮下的。不过现在我才不会劝他，参考上次和以前的经历他喝多了的时候我总能占到便宜。  
“……我现在才有种你比我年轻很多的真实感。”  
“有吗？”其实这么算算，我今年应该已经二十九岁了……那么他大概也超过三十五岁了吧。就这他的话我伸出手确认他的眼角，狭长飞起的眼角凹陷下去摸起来并没有什么细纹。手一路顺下去，来到唇际，嘴唇上方隐隐能感觉到新冒出的胡茬。  
他打开我的手，一贯挺直的背弯下去，半趴在桌子上，抬着眼睛看着我。那姿态性感的无法言喻，而他叫我的名字，佐伯，克哉。他的嗓子放低下去之后带着甜腻的鼻音，那时我觉得我有这世界最好听的名字。  
我把他的刘海向后拢过去：“怎么了？”  
“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
其实我想对他说的话实在太多，但是我觉得他一句都不会想听。

“你是真的为了报复我……才把我带回来的吗……”  
这个问题唐突的跟他之前问的那句差不多，但我也是问出口才发现，他问那个问题的用意。  
他垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛反着光。  
“不然呢……你以为我是为了什么？”  
“你肯定知道……要是想报复我，最好的办法就是把我留在那不管不是吗？”  
这事我一直想问他。但是从来没遇到比现在更好的机会。  
“理由很简单不是吗……自己动手比较痛快。”  
我可没看出来他哪里痛快过。  
“所以呢……你要是为了报复，现在这又算什么？”  
“现在？”  
“啊，现在……你觉得和仇人一起出门逛街是很好的报复手段吗？”  
“我真看不出来……佐伯克哉，你还很喜欢被虐待吗？”  
“你才是喜欢被虐待的那个吧。”  
我从未和他以平常的方式生活过——现在这样的发展让我觉得奢侈的不可思议。我珍惜和他所有形式的相处，我也享受这样普通的仿佛……情侣一般的生活。但是我的心底深处，那颗曾经被某只怪兽吃掉的羞耻心现在和它一起跳动着，在它贪婪到极点的同时也高声尖啸着——  
我不配。

我不知道从何时开始我把自己定位的如此下贱，只是认定我和他有着云泥之别——这样的认知其实从初遇时就已经埋下，只不过刚拿到眼镜忘乎所以的我认定我有能力征服他。  
当然现在结果已定，是我戴着项圈在他的恩准之下坐在他面前为他差使。这个项圈就是我们所有关系的证明——我可以且只可以以宠物的姿态接触他，其余的一切都是危险且不稳定的。也正因为如此，他模棱两可的态度令我不安。

他却轻声笑起来，似乎是知道我在想什么一般——我总觉得自从某个早上他就把我彻底看穿了——开口：“你有没有觉得你想的太多了？”  
“……什么？”  
“套用你喜欢的话，就是字面上的意思。你说我的所作所为不像复仇，那我问你……你之前对我做的事，哪里像是‘喜欢’我了？”  
“你……”身体瞬间绷紧。  
“别误会，至少现在我不打算扔掉你或是怎么样……说实话我很好奇你的思考回路到底是怎么长的，工作上明明很得心应手在与人交流的方面简直让人无法评论。”  
“我同样很好奇，你的身上是不是有某种辐射之类的玩意，能让别人……让我失控。”  
“说到底，这都是你的错。”  
“我从来没否认过这点。”  
“但是我记得我曾经告诉过你把你带回来的理由……以及这间房子存在的理由，在上次……”  
“上次确实很令人难忘呢，御堂先生的技术确实进步了不少。”  
“你……”他猛地撑起身体，像是被噎到一样，“这就是……你记住的事？”  
“当然不是。”只不过是他刚才的态度实在太令人不爽了，“你说的每一个字我都记得清清楚楚。”  
他却沉默了，一改刚才的气势，这让我有点后悔，比起无聊的自尊心果然还是他想说什么更重要……但是我总觉得，如果御堂真的想要告诉我什么，他一定会说出来。

于是我静静的看着他重新坐直，一个简单的动作使他看上去清醒了不少。他果然重新开口，连一点犹疑都无：“那些话你忘掉也没关系，因为那其实半真半假。”  
“……比如？”  
“在三年前我确实逃避了很长时间，我也确实在下定决心之后把房间装修成这样，原因也确实是因为我想要记住那些过去并且等待着重遇你报仇的机会……至少当时我是这么想的。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“听我说完。”他直接打断我，“直到那天早上你对我说你所做的交易，我才发现我对你报仇的理由消失了。”  
我花了几秒才理解他说的是什么。  
“别开玩笑了！”几乎是低吼出来，我实在无法接受——“所以这就是你现在对我的态度的原因？无缘无故虐待了你的人为了不触犯谋杀罪被人玩了几年就可以让你原谅他并且和他生活在一起……？”  
如果这真是你的想法那你还不如把我赶出去而不是给我这么荒谬的同情，我本来想这么说，但是我忌惮着他是否真的会照做。  
“所以我说，佐伯克哉，你与人交流的能力简直让我无法评论——听我把话说完。”  
我深吸了一口气，错过他的视线。我宁愿他是为了报复我——我宁愿他恨我，也不想让他觉得我很可怜什么的。  
“我不是什么圣人。我不可能，如你所言，同情无缘无故虐待我的人。”  
我发现我居然在害怕，我害怕我抬起眼看见他一脸的口是心非，所以我宁愿继续无视他。  
“之所以以现在的态度对待你，是因为我想这么做，仅此而已。”  
好吧，这次无论如何我都要看过去了。然而他的视线与我相交的一刻我无法判断他此刻的所思所想——因为他这样的眼神，我从未见过。  
“所以，当初你说的话，与其说给了我原谅你的理由，不如说给了我原谅你的借口。”  
“等等……御堂，你的意思是说……”  
“是啊，我就是那个意思。”

那时的感觉，和三年前发现他停止呼吸的时候差不多。大脑里嗡嗡作响，似乎还有他所言的回音。  
令人诧异的是他的反应似乎也差不多，顿在那里，仿佛刚才的核弹不是他扔的一样。  
“御堂……那你现在……”  
“……其实我也不知道，这到底算不算……喜欢。但是我至少能确定，我没有兴趣对你继续复仇了，同时我也并不希望你离开。”  
他在说出那个词的时候原本就泛红的脸颊几乎涨的滴血。  
我什么也没说，我觉得我现在开口可能控制不了我的语调。  
“所以……”自从他说出来之后他的声音就越来越小，似乎是在后知后觉的害羞。他似乎还说了什么，只不过那声音已经可以被我的心跳声掩盖下去了。直到他自嘲一般的笑起来：“……你说我身上有辐射，其实你根本就是放射源吧……自从遇见你之后，我的思考方式也已经……失常的彻彻底底了。”  
他说着，举起酒杯，似乎是要满杯灌下去——我本能的伸出手去拦，半小时之前我还希望把他灌醉，但是此情此境之下我却觉得他越清醒越好。  
然而他的手已经不稳，整杯酒就顺着领口倒下去。他还穿着衬衫，被深红酒液濡湿的布料紧紧贴在皮肤上，随着他站起来的动作更为扩散。  
喉咙已经开始发干了。  
“我……我去换衣服。”他欲盖弥彰的转身，被我一把拉住。他踉跄着被我推到墙上，什么也没来及说，就被我吻住。

这应该是我从刚才起就一直想要做的事情了。吻他，尽管他不愿意承认，但是这绝对是他最喜欢的亲密行为。所以这次他连象征性的抵抗都放弃了，而是把手里的昂贵酒杯扔到一边——我并没有看到那个过程，我只是听到了它破裂时清脆悦耳的声响。伴随着那个声音他的手抚上我的脊背，然后试探一般的加重了力道。  
结束的时候他已经勉强靠着墙站着，喘息的凌乱而诱人。  
“这么好的酒，就这样浪费了不觉得可惜吗……”一边在他耳边吐气一边舔吻他的耳垂，然后顺着颈部向下，在他的锁骨上来回舔舐。滑嫩的皮肤沾上红酒变的湿冷，在唇齿间黏腻着，效果绝对胜过全世界的催情剂。

在我开始解他衬衫纽扣的时候，他制住我的手。  
“佐伯……”他喊我的名字，眨着眼，迷蒙着的水汽就这样流下来。我扶着他的脸让他看向我。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“不是……”  
“那种话都说出来了还想要我放过你？”  
“至少……别在这里。”  
紧贴的下体能感觉到他也在爆发的边缘。  
“我知道。”抓住他的手腕，以我确定他不会逃跑的力度，“去你的房间吧。”

\---


	12. Chapter 12

衣服散落了一地，当我把他压在床上的时候，他的身上已经只剩下一件衬衫。  
以唇舌继续舔吻他的锁骨，向下一粒一粒解开刚才未能打开的纽扣。几个月来这种动作对我已经再简单不过，而他似乎终于找回了羞耻心似的，闭着眼睛侧过头，一字不发。  
鼻翼间红酒的醇香混合着我所钟爱的他的沐浴露的味道，被我尽数吸进肺里。于是它开始膨胀，我能感觉到，随着它的脉动我的阴茎已经肿得发痛。  
红酒黏着着衣料让它们不能被轻易掀开，反正我也打算慢慢来——于是衔着他的衣角缓缓揭下，仔细吻过每一寸显露出的肌肤——  
御堂的身体绷紧了，在我再次逼他发出呻吟之前，他猛地推开我，半坐起身将身上唯一的遮盖物一把扯下。他那时看了我一眼，泛红的眼角向上飞起暧昧的含着挑衅，但下一秒他放松身体倒回床上，全身上下一丝不挂，赤裸的苍白躯体润了酒色在月光下几乎泛着萤光。  
那光芒让我头晕目眩，一时之间竟不知从何开始。只是弯曲四肢撑在他身上，口干舌燥的欣赏这副从未见过的坦率美景。现在，现在……即使我的双手未被束缚，这具身躯也美的让我不忍玷污。  
“……你，没问题吧？”  
察觉到我的停顿，他的眼微微睁开一条缝。  
并不想被他审视，于是凑到他耳畔，“居然怀疑我呢……”，顺势含住他的耳垂以舌翻弄，同时单手拉开他试图挡住我的手臂，用力按在床上：“你忘了当初，我是怎么让你舒服的发疯的吗……”  
“我可不觉得……那是因为舒服……”他试图挣脱我的手，但是未能如愿，于是转而抽出挤在我和他腰侧中的另一只手臂，并未推开我，而是揽住了我的肩膀。他在触及依旧包裹着我的衬衫时皱起了眉，我能感受到他的指尖在我的背脊上游走，接着是皮革项圈被轻轻按压的触感——那只手一路返回我的脖颈之下，开始解我的纽扣。  
我抓住他的手指，握紧，泛着凉意的指尖在我的手中生出热量。那样微弱的温暖径直沁进心扉，忍不住吻上他的唇，他以更为火热的方式回应我，激吻的间隙我的衣服不知是被谁丢开，总之在我舍得放开他时我亦是与他坦诚相见。  
原来赤裸相拥的感受是如此美妙，我竟然从来都未曾察觉。  
在他眉心一吻，起身缩到他的下半身。像是他对我做过的那样，含住他早已高昂等待着我的阴茎，用上最卑微的姿态小心侍奉——不知道是不是因为这个男人的关系，就算是整根吞入都不觉得恶心。  
方才揉弄囊袋的手指向旁边滑去，接着唾液的润滑在大腿根部按压，那时他把腿张的更开，我猜这是御堂孝典生来第一次这么做。回应着他的盛情邀请，就着柔软的皮肤向下，探入穴口，轻松插入两根手指——  
我什么都没忘过，恐怕从第一次碰他开始，所有取悦他的方式就变成了我本能的一部分。  
所以他咬着嘴唇封住带着哭腔的呻吟时，我轻车熟路的触碰着他的敏感点，指甲轻轻刮过去。  
他终于舍得叫出来了，在他释放在我口中的时候。

在咽下去之前，我甚至顿了半秒去体会那股咸涩的腥味。那一瞬间它仿佛被注满了燃料，瞬间烧起来，把我最后一丝理智灼成汗水淌出去。  
将他还半硬着的阴茎上所有的浊物舔干净，我抬起头看着他喘息的样子。那是极其性感撩人的姿态，就算看过再多次，也不可能乏味——更何况他从未用过现在的眼神看我。  
被情欲浸透了的迷离紫眸，专注的聚焦在曾经不屑一顾的人身上，那里面有过的恨意如今烟消云散，取而代之的是将要烧滚我的炽烈感情。  
那么多年过去了……现在，我即将拥有他了……无论身体，就连心也……  
他向我伸出手，划过我的嘴角拭去残留的精液。  
“唔……抱歉。”  
抓住那只滑的像鱼一般的手掌，恋恋不舍的将他最后一点精液舔入口中，顺势含住他的手指吸吮。  
整个视线都蒙上雾气，何以将他眼角的羞涩都看到如此清楚。  
“你永远都不用对我道歉。”濡湿他的整只左手，在他的无名指上留下吻痕，“况且……味道很好啊，你要不要尝尝看？”  
作势凑近他的唇，他并未躲，而是咽了咽口水。  
太过明目张胆的邀请让我无法抗拒的在他唇上轻蹭。  
那算是暴风骤雨之前的忍耐，安静到我可以感到他的鼻息扑在我的脸上。  
这还不够，远远不够……我们都知道，但是眼下已经美好到我足以怀疑现实。“请给我更多。”我还是这么说了，就像是它千百次的嚎叫着说过同一句话。  
他睁开眼，氤氲水汽的瞳孔清清楚楚映出的我的身影，被他淡淡的微笑荡开。然后他撑着身体半坐起来，一手环上我的颈——   
“我怎么会……养了你这么贪得无厌的宠物……”  
我同样对他微笑，伸手将他散乱的额发梳理整齐，我突然觉得这种动作如此似曾相识。  
“你养的……可是一只饕餮。”

从未有哪个夜色这样耀眼过，对于我这样旧居黑暗仿若盲眼面壁的人而言，简直就如同整个宇宙都在闪烁一般。  
自从遇上御堂之后，所有常识和理智统统失效，我所能做的只有遵从我的欲望——  
占有他。  
那几乎是最古老的冲动，即使是像我这样的败犬之身也无法抗拒的，征服的渴望。  
于是就这样缓缓进入他的身体，一寸一寸的前进，闭着眼感受他为我打开的身体，然后挺腰，摆动，在他的内壁撞击……翻涌的快感早已剥夺整具身体的控制权，整个灵魂仿佛都升腾出去，高飞起来，俯视着荒淫的我们——我似乎能看到，重叠的裸体，如同生来便应该相拥般合衬。  
他是我的。  
从见到他第一面起，心就沉重的爆发成黑洞一般欲壑难平。  
所以我早该知道了……  
莫名其妙的记起以前哪部老电影说过，当你不想被别人拒绝，最好的方法就是先拒绝别人。  
我早该知道他于我的价值，我早该明白我无法承受被他拒绝。所以我不想给他拒绝我的机会。  
但是现在他是我的了——这样简单的事我竟然白白浪费了三年。  
突然一直在心中重压着的感情几近决堤。  
并不是在意被人凌辱的三年，而是我本来可以，多出很久的时间，跟他一起……

“御堂……”  
回忆重叠又消散，与属于过去的图景不同，这次他确实的抬起头来看向我。  
我顿了两秒，才记起除去他名姓之外的音节。  
“事到如今……你该好好说出来了吧……对我，到底是怎么想的……”  
他眯起眼，还在我颈间的手顺势插入我的发间。我突然的加速让他眼角的泪水流下去，出口的语句在凌乱的呻吟间支离破碎。  
“你才是，事到如今……一句正经的告白……都没说过吧……”

“我爱你。”

其实这句话一点也不难说出口。  
前提是如果它毫无价值，或者它的价值超过我所拥有的其他的一切。

他彻底愣住，直直看着我，几秒之后才慌乱的视线乱飘。我故意在他敏感点上冲撞，让他连最后一点反应的机会都不复存在——  
于是，在不知道第几轮的爆发之前，他紧闭着眼，如同被逼上绝路一般，低声说道：

“我也……爱你。”

\---

并没有一副眼镜架在我的鼻梁上。  
但是我却清清楚楚的听到玻璃破碎的声音。  
霎那间弥散在我眼前的温暖水雾似是被风吹散，我看清楚他弓起腰射精，我知道他抱着我的手扒住我的皮肤在背上划过几道血痕，但是我却听不见想象中拔高的呻吟。  
只有清脆的破碎声而已。  
然后，是我，不知第几次将热流注入他的体内。  
一直横亘在我们之间的界限在那一瞬间分崩离析，莫可言明的幸福感冲破了所有的屏障，如同我那一直俯视着我们的灵魂一样，飞向空中。  
我不由自主的向上看，似乎看到了丝丝缕缕亮闪闪的丝线，岌岌可危的牵扯着什么依旧留在我身体中的东西。  
接着，其中一根断裂了。  
那是一种痛苦的连锁反应，虽然我什么都来不及感觉到，但是我却清清楚楚的知道长久以来支撑着我身体与意识的一部分如今和那些丝线一起断裂了。然后，随着突如其来的巨大幸福感的涌入，那个缺口开始爆裂，同时另一些东西随之喷涌而出。  
就仿佛一个永远都灌不满的水桶。  
那些脆弱的联系似乎一点不剩，我的耳边只有巨大的流水声以及丝线崩裂产生的尖啸——即使身下就是柔软的床铺，我依旧感觉像是在下坠。之后是由天贯地的黑暗降下，如同所有那些意识模糊的日子里一样，粘稠的覆盖在身上。  
如同所有那些意识模糊的日子一样，我似乎能感觉到巨大的痛苦被施加在我身上，但是我仅仅只是感觉到它们而已。黏腻的黑色将我同外界隔开，一切的刺激都如同无法抵达深海的阳光，它们存在着，只不过已经与我无关了。

但是……  
“我也爱你。”  
这样清楚的听到了。   
他说过的话，他无可辩驳.  
所以，就算只有那几秒，我们是在相爱啊。  
从前，以后，都不再有意义了吧。

\---


	13. Chapter 13

这几天来已经习惯了下班之后直接去往医院，一路上就如同回家一般寻常。什么多余的担忧或者期待都不抱，我只是停好车乘电梯进病房，如此而已。  
仿佛只是来看望一个不甚亲密的病人。  
其实元旦过后也就一周有余，大概是一开始我表现的实在失态，所以现在如此的平静才让人生疑……总有护士不明状况的试图安慰我，但事实上，我也确实只是看望一个不甚亲密的病人罢了。什么期待的必要都没有。  
走进病房的时候天还未黑下来，苍蓝的天空卷着烟雾一般的云层，慢慢暗淡下去。那时护士还在给他换上新的药瓶，所以我根本看不到他的脸。

那时我还觉得会有什么事发生。  
但是护士直起身，回过头，看到我后向我报以微笑，接着绕过病床打开窗户换气。那时我才感到这一室的暖风有多闷热，而适时扑面而来的寒意则恰好将这些燥热的心绪吹开。我清醒无比的看向病床，丝毫不感到意外的，看见他睡在病床上毫无生气的样子。  
佐伯克哉。  
无论什么时候都只会给我添麻烦的混蛋。

现在想想一周之前发生的事，简直就是一个闹剧……只有让人发笑的余地。  
那么我当初到底是在惶恐什么呢。

从那之后佐伯陷入昏迷，而我只有不明就里的把他送来医院，得到的答案却是：  
“一切正常。”  
他的身体比上次他昏倒时要好上不少，生理机能更没有任何损伤。他的昏迷丝毫不符合逻辑，但是他现在却躺在病床上，人畜无害，安安静静。  
医生束手无策，只有每天给他输液以补充身体所需。然后，等着他自己醒过来。  
但是我就这样每天在他的病床前坐上整晚，越来越相信，我根本看不到他醒过来了。

\---

“御堂先生，您的晚饭还是和以前一样……不需要换换口味吗？”  
“没关系的，麻烦了。”  
护士小姐在拔下针头之后像平常那样跟我搭话，而我也只是一样，用最平常的态度应答。然后我目送着女孩子娇俏的背影走出房间带上门，才放心的把目光转回到他的脸上。  
他昏迷之后，我才发现我似乎从来没看清过这个男人。  
虽然我知道他的相貌，但是若是闭上眼，那些所有的细节都会模糊不见。我只能承认那是一张漂亮的面孔，除此之外，什么都不记得。  
当然现在他不会躲避我的目光也不会做出一些让我无法直视他的举动，不过我也不能就这样一直盯着他看——我不知道他还要睡多久，我不想这么快就看腻他。  
但是今天似乎有什么不同，即使他依旧只是闭着眼，我却微妙的觉得他似乎是在做梦。

其实这几个月，过的就仿佛身在梦中一般。  
我记得那天他对我说，我说的每一句话他都记得清清楚楚。那时我突然无言，因为仔细回想，这几个月他做过什么事说过什么话我毫无印象。  
似乎我一直刻意的忽略他，即使是我选择带他回来，但是我一开始，真的只是为了证明，即使他在也无法改变我，而已。  
虽然后来证实我完全失败了。  
但我只记得，记得某个早晨他满脸戾气的告白，和他的体温一般，只能让人寒颤。  
还有那天晚上，他抱着我，最后对我说的那句话。  
那样低沉的声音，结尾带着喘息般的颤抖，令我毛骨悚然一般的，似乎是骤冷到极点反而觉得烫手。于是几乎哽咽，只因为他的眼神太过煽情。  
然后我回了他同样的话。我并不打算否认这点，虽然我现在看着他的脸，一点真实感都没有。  
痛苦。担忧。恼怒。不甘心。恐惧。  
这些感情他曾逐一加诸于我，但是现在，荡然无存。  
仿佛他睡在这里一生一世，也与我没什么瓜葛。

他的眼睑颤抖着，这是他几天以来最有生机的动作。不由自主的伸出手，停留在他眉骨中央。  
我不知道我有没有触碰到他，但是我却觉得我的手指发颤。  
然后，沿着鼻梁下滑，划过脸颊，磨蹭着他隐隐约约的胡茬。  
这感觉很新鲜，毕竟他从来没有一副任人宰割的样貌躺在我面前过。  
护士已经来过，这间病房整晚都不会有旁人打扰。但是我还是心虚的起身拉上窗帘，脱掉鞋子爬上床，撑在他的身上。  
他依旧没有反应。  
我扳过他的脸，凑近了唇，一字一字清清楚楚的说：“我爱你。”  
他依旧没有反应。  
突然觉得这种游戏荒唐的有点可笑，因为我知道，就算我吻他，他也不会醒过来。  
于是干脆放开他，回到我原来坐着的位置，看着他紧闭的眼，突兀的冷笑了出来。

我爱你，这句话，我对他说了很多遍。  
当然他也许一次都没有听清楚过。  
那天他抱我的时候我是真心感到快乐，似乎是有生以来第一次，心甘情愿的和他做爱并且沉浸其中。他温柔的陌生，而且认真的可怕。在那之前是我向他表白了心意，我对他说，我所选择面对他的态度，全是因为我自己的心愿。  
这其实是毫无意义的废话，甚至于，更像是托辞。就仿佛我说原谅他是个借口，这句话本身也是个借口。  
而且我并非是因为害羞而掩饰，而是确实不知道，这到底算不算喜欢。  
然后的一切似乎顺理成章，从未体会过的美好感受，柔情缱倦，更何况他佐伯克哉那样的男人的告白本身就极其具有杀伤力。  
所以在他倒在我身上失去意识的时候几乎崩溃般不知所措，所以在听到诊断不明的时候近乎发狂，所以那一整天失魂落魄的形同疯癫。  
所以我觉得我爱他。  
可是后来我才想起，直到那一天之前我还在纠结这样的示好是否会引起误会，直到那一月之前我还希望他消失在我面前，直到那一年之前我还对他恨之入骨而且愿意尽我所能报复。  
然后只需要一天，我就可以爱上他了吗。

\---


	14. Chapter 14

半夜醒来，浑身酸痛，才发现自己竟然是伏着病床睡着的。下意识的轻声站起舒展筋骨，才想起根本不需要担心会吵醒谁。  
应急灯亮着，我眼中斑驳的色块逐渐清晰起来。  
一成不变的现实取代了寒冷的梦境。  
病房里的暖风开的总是太足，微妙的竟觉得窒息。我看了躺在床上的那人一眼，穿起外套走出房间。我需要一点冷空气，即使天空并未飘起梦中的雪。  
即使睡过几个小时，依旧觉得疲倦不堪。一步步走到医院的中庭，只看到一片光秃秃的树。  
寒风在枯枝间流窜，发出轻飘飘的噪音。  
突然觉得气氛有点诡异，下意识的拉紧风衣，背后却传来了脚步声。

猛然回过头去，意外的看到有着金色长发的男人诡秘的笑容。  
“夜安，御堂孝典大人。”

“你……为什么会在这里……”  
尽管下意识的询问，脑内却花了几秒才回忆起这男人的身份。我与他并不相熟，唯一的瓜葛只是……他把佐伯克哉送给了我。  
慷慨的如同送来的只是一只母狗一样。  
这么说来，据佐伯所言，他正是与面前这自称Mr.R的男人做了交易，以自己的身体供人玩乐为代价，交换我的死而复生。  
脊背涌上一股令人不快的寒意，也许是因为眼前这男人一成不变的，虚浮的微笑，看起来实在甜腻的让人恶心。

“我注视着您二位的时间远比您想象的要漫长，御堂先生。”  
仿佛是为了验证他的言语，他的身影在我眼中摇曳起来，如同鬼魅一般飘忽不定。  
如果可以我绝对不愿跟这种散发着危险气息的人扯上任何关系，但事到如今我似乎早已丧失了主动权。那个在阴影中伫立的男人仿佛藏在木偶剧的幕后一般，由头至尾为我们设下了一个圆满的圈套。尽管脑内的拼图还并不完整，但我确信他就掌握着最后一块碎片。  
“……你知道些什么吧，关于佐伯……睡着的事。”  
我决定开门见山。  
“咦……难道，那不是御堂先生的愿望吗？”  
他夸张的惊叹，演技造作的如同自上世纪的默剧中脱胎，尽管那双眼睛无波无澜，仿若凝固的琥珀一般安静。  
相较之下他的话语反而让我吃惊。  
“……怎么可能。”

我当然从未期望过这种事。  
脑海中浮现出这几日来他躺在病床上的样子，我无法清晰的描绘出他的五官，但是我却记得他极具欺诈性的无害表情。  
一张一成不变又逆来顺受的脸。  
我每天对着这样的脸说出爱你的句子，心底的爱意烫的着火，慢慢将希望烧干净。  
留下一堆漆黑的灰烬。  
这应该不是他的错，但是我就是忍无可忍的归罪于他。那么多混账事都做过了，却用如此哀戚的方式告白，然后在我下定决心接受之后，就擅自离我而去。  
仔细想想，当时不知从何而来的勇气实在荒唐的很。  
就像这整段关系一样。  
现在的我很需要他给我一点信心，向我证明我并没有做出错误的选择，但是他显然没有这个机会。虽然我依旧在等他醒来，但是我自己都不知道我能坚持多久。我每天对他说爱，可我只是为了给他一个交代。  
就只是这样而已。

“哦呀……这样欺骗自己的心，也许会再一次走向最坏的结果呢……”  
回过神时，Mr.R的声音在我身后响起。  
不知道他什么时候绕了过来，只知道他现在离我很近。下意识的转过身做出防备的姿态，他却自觉的拉开了距离。  
“虽然看起来还在迟疑不决，可是您却罔顾了我的告诫，毫无畏惧的打开了束缚那只野兽的项圈，不是吗？”

项圈？  
突然之间，我发现了这几日以来看着佐伯时所感受到的，那奇妙违和感的源头。  
自重逢之后一直锁在他颈上的项圈，不见了。

那天将他送到医院的时候很匆忙，根本没有摘下项圈的记忆……是从什么时候开始消失的，明明他比我还要抵触摘下它来。  
“如果您想知道的话，就在这里哟。”  
眼前，Mr.R那被黑色皮革手套的手掌之上，同样漆黑的项圈安静的躺在上面。  
并非由锁链的部分打开，而是从中间，整整齐齐的断裂开了。

看到那项圈的霎那，当日的红色似是重新流回我的眼里。  
那天在那间疯狂的CLUB里，我接受佐伯克哉这份礼物的时候，眼前的男人确实警告过我——  
“只要您还希望佐伯克哉是您的宠物，就请不要松开那只野兽的项圈——如若您不想再为利齿所伤。”  
言犹在耳。

“……我并没有打开它。”  
虽然我确实不再希望佐伯克哉继续做我的宠物了。  
“那么……难道是您二位的联系，已经成长到这个小小封印无法抑制的程度了吗……还真是，令人嫉妒呢。”  
男人修长的手指把玩着手中的皮革，凝视着我的眼里闪烁着玩味的光芒。  
坦白来讲，这男人所说的一切我都无法理解。只是他的言辞之间某种既视感若隐若现，仿佛有什么深埋的秘密即将决堤。

“你是什么意思……封印？”  
“这次，可确确实实是您的愿望呢，御堂孝典大人。”

他在叫我名字的时候，微微低下了头，仿佛是恭敬一般。然而月光在他的眼镜镜片上晃了一轮，刺进我的眼里，犹如若干年前的某个寒夜，一模一样的令我头晕目眩。  
可是……我与这男人毫不相熟……唯一的瓜葛只是他把佐伯克哉送给了我。  
应该……只是这样而已。

仿佛是看到了什么极其有趣的东西，男人掩着嘴轻笑出声。  
“看您的反应，难道是已经忘记了吗……那也是理所当然的事情呢，毕竟是很痛苦的回忆哟？”  
“可是若果这世上所有被忘记的事都未曾发生过，人类的烦恼也就不会这样的有趣了吧……”  
“你给我把话说清楚。”压低声音，竭尽全力撑起一副强硬的气势，“这到底是怎么回事……你对他……对我，做了什么？”  
“既然您这么说了，我自然会帮您回忆起来。”他唱歌一般的声调越发圆滑，一手摘下头顶的礼帽姿态优雅的对我鞠躬致敬，“几个月前那次短暂的相会，并不是我们初次相见哟，御堂大人。”

\---


	15. Chapter 15

三年前。

“你觉得你还能撑到什么时候，御堂先生？”  
明明是被拥抱着，但却一点暖意都感觉不到，仿佛整个身体紧贴在冰块上，寒冷的触觉慢慢从接触的肌肤渗透进来。  
“这样，也差不多到极限了吧……”  
在他贯穿进来的瞬间，那些徘徊在我耳边的句子同时穿透了我的抗拒。包裹着痛苦的麻木逐渐消融，低迷的感官一同复苏，仿佛切开的伤口开始流血一般，灼烧着我漠然的意识。  
那时才想起来我身在何处。  
猛然睁开眼，他正好挺身，呜咽声擅自脱口的瞬间正好对上他的眼神，透过镜片我只能看清一片冰冷的嘲弄。  
无论怎样扭动身体，也无法逃脱他双臂的桎梏。  
恐怕那种程度的反抗已经不能再取悦他，他把我压在地板上，绞紧了锁着我手腕的铁链。手臂被迫伸直，只能徒劳的摩擦着地板。  
然后，双腿被抬高，像是整个身体被折成两半的一般弯曲下来。  
他以绝对不容质疑的力道侵入。  
那时我能弄清楚的只有这件事而已。  
“里面还是一样的烫呢……很棒哟。”  
他似乎在自言自语。  
他在对我做什么，他还要对我做什么，我似乎都已经不再关心了。

\---

那时的我已经被监禁了很久，久到很多看似接受不能的耻辱无可奈何的成为了习惯。我不知道我还在坚持什么，正如我也不知道他还在坚持什么。  
手被皮具反绑在身后，双膝触地跪在他身前，他的手指抚过遮盖了我视线的眼罩，然后将它一把扯下。骤然的亮光下他像是烙在我视网膜上的阴影，只有一个漆黑的轮廓。  
然后，水从头顶淋下来，淋在我和他两人的身上。他毫无反应，但我却觉得热的发烧。我闭起眼试图低下头，他正好扳过我的下巴，手指用力扣开我的牙关，然后腥涩的肉块直接插进我的口腔。  
浴室里慢慢弥漫起蒸汽。  
他也许在说话，但那些语言的意义并不比流水声多。  
那天他的感觉来的很快，或者是被分身顶进喉咙也已经成为了我可悲的习惯之一，他很快就到达了极限。颤抖着的阴茎拔出去，在我被呛到咳嗽的同时，他在我的脸上射了。  
他失神的半秒钟我睁开眼，那时我已经可以看清楚我眼前的景象，唯独离我最近的那个人除外。然后他关掉了水龙头，未被冲掉的精液在我脸上极其缓慢的下流。  
那感觉让我恶心，特别是在我舔掉留在唇边的那一点之后。  
我没听见他的笑声也看不清他的脸，但是我分明知道他恶意的微笑。他俯下身，手臂以拥抱的姿态滑过我的颈间。  
“还能站起来吗，御堂先生？”  
他好像是想把我抱起来，我挣扎着向后躲，毫无知觉的下半身在湿滑的瓷砖上摔倒。  
头撞在墙上的时候我感觉黑色都在爆发着亮光。   
如此狼狈的姿态，在他面前，反正又是一个笑料。我试图说话，但是张开的嘴只能像离开水的鱼一样徒劳的呼吸。  
“玩够了么。”  
重新找回的嗓音几乎把我吓到。什么时候开始我已经可以用平静的谈论吞卡手电的口气谈论我自己了。  
他滞了几秒，在我的身侧蹲下。这样低的姿态依旧足够他俯视我。他的手抚上我撞伤的位置，及其温柔的，抚摸着。  
“当然没有。”

他牵扯着我的头发，把我的头拽起来。弓成极限的脖颈将我的呻吟卡在半路，而他萎靡下去的分身就在我眼前晃着。我甚少见到他未勃起的姿态，总觉得比那时还要丑恶很多。  
他用那根蹭着我的脸。  
我努力的张着两眼试图看清楚发生在我身上的一切，这已经是我能对我自己的现状作出的最后的关心。  
然而他似乎看破了我的意图。  
“反正你也习惯我的东西了吧，不过我觉得你还是闭上眼比较好呢。”  
接下来，先于我已经模糊了的视线被我接收到的，是鼻尖闻见的污溺的味道。

在我意识到他在做什么之后，我发现我已经如他所说的闭紧了眼。可是掩耳盗铃改变不了任何事实。我试图别过头，被他的手紧紧钳制住，直至整个上半身都被他牢牢压在地板上。然后温热的液体源源不断的从我的脸上流下去，流到我的身体上，慢慢打湿我仅剩的自尊心。  
至少它还活着，我是不是该感到开心，我至少还有底线，尽管我发现它的时候它已经被再一次侵犯了。  
它还会继续被侵犯下去的。我的底线，还有我自己。直到它们都被彻底破坏为止。  
在我终于敢睁开眼的时候，他的脸上挂着的，就是这样一副表情。  
我依旧被他压制在浴室的瓷砖上，被从我身上流下去的尿液浸泡着。我已经毫无力气挣扎，反正那味道在我身上黏着着似乎永远也洗不下去。我还是睁着眼，但是不管我看向哪里都只能见到他那副令人不寒而栗的邪恶笑脸。  
在他拿着花洒冲向我的时候我依旧睁着眼。那些水直接打进我的眼睛里，我想也许这样我还能哭出来。  
然而从我身体里流出去的不止是眼泪。

\---

这具身体已经悬在崩坏的边缘，即使我还能从虚无中触碰到现实，也只不过是苟延残喘而已。  
时间趋久，再多的花样也有玩完的一天。他似乎也失去了慢条斯理的耐心，开始直截了当的对着我发泄他的恶意。那种焦躁的表情，仿佛侵犯我是在浪费他自己的时间。  
他把我拖到床上，用力的揽住我的腰。上半身随着他的动作抬起，我伸出手试图支撑，却被他钳住手腕锁在床头。  
他插进来的时候照例痛的想要尖叫，未愈的旧伤随着他粗暴的动作被再度撕裂。当我的视线重新聚焦时他恰好顶进，那时我所看着的天花板似乎是直接向我挤压过来一般。  
我看着他额角冷汗慢慢下滑，觉得这种性交的方式连他都未必能感觉到快乐，所以为什么要做这种事，问过太多次的问题已经无聊到失去了意义，我依旧执着的原因大概只是为了吐出一些完整的句子，让我有机会喘息而不发出那些妓女一般的呻吟声。我从来都不指望他能回答我，然而他的手指抵上我的唇，在我张口的瞬间插进我的嘴里玩弄我的舌尖。  
“我是为了你好……事到如今只有我能救你，我只不过想让你认清现状而已……只有我可以让你永远的幸福下去呢。”  
他的声音一如既往的低沉，带着一丝蛊惑的意味。激烈的动作丝毫不影响他衣冠楚楚，用我泄欲似乎是他付出的牺牲。  
但是我知道我在流血，而他大概不懂人类会感觉到疼。

他的手指依旧在我口中肆虐，犹豫了半秒，我狠狠地咬下去。  
上次在他逼我口交的时候我就想这么做，但是说实话，我不敢。  
当他的血在我的嘴里流出来的时候，透过他的镜片我能看到他的眼睛瞪大了。大概他也没想到我还会反抗，只是他的演讲比他的血他的精液更让我恶心的想吐。  
你只不过是想要上我而已，何必说的这么伟大。  
他试图抽回手却失败，毕竟我已经用力到齿关已经僵硬。他甩了我一个耳光，而我几乎只感觉到了掌风掠过的寒意。他终于拔出手指，血混杂着唾液一起滴下来。  
那黏腻的混合液落的很慢，然而其他的一切都已经凝固。  
我看着他的血落在我的身上。  
他明明应该乐在其中，否则他有什么颜面骗我说，这叫做幸福。

\---

眼睛被蒙上，体内塞进振动棒，双腿呈M字大开，他的鞭子迫不及待的落下来。  
我不知道这算是惩罚还是日常的一部分。  
他的手段和以前别无二致，只是他似乎不再游刃有余。那时他的鞭打可以让从未受过这种待遇的我高潮，而现在就算粗大的振荡器直接刺激我的敏感点，他杂乱无章的手法依旧连让我勃起都做不到。  
只是痛而已。  
只是痛。  
只是痛。  
我咬紧唇坚定意志绝不发出一丝可能取悦他的声音，而他估计是盛怒到一言不发。  
凌厉的鞭声，振动棒的嗡鸣，只是愈发衬托着他与我之间横亘的沉默。  
多少羞辱的言语或者走投无路的怒骂也无法穿透的沉默。   
逐渐凝成死寂。

\---

他把我压在沙发上的时候我下意识的挣扎，然而在我的身体开始颤抖前，我发现我已经忘记了挣扎的理由。  
这只不过和那么多个淫靡的夜色一样，被他侵犯罢了。  
没有任何分别。  
“你已经不记得这里了吗？”他显然对我的无所谓感到了不满，把我被缚住的双手举过头顶，凑在我耳边呢喃着：“第一次被我强奸的时候，有没有想过你还会躺在这被我操多几次啊？”  
他的问题让我不由自主的回忆起那看似遥不可及的过去，那个时候，被他下了药任他为所欲为的时候，我大概觉得那会是我人生中最屈辱不过的时刻了。  
看似遥不可及的过去……说到底，连一年都不到吧。  
我简直就是个笑话。  
那时候他还要费心刺激我全身的敏感带，而现在他需要的只是插进来而已……无论是痛还是快乐这具身体来者不拒，而我，我御堂孝典本人的意志从来不被他们考量在内。  
事到如今，只有我，一小部分的我，还在顽固的抵抗。

“不如干脆承认怎么样，你就是个淫荡又下贱的受虐狂。被那么对待之后不还是有感觉了吗，为什么非要一直装出讨厌的样子不可。”  
这具身体已经是他的玩物了，我能感觉到，它为他的每一次触摸而兴奋颤栗，它欢呼着迎接他的占有，它向我露出獠牙尖啸着，它需要的是那个男人，它想要他，而我只不过是它获得全部乐趣的障碍。  
“也许……你说的没错呢。”  
我在看向他的时候，我发现我已经很久没有直视过他的眼。在这个角度下那双总是隐匿在镜片的反光里的眼睛清澈的一望见底。我分明的记得他曾经用怎样不加掩饰的露骨目光舔舐我的全身，然而现在在他眼里燃烧着的感情我前所未见。当然这并不值得我困扰，毕竟我毫无理解他想法的兴趣和能力。  
眼下我想要解决的不是他，而是我自己。  
“如你所说，我就是天生淫荡又下贱。我喜欢被人虐待，所以被强奸也可以高潮……”  
这是事实，我无可否认。这具身体是他崩坏的玩物，事到如今只有一小部分的我还在顽固的抵抗。  
但是我永远都不会放弃。

“我讨厌的那个，从头到尾都是你。”  
“是你在对我做这种事，就算是我喜欢的事也罢，只要想到是你在做，我就会反抗……”  
“因为你这种人渣……让我恶心。”

那一瞬间我依旧凝视着他的双眼，那里面炽热的光火依旧燃烧着，如此爆裂，如此暴戾，须臾间只剩一摊漆黑的余烬。  
然后他埋下头，那之后我再也不看清他的表情。我还以为他至少会冷笑，然而他的虚伪已经包裹不住他几乎满得要溢出来的黑暗，所以他的声音从未如此阴冷过。  
“可惜……你好像没得选。”

\---


	16. Chapter 16

我总是以为我已经见证了他残忍的底线，然而他也总有办法证明他可以变的更加冷酷无情。  
我大概真的激怒了他，我也不懂为什么我还有心力逞口舌之快，不过那些恶言一半赠给他，另外一半说给我自己。  
然后我付出了代价。我有所准备，甚至于我也期待着。我确实渴望痛苦，不过不是因为我喜欢，而是因为眼下只有简单明快的疼痛才能让我清醒过来。  
本就如此，这一切都非常单纯。他想毁掉我，我憎恨他。就是这样。  
但是那天他已经彻底失控，以至于在我醒来时，我几乎感到惊讶。  
我昏迷了两天，他告诉我，那时他斜倚在卧室的墙上死死的盯着我看，脚边散落了一地的烟头。

其实这一次晕过去和之前有点微妙的不同，我并非彻底失去意识。沉浸在黑暗之中之后，我听到他对我说——我不知道那是我潜意识里被他污染的那一部分的臆想还是他真的对着我说了——他说，你明明知道只要你稍微向我求救，稍微依靠我一点，我就会住手的吧。  
那句话在我的耳边挥之不去，以至于他试图把我扶起来的时候我没有甩开他的手，而是就着那力道正对准他。  
“我不会向你屈服的。”  
即使没有他的帮助我连直起腰恐怕都做不到。  
他的面上依旧是我见惯了的无来由的焦躁，此时此刻更是笼上了一层疲惫。过于浓烈的烟味让我觉得他似乎也被点燃过，只消一碰就会散成一摊灰落在地上。他似乎已经没有了发怒的气力，只是伸手轻易制住我试图推开他的动作。  
“你，是，我，的。”  
这已经是一场战争，而这大概就就是他的誓词。他低沉的嗓音被香烟毁了一半，所以他一字一顿吐出来的音节飘高，单薄的毫无说服力。  
但是他恐怖的眼神从来都没有离开过我的身上。

你根本不明白，之所以不向你求救，是因为我知道你救不了我。  
你连你自己都救不了。

我已经无法承受他更多的暴力，但是这不代表他会放过我。  
走进浴室的时候我发现我已经忘记上次不在他的监视之下沐浴是什么时候，事到如今二十平方米的自由都遥不可及，即使我可以把他锁在门外，这场噩梦依旧渗透了这整个囚笼。  
再多的热水也洗不掉我一身的憔悴，我心知肚明，因此我一直避过镜子不看，但仅仅我视线所及之处就是无数的淤青。我只能闭上眼，迅速冲洗干净之后把我整个人包裹严实。  
在那一瞬间我似乎找到了一点曾经的自己悠闲洗漱之后享受晚间的感觉，我甚至打算就这么走出去，但是当我握上门把手的时候，从指间传来的静电迅速窜到脚底。  
我在干什么。  
我问着自己。  
始作俑者就在门外，而我居然如此懦弱的替他掩盖了他犯下的所有罪行，然后打算就这么走出去然后继续任他为所欲为。  
耳畔突然传来了一声，再熟悉不过的，轻蔑的冷笑。  
那是我自己的声音。  
我蓦然回身，背后是一面巨大的，湿漉漉的镜子。那上面映出是我自己的脸。  
那张脸居然在笑。  
那是我自己在一个完全相反的世界里，嘲笑着我。

凝水的雾气从镜面上流下来，仿佛是我满面纵泪。  
于是我干脆把我身上的浴巾尽数扯开，鼓起全部勇气望向镜子里的裸体。纵横交错的鞭伤已经黯淡成玄紫色，在如纸一般惨白的肌肤上狰狞的如此触目惊心，以至于其间那些数不清的细小伤口和咬痕似乎都可以忽略不计。  
我就这么看着它们，我记得它们是如何留下的，我记得它们带来的痛苦。因此我害怕面对它们，或者说我害怕面对镜子里那个背负着这一切的男人。  
但是此时此刻，在我终于看见它们之后，这已经都不重要了。

他看见我的时候显然非常惊讶，我能看见他的瞳孔瑟缩着颤抖，仿佛他也会为他的所作所为感到恐惧一般。但他只是这么看着我，由头至脚的打量一遍，然后如此坦然的迎上我的目光。  
……他怎么可能。他当然不会忏悔，在他眼里我估计连人类都不算。  
虽然我至少以为这满目的伤痕勾不起他的兴致，但事实证明连这一点我都想错。他在我走过他身边的时候拉住我的手把我压倒在床上，从背后抱住我，热切的嘴唇就这样贴上我的后颈。  
我艰难的把我的手臂挣脱出来，他已经整个人骑在我的身上。“你都不打算把我绑起来吗？”难得自由的双手无用可施，反而连放在哪里都不知道。那男人只是恍若未闻，俯下身舔吻我的肩胛。这个角度我无论如何也看不到他，干脆就闭上眼打算沉默着忍耐，不过今次他似乎并不着急。  
他凌乱的头发在我的耳鬓边骚动着，很痒。  
他太过熟悉我的身体，他指尖随意的飘舞都可以得到我从内到外的回音。他抱着我的臀部抬起来，抢过我紧抓的枕头垫在我的腰下，然后一只手游上去在我胸前摸索着。  
他押上伤口的时候我闷哼了一声，他就此咄咄逼人的继续，他似乎还是记得他对我做的事，他顺着那些鞭痕爱抚下去，他在每一个他制造的痕迹上烙下灼热的吻，然后他把它们变的更深……那种感觉让我极为困扰，因为他的动作搅和的那些痛苦暧昧不清。  
我需要疼痛来让我清醒，而现在它们反过来麻醉我。  
迷幻我。  
吞噬我。

我不会跟你一起堕落，因为你堕落的所在甚至没有你自己的容身之处。

这些时日非人的对待让我对正常的性事都有了疏离感，因此我无法确定他现在的行为是否算得上取悦。  
他吻遍了我的全身，他慢条斯理的爱抚隔着皮肤沸腾了我的血液。我能感觉到我整个身体都已经滚烫，仍然冰冷的那部分已经不再计数了。他的手正套弄着我的阴茎，他无疑技巧高明，他让快感的波浪在我身体中翻滚，他让我只能颤抖着咬紧床单。  
“你根本阻止不了你自己的呻吟，何苦非要逞强。”  
他的另一只手伸过来，从后面押住我的下颚，将食指横在我的唇边。他应该长了教训，他肯定知道我会再次咬上去，他这次根本没有试图抽出来，大概他也明白我已经不是在反抗。  
我只是单纯的渴望着再次品尝他血液的味道。  
他压低的呻吟让我从恍惚间回过神，这次我主动放走了他，在他收回手之前我已经伸出舌舔干净了所有甜美的鲜红，而他的呻吟让我发现他今晚一样很沉默。  
或者说，他那些重复的碎语在我听来已经同沉默没什么区别。  
他只是重复着那四个音节，你是我的。 

他插进来的时候我的眼泪流了出来，那纯属条件反射的一部分，如果不是他擦掉它们我甚至根本不知道我在流泪。他将我整个人翻转过来，攥着我的手腕绕过他的肩膀。然后他顶进来，我下意识的攀紧他的背，自投罗网一般的埋进他的怀抱。“御堂。”他叫我的名字，他的声音在发颤。他原来还记得我曾经是谁，但他大概永远也意识不到那个人不会成为他的所有物。  
我不属于你，我不会属于你这种人。  
那时我抬起头努力的对上他的脸，我一直这样做，我要看清楚我所憎恨的人是谁，我忘掉的事已经太多了，但是我要这份恨意刻进我的骨髓里，流遍我身体的每一个黑暗的角落，为他所赐予的全部欢愉蒙上一层屈辱的烙印。也许我会就此崩溃，也许我的身体会彻底沦陷，但是我始终都是恨他的……恨着眼前这个男人。  
我努力的试图看清他，但是那些泪水啊……一直都在流个不停。它们让我眼前一片模糊，让那个人类的形状斑驳成大片色块溶化在房间的景象里。  
我看不懂他。  
“御堂……”  
他缓缓抽出，复又顶入，他的手掐进我大腿内侧的肉里，指甲嵌进的瞬间我还会觉得疼，但片刻之后就换来了满足感。  
我已经不知道那感觉应该如何称呼，如果仔细体会，大概类似于持续不断的电击，刺激着神经末梢，抽搐着最后抵达大脑的官能仅仅是麻痹，无知无觉，仿佛濒死的幻象。然而当那麻痹感消失，恢复的感官只觉得虚无，尖啸着的空虚无比渴望前半秒的麻木，仿若一触即发，等待那莫可言明但令人上瘾的感觉更彻底的将我掏空。  
从脚尖起始，全部的血液上涌着，汇集在那让我汹涌快乐着的根源处。

我要。  
我恨他。  
但是我需要他。

“御堂……我对你……”  
不要说话，现在不需要语言……我从来都听不懂他讲什么，他的言语和他的人一样对我毫无意义。他强迫了我，他改造了我的身体，他在我体内掏出一个只有他能填满的黑洞，而这样满足我就是他唯一的价值了。  
除此之外，他就是一个我所憎恨的人渣罢了。  
“sa……”  
我试图打断他，我像他重复我的名字那样试图叫他，然而仅仅吐出半个音节之后剩下的声音就全部淹没在了虚无之中。  
“sa……”  
我还是看不清他的脸，尽管我那么拼命的努力过了，于是我干脆闭上眼睛回忆他的长相，那应该是一张漂亮的脸孔，我似乎可以看到一个影影绰绰的形状，然而在我靠近时它就融化进漆黑之中。  
“御堂……你……”  
他停下了动作，他一整晚都没能分散我的注意力，然而一次未竟的呼唤竟让他顿住。空虚再次袭来，汹涌的风暴被强行压制下去，整副身体都在不满的抗议着，那些被快感麻痹的痛楚一瞬间变得尖锐到无法忍受。然而他不在意，他当然不会在意我的想法，他抓着我的肩膀把我拉近他，那张模糊的面孔放大了，但是我所能看到的只是他的眼。  
那双眼睛，染上了薄薄一层惧意。

“你……是打算喊我名字的吧。”  
不……我只是想要你继续……继续吧，我记得你不是想听我求饶的吗……“拜托了……”我已经说了……“拜托”……求你，求你给我。  
“御堂……你……为什么……”  
他的声音沙哑而干涩，那种枯萎一般的语调我闻所未闻。  
“你……还记得我叫什么吗？”

釜底抽薪的欲望终于冷却，仿若一盆冰水当头而下，寂灭到连烟都不再剩。  
我终于能够看到了，看清他的脸，看清这个人，我当然认得他。  
他就是我要恨的人。就是这样而已。  
他姓甚名谁……本来就不曾重要过吧。

“我至少以为……你会恨我入骨呢。”  
骤然的温差让我有种空气都要凝固的错觉。  
“看来我在你眼里……不对，我根本从未被你放在眼里过吧……我对你而言……”  
迄今为止他目光中曾有过种种复杂的不可理喻的神情如今终于单纯到可以让我看懂。  
那里面只剩下近乎于绝望的，疯狂。  
“我对你而言……真的只是一个……恶心的人渣啊。”

\---

他应该是真的想要杀了我。  
这是我经过那个暴戾的夜晚之后唯一记住的事。  
而他之所以停手完全与仁慈无关，他大概只是……害怕了。  
毕竟看着一个人死在自己手里是需要心理准备的——估计他还没做好我早晚会被他玩弄致死的觉悟——所以他仓皇而逃。他依旧锁着我的身体，也许他只是想要我自生自灭。  
也许他还会回来。  
也许他还会继续这所有的一切。  
我的身体开始颤栗，那并不是因为恐惧，更像是因为冷。

这房间里已经太过寂静了，静到我勉强的呼吸在我耳膜间掀起滔天骇浪。我恍惚间觉得这里已经很久没有响起过任何声响，或许曾有谁发出过支离破碎的音字，但它们从来都不曾组合成完整的句子。我的嘴已经不再用来说话，而且我还有什么好说的呢。  
谁都不在这里了。  
我突然觉得久违的安心，甚至于轻松。一个未着寸缕被铁链和皮铐捆缚着被迫蜷缩在地板上取暖的男人还能冒出这种想法，实在是太过可笑，于是我就笑了出来。  
那样的笑声，在这方寸间回响着。  
其实也许他试图对我说过什么，甚至我试图告诉他过什么，不过我和他之间横亘着的沉默早已不是话语可以穿透的。况且相比他有可能说出来的话，我宁愿躺在这里，躺在黑暗的寂静里，倾听着希望最后的尖啸。  
终归也不过是苟延残喘。  
就在不久之前，也许只是上一分秒，我还抱有希望——但是现在……在我再一次的心跳之后，我已经不需要绝望了。  
也许他还会回来。  
也许他还会继续这所有的一切。  
但是这一切将会终结在今天。

“您说的没错，这一切都将会在今天结束。”  
不期然响起的声音如同是末日前的钟声。随着那声音我拼尽全力撑起上身，然而锁链牵扯着我未能如愿。于是我只能抬起头看着那个不知何时闯进的男人，我与他素未谋面，单凭他浮夸的装扮我就可以断言。他俯视着我，也许我已经习惯被俯视，所以他这样玩味的看着我遍体鳞伤的裸体也令我毫无反应。我甚至不关心这人从何而来，就算那个男人终于玩腻了打算把我直接卖掉都已经无所谓。无论如何这场闹剧终于可以收场了。  
“那就结束它。”  
我听见我自己这么说。  
眼前的人俯下身，靠近了我与我平视着，明明是亲密的距离却让我觉得如此诡异。他戴着皮革手套的手抚过我的脸颊，将我一直停不下来的泪水擦干。  
“御堂大人这是在向在下求救吗……那还真是在下莫大的荣幸呢……那位大人付出了如此的努力，最后您宁愿向一个陌生人求援？”  
他付出的努力——他在我身上付出的所有努力，他日复一日的徒劳无功。我一直在问他他想要什么，其实我当然知道他要什么，我怎么可能不知道，正因为如此一丝扭曲的快感才自我心底淌过。那一瞬间我仿佛能看到他那模糊的面容在我心底闪现，口一开一合似在讲话。尽管他的声音在我听来一直都被巨大的流水声掩盖着，但现在我却知道他想说什么。

只是你已经毁了我一生，我岂能让一切都如你心意。

“是……求你，求求你，救我……”  
所以，是谁都好，除了你。 

“结束它……”  
你最想要的，我偏偏不会给你得到。  
眼前的男人微笑着，“那全凭您所愿。”他的手掌翻转间，一个红的妖异的石榴出现在我面前。

\---


	17. Chapter 17

那些事全部都发生在我的身上过。  
我无可否认，我也无从为那个加诸这一切折磨的人辩解，事到如今我只是一个来自未来的亡魂，在过去的囚笼中无力的随波逐流。事实上我对自己很诧异，被囚困在另一个“我”的体内，被卷进“我”暗流汹涌的仇恨漩涡，我居然依旧有着为他开脱的念头。  
那个男人，确实是一个疯子。  
……可他如此的渴望我。他已经付出了他所能付出的一切。

我爱你。

我恨你。

已经没有什么分别了。

“您这份蚀骨的恨意将会被刻进您的灵魂里，从此您和那位大人就会标注上相斥的印记。”  
做出那个选择之后，一切就已经注定了。  
“他每一次触碰您，都会感到您的痛苦，缓慢的渗进他的骨髓之中。”  
我会在那天死去，然后，他将为我陪葬。  
“只要他留在您的身边，他就会慢慢衰弱，最终……彻底的，消亡。”  
那是我在广袤的无望里对他下的死咒。

刹那间一室的冰冷卷成漫天的风雪。那些被我刻意压制的喊声冲破阀门般同时播放出来，空无一人的街道上喧嚣直冲云际，太多的感情如同要把我击溃一般不断涌向我，长久笼罩在我身上的云雾在这一次次冲击中消散，我终于可以看清——  
那视野的尽头，我一直一直注视，却始终看不分明的二人，如同凝固一般，相拥而吻。

没错，我怎么可能忘掉呢。  
我只不过拒绝去听那个呼唤着他名字的声音。  
我沦陷的早已不只是身体而已，正因为如此我绝不接受。  
所以我别无选择。  
也许你根本不值得我赔上我的人生，但是我很乐意献上我的生命毁掉你。  
佐伯……克哉。

霎那间一直捆绑着我的束具尽数松开，多久以来身体从未如此轻松过，我撑起上身，尽力望进那双如同流金一般冷酷的注视着我的眼瞳中。  
“那就这样吧……我愿意付出我所有的一切。”  
我接过他手中的果实。  
烂熟透红的石榴已经裂开，我以唇舌触及那剔透的果肉，狠狠咬下。  
纤维组织撕裂之后发出了无声的呻吟。  
清凉亦酸涩的汁水溢出，明明如此成熟的果实，滋味却依旧难堪。  
耳边仿佛还能听到，神秘男人空灵的笑声。

\---

那视线太过真实，在我醒来之后似乎依旧黏着在我的背后。  
我依旧是伏在病床上，从未移动过一般的，半张脸都已经失去知觉。  
直起腰，梦中飞扬跋扈的男人依旧是沉静的睡着。  
我很诧异，在那些尘封了的黑暗复苏之后，在它们在我身体之中尖啸的现在，我竟然依旧可以纵容自己，在他触手能及的范围内，看着他。  
我从未试图否认过那些过去，然而经年已过，我发现我远没有想象中的那样印象深刻。  
直到这样真切的亲历之后，我才记起来真正的憎恨是什么样的——  
——既粘腻又恶心，浸了我满身。  
被我克制却从未消失的情绪在我胸中沸腾着，让我的心脏搏动到前所未有的用力。那冲击太过激烈，让我不敢动，好像仅仅只是保持坐在他的床边就已经让我精疲力尽。  
可我还坐在这里，在他触手能及的范围内，看着他。  
汹涌的感情如同洪水决堤。  
我好像已经被淹没了。  
那一瞬间觉得我无法再承受下去，这样窒息一般的痛苦几乎驱使着我去伤害那个躺在床上的男人，像他曾经对我做过的那样。  
但我的每一次喘息都让我意识到。  
我原来是真的爱他。  
那爱意随着氧气流到我身体每一个角落。  
和憎恨一般淋漓尽致。

不过事已至此，结局与我的意志已经没什么关系了。  
我当然没有后悔，当初我做了我的选择，之后他做了他的。因果轮回至此，我现在才可以和他离得那么近。  
不过果然，我还是看不到他醒过来了。  
我站起身来舒展身体，拿起风衣向门外走去。这病房依旧燥热，但是现在我却不觉得多么无法忍受，也许是因为外面会很冷，也许是因为接下来的很久我都只有面对那刺骨的寒风。  
可打开门的时候我总觉得我似乎忘带了什么东西。

于是我转过身，冲向病床上的那个人，揪着他的领子把他的整个上半身都拉了起来。  
“全是你这混蛋的错。”  
他的头了无生气的歪过去。  
我几乎粗暴的把他摔在靠背上——反正他也不是真的生病了——然后抓着他的头发狠狠地吻上去。  
自从他被送到这里来，我从来也没有这样下过手。也许因为我没有那种奇怪的兴趣，也许，滥俗的童话故事里的魔法总是让人有点期待的。  
然而并没有什么用。  
我咬破了他的嘴唇，他的血流了出来，被我舔去了。  
我以前也做过这种事。  
然后我放开了他，看着他一副被蹂躏过的样子躺在病床上，莫名的觉得有点好笑。  
但是我再也不想看下去了。


	18. Chapter 18

南半球的秋天将将开始，白昼却依旧漫长的似无止尽。紫发男人走在安静无人的窄街里，停在一排色彩鲜艳的房屋前。他掏出钥匙开了自己的房门，踏进散发着木材香味的客厅里，将手提着的食材放在中岛上，脱下西装外套挂好。  
一个月前，他将几年攒下的假期用光，在某个夜里飞到阿根廷最南端的乌斯怀亚，那个有着世界尽头之称的城市。  
他在这里租了一套房子，尝试过起他非常陌生的——孤单又悠闲的生活。  
其实他并不熟悉这个地方，他也不知道这里一抬头就能看见山和海，他只是想找一个稍微温暖一点的地方，然后离日本越远越好。  
但他不可能一直留在这里。

御堂的假期即将结束了，他十分清楚自己会回去，而他所回去的地方不会发生任何改变。  
而他亦如是。  
前路一片坦途，和他最初最初所希望的未来重合在一起，似乎从没有偏离过什么。  
他怎么会觉得那不是自己想要的。  
他轻笑着叹气，背靠着窗，刻意放空的思绪一旦集中就不由自主的将他往过去里带。  
和几年前的那个时候一模一样。  
如果说他学到了什么，那么，大概是，总有一天，他会接受现实。  
噩梦终将终结。  
如果时间能教他将深重蚀骨的仇恨弃之不顾，那么自然就也能湮灭他昙花一现的热情。  
何况他现在没有发抖也不再畏惧，他在残夏将熄的阿根廷最南端，却并非为了逃跑。  
时间将会冲淡一切，可是这漫长的白昼之下，时间流淌的也那样迂缓。

御堂的手机在那个时候响了起来。  
他接起来，漫不经心的，直到听清对方的问候。  
"Buenos dias, habla..."  
那蹩脚的西语还没讲完一句开场白，他已经把手机摔了出去。  
他靠着窗，空出的手微微颤抖。刹那间他方才的心理建设全部轰然而倒——他本以为过了不久，但那声音他却觉得已经令人心悸一般的陌生。  
然而那声音响起的时候，他仿佛感到，像多少次的以前一般，那男人的唇贴在自己耳边吐息的温度。

他再次把手机捡起来的时候，那男人在电话那边轻笑。  
“Estas bian?"  
“……先把你的发音正好吧，佐伯。”

“我本来还想吓唬你一下，结果看……我的目的是达到了？”  
尽管只闻其声，却还是有一种极其令人不快的，被人看穿的感觉。御堂清了清嗓子。  
“看来你已经醒了，而且有精神来开这种无聊的玩笑，恢复得不错？”  
“如果你是指，从被御堂先生无情抛弃在医院，这一令人备受打击的事实之中恢复出来的话……很显然，完全没有呢。”

没有对上那男人锐利的视线，他却仿佛突然具备了分辨出他调笑之中真实情绪的能力。  
况且他也很清楚，被一个人扔下，是什么感觉。  
“……别说蠢话了，如果我不走的话，你根本……”  
“我知道。”  
辩解一般的话语被对方难得坦诚的道歉打断了。  
“确实……全是我的错呢。”

御堂愣了几秒才反应过来。  
“等等……你……在医院的时候……能……能听得见我说话？！”  
对面压抑不住的笑声让他的脸迅速的烧起来。他简直想直接挂机，但是那种反应大概只会招来更多的嘲笑……其实只要装作若无其事，他也没有做什么太过羞耻的事，虽然大部分也属于自己在知道对方有意识的时候绝对不会做的范畴。  
于是一时间他的大脑空白的好像只有心跳声在回荡。  
然而那男人严肃起来的声音却让那仅有的意识也变得飘渺起来。  
“但是，我确实是想负责的啊……御堂先生。”

“现在……再说这些，也没什么意义了。”  
他不知道自己沉默了多久，但是再开口的时候他似乎一点动摇都没有。  
所以这一次换到对面失言。  
“你说的对。”最后他简单的承认，“……所以，你过得怎么样？”  
“你以为……我会怎么样吗？“  
言犹在耳的台词，似曾相识的剧情，然而这一次他们的距离似乎有一生那么长。  
“……我一直相信你无论发生什么都可以从头来过的，只是我没想到你竟然会跑到那么远。”  
“说什么逃跑，我只是休假而已……所以你知道我在哪里了？”  
“是啊……如果是逃跑，也不会特意找熟人来看管我醒过来吧……而且根本没费什么功夫就要到了你的手机号，仔细想想……想跟我一刀两断的人大概不是御堂先生吧。”  
“……并不是我叫四柳给你我的联系方式的。”  
虽然他对这一点也一直是含糊其辞。  
“当然了，是我’要来’的……世界尽头呢，你喜欢吗？”  
御堂转过身，窗下就是一排鲜艳的花。  
他盯着那些花在微风中轻颤，用力到视线里只剩朦胧的彩色光斑。  
这里是乌斯怀亚，这里是世界尽头。他沉沦在温暖的永昼，好像东京的寒夜永远是昨天。  
“佐伯……拜托了，我一点都不想和你寒暄。”

他怎么可能会不关心佐伯的现状。如果他真的能做到像自己以为的那样把对方当作不甚熟识的病人，他何以至于离开医院的那一晚就买了机票飞到自己可知的最远的地方。他怎么不是逃跑，他当然在逃跑，因为他无法面对那个现实。  
那个他们之间再也没有任何未来的现实。  
但是所以呢，就这样吧，结果已然注定。他请四柳看顾他只是不想对方一不小心再被卖到什么奇怪的俱乐部里去——他只要知道他还活着就好了。他宁愿就这样形同陌路，也不想像现在一般，听着他轻描淡写的声音，一个人溃不成军。  
本来在那段朝夕共处的日子里，他想过，也许他们有机会可以成为朋友。  
但是在佐伯真的这样疏离的问候他时，他才明白过来这种想法有多荒谬。  
他不想被那男人当作普通而没什么瓜葛的存在。  
从开始到现在，一直如是。  
“都结束了佐伯……如果你已经知道了的话，就这样吧……我会回去的，但是我们再也不会见面了……我……”  
“御堂，把头抬起来。”

佐伯打断了他的话。  
那不是命令的口气，听起来非常温和，但一样的不容抗拒。  
他不知道那意味着什么，也不知道自己有没有期待什么东西，那个小小的刹那不容得他整理清自己的心情——结果他只是默默的照办了。然而他抬起头的瞬间只看到一辆卡车呼啸而过。  
那轰鸣声从窗外的街道上传过来，也从他手里的听筒中传过来。  
他瞪大了眼，深深屏息，仿佛那车轮已把他理智碾的粉碎。  
所以卡车驶了过去。  
然后他得以看清楚——

那男人的身影就在街对面，正对着自己的窗，看着自己。  
他亚麻色的碎发随风飘扬着。  
他穿着单薄的风衣，大概是比预想天气要热，他并没有系上纽扣。  
他一只手举着手机，另一只手插在口袋里。他的姿态那么随意，让御堂想起来非常久以前他也曾经这样在街上遇见到他，很多次，多到并不用费力就能猜到那些巧遇全是对方一手炮制的巧合。  
那时他对此深恶痛绝。  
可现在他如此渴望那个男人向自己走过来。  
但他没有走过来的意思。他只是那样端正的站着，像是他身旁的树。

“……佐伯……”  
“好久不见了。御堂先生。”

他看到那男人扬起头，微笑着——  
他非常了解那男人露出了什么样的表情，就算他连对方的脸都看不清楚。  
所以他以五指贴上玻璃，好像要就这样穿过去，穿过他们相隔的所有障碍——拥抱他。  
但他所能触到的只有冷冰冰的玻璃而已。

“你……你站在那多久了？”  
“从给你打电话开始。”  
“……所以你就这么看着我？看我笑话很有趣吗？你简直就是……”  
“你哭了吗？”  
“说什么蠢话……”  
“抱歉……我不想让你难过的……”  
“我都说了我没有！”他吼道，然后他才发现眼泪已经莫名奇妙的淌了下来。  
明明在那男人躺在医院里的每一日，他都没有哭过。  
他的自制力那么高超，使他得以掩饰起自己全部的情绪，如同他根本就没有那些多余的感受。可他的克制在佐伯克哉面前永远是个笑话。  
他可以冲动又易怒，可以软弱又无能，也可以嗜虐而暴戾，更可以像现在这样矫情——那些不像自己的自己之被造就，只需要看那男人一眼，只需要那男人看他一眼。  
好像那些肆意妄为的感情根本为佐伯克哉而生。  
好像他是一场暴雨，冲刷过自己，把一切都洗得清晰而又鲜明。  
留下来的东西，无论是好是坏，都刻得那么深。

但这并不是能够让他们在一起的理由。  
“所以你到底……是来干什么的……”  
这也不是他想说出的话。  
他粗暴的抹去泪水，瞪着他，小心翼翼的将更多心情敛在这扇窗的背后。  
佐伯张了张口，他却什么也听不见。只是对方的回答已经从听筒里蔓延出来，同自己心底汹涌着的呼喊一起发酵成几乎挤满整个房间的思念。  
但那并不够。永远都不够。  
“我想见你。”

“我本来以为，只要飞过来远远看你一眼，就够了。”  
“但是我错了……”  
“我想把你抱在怀里，吻你——像你喜欢的那样就好，直到窒息为止——然后我想抱你，用我这双手，将我所剩的全部都交给你。”  
“就算我真的那样做了，也远不足以满足我的饕餮。”  
“但这些一点也不重要……”  
“在医院的时候你对我说你需要我来证明你是不是做了一个正确的选择，但是我并没有那个能力……即使以我的常识来讲你的选择也一点都不明智。可是我并不重要，一点都不重要，重要的是，你相不相信你做的选择是对的。”  
“如果你相信，我只能尽力让你不要后悔。”  
“我好想触碰你……可是你知道吗，就现在站在这里，我又觉得，只是听你说点什么，已经非常，非常奢侈了。”

那个男人以温柔又低沉的声音向他告白着。  
御堂知道他的眼睛在看着自己。他并没有戴着眼镜——他的眼镜还在自己这里——可是那视线依旧被一片玻璃阻隔着。  
但那阻隔不了他视线里的热度。  
记忆里的他就算是自己的宠物也没有过这么谦卑的姿态。

可他说不出话。  
他试过，但他失败了。  
因为接下来他能说的每一个字都只有拒绝。  
明知如此，那出声的理由是什么？  
远不如沉默的听对方的呼吸。

然而即使是世界尽头的长昼，也会有终结的时限。

“事到如今，我选择什么……都不可能是对的。”  
御堂缓慢地开了口，连接着深深的间隙。  
“但是，如我所说……已经没有意义了。”  
他不知道自己脸上挂着什么样的表情，但是对方却似乎完全没有变化。他那分笑容看起来温柔到虚伪，几乎令人厌烦。  
“我不能跟你在一起……这是我当初做的选择，我没有为那时后悔的资格。”  
“相对的，你也没有。”  
“所以……就这样吧……”  
他不知道自己还能再说什么，他只是希望那男人不要继续这样笑着站在那里。他似乎是在劝说他转身离去，可是天知道他有多希望那男人就这样走过来。  
但他没有。虽然他的笑容消失了。  
御堂听见他在街对面叹着气，脸上的表情和数月前某个早晨一样，近乎空虚一般的眯着眼。  
他的身旁是树，他的身后是山是海是终末的极点。  
他的唇动了动。

“你爱我吗？”  
“我……”

那个字堵在喉咙里。  
他不懂为什么对方一定要把这件事变得更加艰难一些。  
可他没法克制了，尽管那结果也只是拼了命发出一些连不成句的单字。最后他闭上眼认命一般地点了点头。  
明明对他说过很多次。  
明明他也听得很清楚。  
可那个点头似乎还是让他非常高兴。

所以再睁开眼时他看到那男人露出截然不同的笑脸来。  
“那样就够了……御堂先生。”  
“我不明白……你不是已经知道Mr. R的诅咒什么的了吗……”  
“我很清楚。但是你还记不记得年末那一天你对我说过什么？”  
“……”  
“你说我想的太多了。现在我原话奉还给你。”  
“……那是什么意思？”  
“无论是诅咒还是别的什么东西，其实一点也不重要不是吗？”佐伯放慢了语速，“重要的是，你想要跟我在一起。”  
“我会变成什么样，你真的在意吗？”

御堂捏紧了已经开始发烫的手机。  
他突然明白了佐伯到底是为什么要追到这世界尽头来的。  
他所抱着的决心，名为自毁不惜。  
御堂不知道自己以前的选择是对是错，可是他很清楚那男人现在在做的是错误的。  
他应当制止他，坚定地结束这荒谬的故事——然后一别两宽，各自……  
佐伯非常优秀，他依旧有耀眼的前程，自己也是一样……就算形同陌路……  
那无疑是非常正确的选择。  
他们会各自幸福吗？  
也许吧，可是他连想都想不下去。  
他想要的，可以让他仅仅只是设想就全身发起抖来。  
然后就这样颤栗着的他，用已经让自己都陌生的声音发问——  
“……我……是不是太自私了……”  
佐伯的回答没有一丝迟疑。  
“所以呢？”

对面的男人满不在乎的偏过头，身形一动。  
巨大的恐慌席卷上御堂，让他低吼出声。  
“等等……你别过来，我不能……”  
“我不会过去的。”  
那男人毫不犹豫的出口打断了御堂最后的挣扎。  
御堂看着那男人的脸一点点浮现出自己最熟悉不过的傲慢来。  
“我不会过去，但是我也不会离开。我会一直站在这里。”  
他说完最后一个字，然后挂断了电话。  
接着，他将一直举着的手机拉开，在御堂的眼前，向身后丢过去。

\---

佐伯端正地站在树旁，双手插着口袋遥望着街对面的窗。他看着御堂停止了试图重拨的无用功，挂着几乎是愤怒一般的脸瞪着他。  
他尽力摆出自己最无辜的表情和那男人对视，于是对方征愣在那里，一动不动。  
他当然不满足。  
可是这个城市比他想象的要温暖很多，这里有阳光照耀下的色彩斑斓的房子，在令人迷惑的极昼里，他几乎可以误会这一刻是可以永恒的。  
他当然不满足，可是就这样天长地久的对视下去，他似乎也并不介意。

但御堂再一次露出了恼羞成怒的样貌，然后他的身影迅速的在窗前消失了。  
“这还真是……”  
其实也不能说是完全出乎意料，毕竟那个人就是这样变扭的性格呢。  
他当然没有打算真的在这里站到世界毁灭，不过眼下他并没有其他任何可以去的地方——况且在这样温和的天气里呼吸海风大概本身就是一件十分惬意的事。  
所以他还是直挺挺的站着，注视着只有几步之隔的那栋房子。不被看着的他就仿佛没有被激活一般的面无表情，似乎完全被放空——他没有不耐，也没有期待，确切来讲他什么想法都没有。  
因为什么都不需要去考虑。  
如果他的未来里没有御堂，那么他的未来和他自己也没什么关系了。  
时间流淌的那样迂缓，可是终究还是不容置疑地向前推进着，没有任何人能阻挡。

所以他才可以亲眼看着那扇门打开。  
御堂立在打开的门后，依旧是一副恼羞成怒的样子，眉头紧蹙着。  
被那样凶恶的视线盯着几乎让佐伯心里有点发毛。  
但是在御堂向他走过来的瞬间，胜利一般的狂喜就在他空荡荡的身体里爆发，让他的饕餮再次占据了整副身心。  
几乎要将对方吞吃入腹的欲望，同情愿将自己献祭的爱意扭曲着混杂在一起，让他一时根本不知道该如何反应。  
但是他很清楚他没有打算真的在这里站到世界毁灭。  
于是他以更快的速度向御堂冲过去，仿佛飞蛾冲向自己深深恋着的火焰，对着毁灭义无反顾。  
没有御堂，他本来就是死的。

那是世界的尽头，在山海边际的安静街道上，命定的仇敌彼此靠近着。  
他们想要在光天化日之下相爱。

他所感受到的窒息，是来源于诅咒，还是来源于怀里的人，他不清楚。  
但是他满不在乎的，像自己所说的那样吻他，直到对方也一并缺氧为止。  
他感到晕眩，然后任凭发现了这一点的御堂将他拖回房子。门关上的瞬间他的重量就压卸下去将男人砸在地板上，然后他又被那男人的呼唤唤醒。  
他冲着男人担忧的目光微笑，再次吻上去，然后手从对方的衬衫领口下去，自颈侧摸到锁骨，然后用力将他的衬衫扯开。  
他已不再有清醒的意识，他的一切动作都已被全然的本能操控。注意到的御堂反过来抚摸他，然后他顺着对方的动作脱下自己的衣服。  
他们中间再也没有任何阻隔。  
他的眼镜被对方夺去，他们一样的赤裸拥抱，而如果他的灵魂阻止他们相爱，那他宁愿将灵魂就此落魄。  
他扣紧了御堂的下巴，对准他的脸，看着那双近乎迷茫一般的紫色眼眸。  
他覆上去的刹那那男人的视线飘到了窗外。  
他不知道他在看什么，可是被阳光晒到倦怠一般的，他们一起闭上了眼。

\---

残夏将熄。  
其实夜晚总也会来的。  
御堂端着水杯回到卧室，心中本有一丝不安，但看到佐伯蜷缩在自己床上的身影，又默默地放松了。  
那时他才发现外面已经下起了暴雨。  
乌云漫天，连带着整个城市都昏暗了下来。  
缱绻的空气呼在脸上，让他感觉好像醉酒。  
但是他现在可以好好地睡上一觉。  
于是他上了床，佐伯的身体几乎是立刻就纠缠了上来，可是看他的脸明明一点侵略性都不带——也许是他始终也不愿意睁开眼的关系。  
于是御堂的手配合的伸过去，插进他脑后的凌乱发丝里。  
在他以为自己会就这样睡下去的时候，佐伯略带沙哑的声音响起来。  
“……咱们一起回去吧。”  
“我从来也没打算一直留在这里啊……”  
“那你还有什么别的打算么……”  
“你指什么？”  
“以后。”  
“我也……不清楚。”

佐伯缠在御堂腰侧的手收的更紧了。  
“总感觉好久都没有这样抱过御堂先生了……”  
御堂半睁着眼，闻言刻意的摸了摸对方的头。  
“上次你过生日的时候不是刚做过吗……比起之前，也没有多久吧……”  
“你现在记住我的生日了？”  
“……日期上而言很好记的吧。”  
佐伯轻笑着摇了摇头，终于睁开了眼睛。  
“总之……你愿意陪我过生日，非常感谢。”  
“我庆祝的明明是元旦……”  
御堂侧过了视线，泛红的脸颊被佐伯看在眼里。

“那么，御堂先生的生日是什么时候呢？”  
“……九月底。”  
“诶……九月的话，去欧洲那边都很不错吧，尤其是法国南部那一边……”  
“其实我都去过了。”  
“……”  
“不过也不是非要去哪里吧，说到底我连庆祝生日的习惯都没有。”  
“可是……我能为御堂先生庆祝吗？”  
“……我不知道。”

那两人就这样在床上拥抱着，进行着没有结果的对话，直到声音越来越细，被狂暴的雨声淹没为止。  
但是在佐伯昏睡过去之前，他十分清楚的听到御堂呢喃的声音。  
“但是你的生日我会陪你庆祝的。”

“你以后的生日……我都会陪你庆祝的。”

\---

_那时，我的爱人，请告诫蛆虫，_

__

__

_以接吻似的撕咬吞噬你的身躯，_

_我的爱虽已腐败，但我将一直留下，_

_它神赐般的本质。_

_——恶之花，腐尸_

 

END


	19. 番外1-Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在御堂搞清楚自己到底怎么看待自己的宠物之前，发生了一个意外。

明明天气已经这么冷，居然还是会下雨。从落地窗往外看出去，漫天水幕连绵。  
呼啸的寒风卷着沉重的雨点砸在窗上，无论如何也无法安睡。  
从地板上撑起身，站起来活动筋骨，视线却不由自主的停留在通向卧房的那扇门上。打扰了他这么久，每一个夜晚这扇门都被紧紧锁住——理由不言自明。  
而今天是个例外。

御堂今天回来的很晚，或许是有应酬，总之昏暗的灯光也遮不住他面上的疲惫之色。这样的他让我无言以对，只能沉默着看他匆匆洗漱之后滑进卧室。  
也许是过于操劳的缘故，他忘记了锁上门。  
多少个不眠之夜，我就这样对着这扇门发梦，想象着一墙之隔的他以什么样的姿态睡在床上，露出的是怎样的表情。我时常幻象他毫无防备的睡颜，因为理所当然的，我从未见过。  
三年前，即使他在我面前昏倒，也一直是紧蹙着眉，面带痛苦之色。  
向来如此。

然而即使我被他锁在门外，他也睡的并不安稳。  
针落能闻的寂静之中，我能听到他辗转反侧间床单赶咐的声响，能听到他压抑的小小呻吟，能听到他豁然起身时床板发出的吱呀响声。  
他那时会有的表情，我大概是见过很多次了吧。  
那时他把我锁在门外，我很清楚，即使我与他的距离只剩一墙之隔，有资格安慰他的人，也不会是我。  
但是今天是个例外。

大雨滂沱，高楼之上的小小公寓仿佛一座孤岛，四周都是深邃的海水。  
层云压抑着的天空似是从雨水中绵延下来，已经什么都看不清，只剩下堵了满窗的灰色。  
我几乎能感到那雨里的寒意，即使我所处的房间内暖风开得很大，大到让我喘不过气。  
也许是因为太久未出过门，我突然怀念起雨水淌在脸上时的感觉。  
仿佛只要踏出这栋楼，我就可以消失在这风雨之间。泠泠雨声将淹没我，我也不用再听到，门后那男人的呜咽。

只是我还在这公寓之内为项圈绑住。而那个噩梦缠身的男人是我的主人也是我最爱的人。

未锁上的门，在个与世隔绝的雨夜里散发着神异的光，如同一个暧昧的邀请。  
握住门把手，平静的将其推开——  
“⋯⋯你，你怎么会进来⋯⋯”  
果然不出所料，御堂并未入眠，一个人蜷缩在尺寸夸张的大床中央，仿佛案板上弹跳的鱼。他半张脸埋在怀中抱着的枕头里，用一只眼看着我。  
他的低吼掩盖了我雷鸣般的心跳。  
“滚出去⋯⋯别过来！”  
纠缠在他身上的被单束缚着他的行动，而随着我不以为意的接近他的瞳孔无助的放大，眉峰亦是狠狠颤动。他开始露出令当年的我无比焦躁的表情——无辜而又茫然，像是求救，却唯独对我拼死拒绝。  
然后现在我已经明白了。他永远也不可能向我呼救。因为我连自己都救不了。

我站定，停留在伸出双臂也无法触碰到他的距离。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
我试图微笑，就如同这些天习惯的那样，做出一副完美而又虚伪的笑脸。可是现在的我只感觉眼眶发热，似乎不哭出来就已经是用尽我全部的意志。  
“现在被锁起来的人，已经不是你了啊。”

雨声如此迫近，仿佛可以轻易淹没无力的言语。  
然而他不可思议的安静下来，依旧用一只眼凝视着我。过于用力的凝望反而让他的视线开始涣散。我不知道在他眼里我是什么，是那个威逼他的恶棍人渣，还是他捡回来的下贱玩物。  
无论是什么都好，只要你看着我。  
当然他从来都不肯如我所愿，而是撇开视线，发出低沉的冷笑。随着挑衅一般的笑声，他放松身体躺平。薄薄的被单勾勒出他腰侧到臀部的曲线，让我不禁喉咙发干。“晚安，御堂先生。”但是我只能说出这样的台词，转过身准备退出卧室，却意外的被他拦下。

“别走⋯⋯”他说别走，“⋯⋯过来。”他让我过去。  
我惊讶的回过头，这次他把整张脸都埋进了枕头，我看不见他的表情。  
仿佛被冰冷雨水灌满的胸腔之中，突然燃起一丝温暖。  
于是我再次向他走去，五步的路程走的如履薄冰。他依旧是不看我，于是我擅自在他的床边坐下，伸手抚摸他的发丝。  
他没有反应。  
理所当然的得寸进尺，手指顺着发梢滑进他的衣领触碰他修长的脖颈，却在感觉到颤抖的刹那缩回来，像是被什么烫着。  
然而他一言不发，尽管我很清楚他此刻非常清醒。

“御堂先生？”  
“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯你，经常这样吗？”  
“⋯⋯什么？”  
“这样⋯⋯睡不着，从我走之后。”

这次他半撑起身体，也许是因为刚才发闷呼吸不畅的缘故，他的脸有些泛红。  
“偶尔而已⋯⋯从开始那几天过去之后。”  
他还是不看我，视线垂的很低。现在他全身都很软，半湿的头发软软的垂下来，一贯挺直的脊背也弯出了弧度，可疑的水痕残留在光洁的面颊上微微发光。  
这样的他显得很脆弱。  
但我比谁都清楚那只不过是幻觉而已。即使多年之后他需要一个他永远不会示弱的人来陪他，当初恐怖的更为鲜明的梦魇却是他独自扛过的。  
他是这么坚强的人，所以他不为人知的软弱姿态才更加令人心疼。

“已经⋯⋯都结束了。”  
良久的沉默之后，我只能说出这么无力的话语。我永远也无法安慰那时的他，没有能力，也没有资格。  
而他终于重新看向我，虽然投来的目光如此空虚，仿若是多少次强迫他高潮之后的眼神。  
“你说，结束？”  
他的声音很轻很轻。  
“如果一切都结束了，为什么你还会在这里？”

好刻薄的问题。

事到如今我还是不懂他为什么要把我带回来。至于我为什么还会在这里。能给出答案的人，并不是我。  
所幸的是，他似乎也并没有对着我发问。他明明应该是看着我的，但是我落在他那双清澈的眼里，似乎只是一个模糊的影子。  
一定是因为这场雨的缘故，我感觉他的眼底，有什么在流动。

“我在这里⋯⋯不是你的愿望吗？”

他眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛扑朔着，恰好和上我心跳的频率。  
然后他笑了，唇际勾起一抹自嘲的笑容，扯过被子躺回去，就那样噙着笑容看着我。  
“连我自己都不知道，我的愿望是什么。”

我知道这男人的顾虑一向太多，而且从来都不肯坦诚，所以我使尽浑身解数也不能让他轻松的享乐。  
但是今晚注定是不同的。也许因为诡异的大雨，也许因为没被锁住的门。  
“那无关紧要。”  
只需两秒钟，我翻身上床伏在他的身上，双手撑在他头部的两侧，维持着可以呼入他鼻息的距离，用耳语一般的气声诱惑他。  
“你只要告诉我⋯⋯你讨厌什么就行了。”

他显然对我的行动始料未及，额角抽动似是要发作，但是薄薄一层惧意僵住了他的表情。在他反应过来之前，我轻轻舔上他的唇，伸出舌将那两瓣柔软润湿，然后缓慢的磨蹭着。  
他惊喘了一下，让我抓住机会长驱直入，尽情挑逗他的舌尖。他本来还试图推开我的，然而在那时他迟疑了，他推拒的手就这么停留在我的肩上，仿佛是要操纵我的动作一般，我也就顺着他的力道变换接合的角度，直到他的呼吸彻底紊乱为止。  
放开他的时候他终于想起来推开我，瞪过来的视线看似气势汹汹但一双蒙着水色的眼无论如何也做不出什么有威慑力的表情。  
“你⋯⋯”  
“觉得讨厌吗？”  
“⋯⋯混账。”  
对于这个男人而言这种回答根本就算是默认了吧⋯⋯反正让他承认喜欢还不如等天上下青蛙来的现实。顺势低下头在他依旧火热的唇上轻啄，他别开脸试图躲开，但口却下意识的微微张开，几乎是邀请我进入一般——  
“⋯⋯还不承认吗，我都不知道你对接吻这样有感觉呢⋯⋯”  
恶劣的落空他的期待，微微撑起上半身拉开距离俯瞰着他的表情。那时他有点茫然，意识到被捉弄之后脸颊瞬间涨红了。然而意外的他却并没有发作出来，只是略显无力的闭上眼。  
“你有什么资格说这种话⋯⋯以前，你根本没有⋯⋯这样吻过我吧⋯⋯”

以前。  
那两个字犹如不肯消散的亡魂，贴上我的脊背，寒意就这么渗透下来，黑暗的欲念自骨髓上涌。事到如今我依旧记得当年肆意凌辱他时的心情，纠缠着千万种近似于悲哀的痛苦结成梦魇在我体内鼓动着。他现在就在我身下被我压制住，这是重逢以来的第一次⋯⋯我可以触碰他，以我未被束缚的自由双手——我能感觉我的指尖在发颤，因为我开始兴奋，我发现我依旧想要对他为所欲为，我依旧想逼他流泪，仿佛要将他的骄傲彻底毁损一般的，侵犯他也好虐待他也好，占有他⋯⋯让他以最深切的方式对铭刻在我灵魂之中的渴望感同身受。  
但是我再次吻了下去，那一瞬间我感觉身下的柔软床铺在下沉，仿若是共他一同向着深海浸没，闭眼前的余光能瞄到自我们相贴的双唇间溢出的气泡，折射着海面之上的阳光悠然向我们触及不到的地方浮去。  
地网天罗一般的雨声逐渐消隐在我所能闻的范围之外。  
我与他分享着终末前的最后一口氧气。  
他的手臂抬起来环过我的背，手指在我的脊柱的凸起上游弋，向上插进我的发根间——那时我停住了进攻的动作，无论他想拉开我还是更深的索求我，我的喉咙都已经被勒到窒息。  
然而他只是抓住我，仿佛是抓住一根浮木一般的，抓紧我。  
那个也许与主观意愿都无关的简单示好动作将方才的暖意烧成烈火，照亮我心底每一个阴暗又潮湿的恶念。  
御堂的头微微抬起离开了枕头，他的舌尖恋恋不舍的脱开我的纠缠转而缓慢的在我的唇上轮转。这男人大概确实非常喜欢接吻，技巧也高明的令人心驰神往。他说我没有吻过他，也许我大概是⋯⋯忘记了。  
于是他就这样夺走了主动权，我无法再压制住他，只好随着他起床的动作直起身体跪坐着，而他依旧沉浸在亲吻之中——他和我截然不同，我吻下去的时候带着绝望的侵略意味，而他柔软嘴唇的每一次触碰都仿佛缓慢的救赎。  
反正我们的嘴从来也只能吐出伤害对方的恶言，或许它们本来就不是用来讲话的。   
所以在那个漫长的吻结束的时候，我们谁都没有开口。方才被忽略的雨声再次分明起来，淹没了凌乱的喘息。

沉默之间，御堂看向窗外，黯淡的月光下他的侧颜淡漠的不带一丝表情，尽管他的热度就被我拥在怀里。  
“越下越大了，也许明天会积水吧⋯⋯还好明天是休假日，御堂先生不需要加班吧⋯⋯？”  
“你可以放开我了。”  
即使尾音难掩媚色也丝毫不打算给我留点幻想的余地呢⋯⋯我尴尬的撤回环在他腰上的手，他向后挪了挪，视线收回来也依旧不看我。  
我直起腰，放开不知觉攥紧的床单，打算回到被他划进安全范围之外的客厅，他却再次拦住了我。  
“你可以留下来⋯⋯只有今晚的话。”  
“御堂⋯⋯”  
他是认真的在邀请我和他同床共枕么。  
这种标准的，一夜情一般的台词算什么。  
那时他终于抬起头看着我，两片唇分开吐出轻飘飘的话语，来抱我吧，他说。

“可是⋯⋯”  
如果是他的话，我从来都不想要只有一晚的关系。  
然而他一脸惊诧，随之转为仿佛被羞辱的恼怒。“你有什么资格跟我‘可是’？你不是我的宠物么，主人的命令给我好好执行就好了⋯⋯喂！”他一边说一边扯住我的领子拉近他，猝不及防的我撞上了他的下巴。只听一声短促的呻吟，他又把我推开，在我还头晕眼花的时候只看见他捂着嘴蹙眉，余光投来满满的杀气。  
虽然很努力想忍住但是我还是大笑了出来，在我的嘲笑声中那男人越缩越紧，他依旧挡着下半张脸，恼羞成怒的吼声也变得含混不清：“好了你现在可以给我滚出去了⋯⋯”  
“呵呵⋯⋯哈哈哈⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯混蛋，别再笑了！”  
“行了抱歉⋯⋯给我看看⋯⋯”我尽量收敛住笑意，拉开他的手，大概是牙齿磕到嘴唇的缘故，那里已经流出了血。  
他别扭的转过头去，用另一只手把血迹抹下去，他的动作粗暴的让我看了都为那性感的嘴唇心疼。  
"别这样⋯⋯”我尽量放低了声音，近乎用上了哄骗的语气，拉住他的手腕停下他蹂躏自己的行为，捧起他的脸再一次吻了他。  
比起和他接吻这件事，我反而更熟悉那血腥味。

当那个吻结束之后，御堂向后挪了挪，抬起手臂开始解自己睡衣的纽扣。在他的视线之下我后知后觉的开始脱自己的衣服，然而在我匆忙地将内裤扯下去抬头看向他时，才发现他也只是解开了那些扣子而已。  
大概他的衣服从来也是我在脱，做到这种程度他的脸已经红的发烫了。  
我还未动，他已低下头去，目光在碰到我半勃起的阴茎时猛地抬起，又对上了我的脸。  
我也许该嘲笑他，然而很显然有更重要的事摆在我眼前。  
“你确定吗？”  
我必须要问。  
反而是他讽刺一般的脱口而出：“别假惺惺的了⋯⋯”  
我叹了一口气。  
“我要知道你不会后悔。”  
“那种事我自己都不知道，但是我可以告诉你现在我不会觉得讨厌。”  
那可能是他对我说过的最坦率的话，所以我点了点头，试探性地向他伸出手，握住了他的肩膀。  
明明重逢以后早已做过更亲密的事，那样简单的举动仍然令他十分僵硬。

我知道多问也没意义，于是干脆使力将御堂推到床板上，然后埋头在他为我敞开的胸膛里，啃咬他的锁骨，顺着他轮廓分明的肌肉一路向下，在肚脐处打了个弯。  
“呜⋯⋯”  
舌尖钻入的感觉大概让他很奇怪，他的腰猛地挺起来，给我的手臂以空隙，绕过去环抱他的腰，探入他的内裤之中滑向他的股缝间。  
他惊喘了一声，轻抚着我后背的手陡然使力到指甲嵌入的程度。无暇顾及那种程度的疼，我将他下身的衣物整个拽了下来，对着他几乎是弹跳出来的阴茎微笑，毫不客气的伸出舌舔了一遍前端。  
那时他的手拉住我的头发。他没有多用力，只是想要停下我的动作。我顺从地抬起头，对上他已经意乱情迷的双眼。  
他的手在颤抖，和片刻之前却是截然不同的原因。  
“⋯⋯今天不想要那样。”他颇费了一番功夫来平复呼吸，勉强理出一个整句。  
那让我有点诧异，“不喜欢我的侍奉吗？”我一直以为他是十分享受来的。  
他的脸更红，偏过头去低声说：“只是今天不想要。”  
虽然不是很懂，但是是我说了要他告诉我他讨厌什么的，我无法也无意违逆他。所以我直起身，以舌尖润湿我的嘴唇，凑近他吻他。在我的手不倦地刺激他的欲望的同时，那个吻的色情意味也愈发浓烈，激动到分开时我能看到唾液顺着他唇角流下去。  
我歪过头对他笑：“那么，就请让我关照另一边吧。”  
他似是没反应过来，喘息着，视线下意识的跟着我再次低下身去。这次我双手扶住他的膝盖，将他双腿用力分开。  
“喂⋯⋯！”他的抗议卡在一半，在我的嘴落在他的穴口时顿住了。他似乎完全不知道我要做什么，而在我的舌头伸进去的时候，他倒吸一口凉气。  
“佐伯，不要⋯⋯那种地方⋯⋯”  
无奈地再次抬起头：“你该不会是想说脏吧⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯那种地方本来就⋯⋯”  
“怎么了？”我曲起食指以指节划过那穴口，肌肉组织下意识地收缩令他非常害羞的低下头。我本以为他已经默许，正想继续时他又说道：“等等佐伯⋯⋯这种事⋯⋯”  
我叹了一口气：“如果你真的觉得讨厌我会停下，但是我想要取悦你。”

御堂咬着嘴唇迟疑着，最后还是点了头。得到许可的我趴下去，以整张嘴覆住那尚紧闭的肉穴，仿佛吸盘一般的吮啜。  
他猛地抽气，整个下半身都是紧绷的——尽管并不是出于我所熟悉的理由。我看不到他的表情，只能借那还撑在他膝盖上的手在他大腿内侧抚慰来回。然而那触感实在太好，让我忍不住捏了一把他腿根处的柔软皮肉。  
“你⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯”  
他的话还没讲出口就化成了娇喘。那时我的舌尖正扫过那一道道褶皱间，再一次探入内部，在他的内壁上轻顶。各种体液混杂在一起搅动的声音听起来十分淫靡，而那间隙中所响起的他的呻吟声则听来几乎毛骨悚然。只听那声音我已经感觉到下半身的胀痛，无法自持地在床单上磨蹭着。  
那时我感觉到他依旧落在我头发上的手向下滑去，手指插入发丝之间再次把我的头抬起来。我的舌头顺着那动作的趋势从后庭滑到会阴处，仿佛要用舌尖抬起他的囊袋一般，从下面轻轻向上顶。  
“你会喜欢⋯⋯做这种事？”  
御堂的声音冷不防地从上方落下来。我侧过头去，一面在他腿上留下吻痕，一面观察他的表情。那纠结着迷惑和情欲的脸看起来非常复杂，却唯独少了玩味，看起来像是在闹别扭。  
所以那个问句不是为了羞辱我，但隐含的意思却少见的真正能达到那种效果。  
说实话我对于还在那间Club里时的事几乎已经没有什么印象了，就算是在场时的我也只不过是一尊血肉玩具，就这点上我觉得我比御堂聪明得多，当对方就是想要榨取你的反应时，什么反应都不给才是正确的回应方式。当年御堂的抵抗不仅无效而且还反而对我的嗜虐心推波助澜。  
所以这种时候被他怀疑还真是，难得的，让我感觉真切的委屈呢。  
我不知道我这停顿的几秒里露出了什么表情，然而御堂显然是注意到了。扯着我头发的手放开了，他扭过头去，向后挪了挪。  
“不⋯⋯我不是想⋯⋯”他支离破碎的辩解渐渐消声，而我直起腰，轻轻把他的脸扳过来看向我。  
“你误会了。”  
我并没有想用那么认真的语气说出来，说实话那种话即使是我也不太想承认。可是看他为难的样子，我忍不住。  
“我不喜欢。非要说的话事到如今我对做爱都没什么太大兴趣。我只是喜欢看你因为我疯狂的样子。”

他看着我，露出一种怔松的表情出来。而他的手则慢慢从我的头发里滑下来，转而落下去，抓紧了床单。  
“佐伯⋯⋯”  
他转开了视线，仿佛是逃避一般的避过我不再看。而我则趁机直起身来，抱住他的双腿。他抖了一抖，在我的阴茎已经抵在他入口处的时候。他那心不甘情不愿的表情我十分熟悉，但更熟悉的是他那双眼里的倔强。  
“准备好了吗？”  
所以我凑过去，用气声在他耳边讲。他照旧是不看我，就只是点了点头。他的发丝顺势就在我脸颊边上轻拂，撩拨的我全身发痒，撑着他双腿的手臂就此更加用力，像是把他整个人折成两半收进怀里。被困在我和墙壁之间的御堂无处可逃只能转过头来面向我。  
在那个短暂的对视里，我终于明白他是要证明什么。  
所以我没再犹豫，直接顶了进去。  
“——呜…啊啊——”  
在被炙热肉壁包裹的时候，我深深地叹了口气。而他不知何时落在我双肩上的手则用力攥紧，那种轻飘的疼痛把我拴在原处，给我骤然加剧的刺激里添多一分实感，让我能借此更加慎重的体会每一寸开拓的过程。  
他的身体带给我的熟悉感让我十分怀念，好像失而复得，所愿得偿。

他除了我插进去的那一瞬间无法克制的叫了出来以外，之后都努力地保持沉默，全身亦是随之越绷越紧，就连内壁都传来相应的压力。我从来不是什么温柔的人，他也未对此作何反对，仿佛是有了借口一样，我一味深入，直到整根没入，才放开他的腿，以手臂将他半歪在床头的身体收敛起来，安抚着在他背上来回。  
直到意识到我没打算轻举妄动为止，他才缓缓放松下来，垂着的头抬起，极其谨慎的喘息。可那压抑的呻吟在他的呼吸间脱口，他就再次闭上了嘴，只留下一声抽泣。  
“你在忍什么啊…”不明所以的我捧起他的脸，指尖碰到他的眼角，立刻就被濡湿了。  
被发现的他慌张躲闪，满眼的泪水就那么滚落下来。掩饰不得的他抽了一口气，自暴自弃般的转回来和我对视。被那双水光满盈的紫眸盯着，我一时不知该作何反应，只觉得那几秒过得很漫长，静滞到呼吸都嫌吵。  
他在想什么，我当然不知道。他流泪的样子我是很熟悉，可每一次都让我困惑又焦躁。就算以前他为什么哭是显而易见的事，我却还是不甘心。明明我们就那样亲密无间，明明我就深埋在他里面，可总有什么东西不屈不挠的挡在我们之中，打定主意阻碍我碰到他的真心。  
至少现在我知道我在焦躁什么了，我能感到那焦躁默默地发酵成惶恐，让我心底发潮。可是我什么话都说不出来：安慰像是讽刺，道歉又远不知道该从哪里开始。我只能徒劳的把那些眼泪擦掉，他却挡开了我的手。  
“…为什么非要逞强不可。”我使了点力气抬起他的下巴凑近他的脸，”我说过了吧。如果讨厌的话……“  
”……我不讨厌。“  
这一次换我怔住。他有这么顺从过的时候吗。他什么时候学会承认了。他的手环在我背上，他的眼直直望住我，他说他不讨厌，就允许我私自理解成他所说的是不讨厌我——眼前的一切分明是我梦里都不敢描绘的妄想，如果忽略掉他流个不停的眼泪的话。  
“所以……请你，继续。”在我还在试图理解状况的时候，他开口：“来啊……继续吧。你说过的……你会满足我的吧……”  
我不知道他想起了什么，也不知道他自己是否知道自己说了什么，可如果那是他的愿望，那我当然要去达成：况且那还能让我有个理由歪曲他哭泣的原因。所以我抱紧他簇簇发抖的身体，然后动起了腰。  
他小声喘息着，手指在我肩上嵌入地更深。我知道那多少还是会痛，尽管我绝不是想弄伤他：扩张做的不算充分，这里也很久没用过。上一次是他主导，不过他做的很急，估计吃了不少苦头。   
可是他从来不喊疼，像以前一样。那让我觉得有点病态的愧疚，所以开始时我抽插的很慢，以此让他分辨出身体被逐渐撑开的刺激，让那些酥酥麻麻的快感涓滴蔓延开去填满我们两个人的身体，直到怀中的人再次软下来把自己交付于我。  
“啊…哈啊……”  
他放松警惕的时候抬头看了我一眼，那眼神几乎是有点茫然的。我一手执着的给他擦着眼泪，另一只手掐弄起他的乳尖来。他吸气的时候小小挺腰，正好迎上我的撞击。在他的前列腺被碾过的时候，他的泪水又冒了出来。  
“さえ...佐伯……”他闭起眼，身体晃动起来，腰摆动着让我在他体内的那一根左冲右撞，可是却不得要领。他着急了，所以他在叫我：“佐伯…”  
他明明只说了名字，可是那些遥远到恍若隔生的记忆零零碎碎的飘散下来。令人不悦的图景和眼前的他重叠在一起，跨越时空的邪念就从我尾椎向上蜿蜒，好像浑身荆棘的毒藤，缠绕在我心脏上狠狠收紧。我觉得又痒又疼，好像那些伤口在流血，可我只想让它们流的再汹涌再畅快，所以我扶着他的腰开始了加速。  
“呜…等等…哈啊……啊——”  
他还没有说讨厌，所以我当然没停。他的穴道开始收缩，而肉壁则绞紧了我的阴茎，像是抗拒又像是挽留。我就迎着那些阻力一路顶进，直到最深处才停下重整旗鼓，退出也只是为了下一次地攻城略地。  
在我的不断冲击之下，他投降了，丢盔弃甲，像是蚌壳打开露出里面的软肉来。他开始叫，连着不成调的呻吟喘息的是不再掩饰的哭声。而他撑在我肩膀上的手也发挥其功用，使他能在我身上上下的时候有所支撑。他确实非常喜欢接吻，以至于现在我几乎是单方面的被他吻着——其实这方面我反而很传统的是坚定的“接吻时要闭眼”主义者，可是他现在的表情我实在不舍得漏看：他还在哭啊，可是双臂里那份重量，他主动交付于我的热度，他所试图传递给我的那些不可言说的秘辛，我已经知道了。  
劈开夜色的闪电猝然降下，乍现强光泼进窗里。和着接踵而至的惊雷我们顿上了一下，而那时候他被我压在床上，头向后仰，美丽的眼睛恰好映出一座颠倒的城池，而他润湿了各种混杂体液的身体光可鉴人，好像一座大理石像。可现在的我比谁都了解，他才不是那么冰冷又坚硬的东西。他很烫，烫到像要把我的灵魂整个涂炭掉。  
可或许我早已没有什么灵魂可言，就算有，也残破不全，毕竟那本来也不是什么干净纯洁的玩意，根本不配给他用做牺牲。我所能为他奉上的，只有我心中的饕餮——可它欲壑难填，它贪得无厌，它驱使着我插得更深，顶得更重，在他身上驰骋，在他体内宣告主权。我曾经那么希望他能堕落到我这里来，可是当他主动索求着我的时候，它却反而安分下来，好像和我自己一样被套上项圈，为他驱使：因为我知道，这男人所欲所求，或许比我更加深重，就像他此时的眼泪，好像永远也流不完。

所以我们才如此相配。所以我们注定互相折磨。

我们交合的地方已经润滑得过度，肉体碰撞的响动和着粘稠的水声不断的在这房间里宛转，比那肆意妄为的暴雨还要淋漓尽致。  
他高潮的时候整个身体反弓向后，一段雪白的脖颈在我眼前闪闪发光。我搂住他的腰像真正的狗一样咬上去舔舐，感受着自己的嘴唇下贴着的是他跳动的血管：那是他活着的证明啊，不仅活着，而且，生机勃勃。  
那个简单无比的确认让远比单纯的肉体快感来得更深刻的天国极乐直冲脑顶。一时间我什么也看不见，只好慌不择路的把已经拥在怀里的男人抱得更紧，所以他的头埋在了我的胸前。他闷闷传来的声音听上去像是呜咽，可我必须承认那其实让我更加兴奋，因为那感觉上好像是他在依靠我。尽管现在的状况或许截然相反，现在的我也再没有什么可以让他来依靠的资本，可是就算那样——  
至少我们还能互相取暖。  
或者更像是互舔伤口。  
漫天的大雨不断的冲刷着巨大的玻璃窗。我着迷地看着雨水里扭曲的光彩流动地变幻莫测，同时做起了最后的冲刺。在我已经分不清楚模糊的是我的双眼还是窗外的整个世界的时候，我在他体内射了。

那天的他实在是反常过度，就算是性事结束，也没有急着赶人。所以我理所当然地留下来抱着他过了一夜。再睁开眼的时候天已放晴，万里无云，哪有昨夜凄沥的半点痕迹。  
而那男人也一样，好整以暇地坐在床边背对着我。他当然清爽，因为昨天是我给半昏迷过去的他做的善后。他正在穿着衬衫，手臂一抬一放间线条优美的光裸背部就被布料遮住。那使我有些不满，但是我发现阳光透来的很强烈，让他的身体即使隔着一层也依旧影影绰绰，半掩半露。  
我在我做出什么出格的事之前爬了起来。他听到响动，回过头来看我。对上那张淡漠一如往常的脸，我有点发怔。  
他罕见的没有躲开目光：“……怎么了。”  
“你的眼睛。”我向前倾过去，“肿起来了。”  
他皱眉，在我的手指可以碰到他以前向后躲开了。  
果然还是翻脸不认人了啊……本来也没有怀揣更多希望的我倒也没有多么伤心，只是徒然放下手，更仔细地打量起他来：他的眼眶依旧是红通通，被泪水泡了一夜，变成这样也是理所当然的。可是与之不相称的是他无迹可循的表情，那上面什么也看不出来，空白的刻意。  
我突然有点害怕起来。而他看我没有什么别的打算，就继续穿起他的衣服。  
在他的扣子已经扣到最上面的时候，我终于考虑清楚，还是问了出来——  
“为什么你…昨晚，一直在哭？”  
他的手果然停下，瞥过来的眼神里终于有了些一闪即逝的变化。可为了掩藏那些痕迹，他低头继续扣起了扣子。然而被我打乱的动作变得莫名笨拙，几次也未能成功，所以我无可奈何的凑过去，将那小小的贝壳纽扣塞进它应该在的位置里。  
他看着我的手，低低地叹了口气，还是抬起头来。那种眼神让我回忆起昨晚的他，心下一动差点就动手再把他抱住。可就是那个时候，他拉开我的手，抓着我的手腕没有放开。  
那动作又像牵制，又像怀念。  
“御堂……”  
“我没事。”  
“我只是想知道……因为我说了，我不想再做……会让你讨厌的事情了。”  
听了我的话，他眯起眼。那让他的脸显得有点滑稽，因为他的眼睛还很肿。可就是那样一张脸，还是让我心砰砰直跳。  
“不，没有。”他终于说。  
“那你为什么——”  
“就是因为那样！”他打断了我的问句，咬着嘴唇偏过头去。他面上的坚冰终于融化在了清晨的阳光里，可是浮现出来的痛苦却让我更加惶惑起来。  
“……我只是突然想不通……你如果可以这么温柔的话，那为什么……那时候，你要那样对待我。”  
艰难的说完那句话，他深深地吸了一口气，执着的看着窗外。阳光下他白皙的过分的皮肤几乎半透明起来，好像他可以像露水一样蒸发掉。  
可他是活生生的人，他没那么容易消失，所以他选择站起身走出卧室，又一次的，把我一个人留在他身后。  
而我看着他离去的方向，动都不敢动。直到听到门关上的声音，才确定他已经出门了。  
他并没有锁上大门。他一向选择把自己关在自己的房内，而房门之外的我，想走就走。这或许就是我们的区别——他总要从我身边逃开，可就算他不关着我，我也不可能弃他而去。  
可是就算是他连自己都不再上锁，想要推开他的门也，远比我想象的困难得多。


	20. 番外2-Bestowal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 御堂被骗到Club R里时发生的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完

明明进入秋天也已经有了些日子，可即使是傍晚的街道也没有一丝凉意，经过骄阳暴晒整日的路面冗自蒸腾着潮湿的余热。  
可就算是这样的日子里还穿着三件套西装的我，还是很难感觉出什么温暖来。  
也许那和我身处的地方有关——不见天日的小巷，面对着鲜红帷幔所遮掩的下沉阶梯。冷气从那布料的缝隙间穿过，扑在我的身上，感觉不像是商场内惯有的空调制冷，反而如同是什么洞穴深处所翻涌的寒意。  
我很怀疑是什么样的客户可以把招待地点选在这种从上到下都写着可疑两个字的地方，但是已经站在门口，这时候打起退堂鼓来未免有点失宜。  
而那时诡异的预感从我裤脚间钻入，沿着小腿向上爬去。  
我深吸了一口气——  
甜腻到近乎散发腐败气息的味道涌进我的鼻腔里。

所以那时我凝视着那个陷阱般向我明目张胆地敞开的红色隧道，思想的残片在脑海沉浮却打捞不起完整的图景。最终驱使着我迈步走进去的，是一种莫可名状的怀念感。  
后来我才发觉，大概是我天生就缺乏某种危机意识，所以我一直在自投罗网，当时却浑然不知。

\---

这整个Club的装潢都浮夸的令人厌恶，而在此间见到的客户方代表人也一改常态的含糊其辞。无法判断他将我邀约至此的真意，那一贯干练的男人连这里到底经营什么都语焉不详，所说出的信息都是类似于“这里能让您体会到无上的愉悦感”这种暧昧的三流台词。在这样的氛围里我很难生出什么期待感来，但对方似乎也不是有意隐瞒，让我连追问的兴趣都没有。  
于是只得悻悻然跟随对方走入某个类似于小型音乐厅的地方，在台下找了个位置坐下。眼前的舞台和这里的其他所有地方一样，都被大红色幕布遮得严严实实。包裹住的未知令我心生怀疑，而周围其他观众脸上挂着的不加掩饰的下流表情更让那怀疑转为不安。  
那感觉就好像置身兽群之中一般。  
我早该有所察觉——那不安在金发男人登台报幕时攀上顶点，心底躁动的恶兆在大幕终拉开之际彻底爆裂开来。我死死地盯着台上，不知觉攥紧的拳内指甲已经嵌入了掌心。但我直到很久之后才会感到痛，那时的我所能认知到的只有我的心跳即将过速的事实。  
全身血液在我体内狠狠冲撞着，那感觉让我头晕目眩，但我还是勉强着扶着座位站了起来。  
我是想要逃跑，但那动作没有丝毫不自然的地方，没有任何人会注意到我——因为全场的观众也都站了起来，发出赞叹声，向着台上被束缚的人形做出饥渴的姿态。  
那景象就算说是置身地狱也不为过。许久没有光临的悲惨回忆被勾起，眼前这些布满情欲的面孔甚至比记忆里那个冷酷的轮廓还要恶心的多。他们甚至渗出了汗水，湿漉漉的手向前张开着，并不是伸向我，但被碰到的瞬间我依旧发出了可悲的声音。  
我该庆幸那悲鸣已经被他们的喘息完全淹没了。  
这种地方，这种表演，这种人⋯⋯明明全部都那么令人作呕。我竭尽所能地跑出去，在空无一人的大厅扶着墙干咳。我大概永远也无法再理解他们为何能够如此狂热地摆出种种丑态来，就连台上那个被虐待的主角都好像快乐的沉浸其中了。

恍惚间，好像感觉到什么人站在我身后。他的双臂会像是要拥我入怀一般地伸过来，却只是绞紧了我的脖颈。  
他会捏住我的下巴把我的脸抬起来，然后从后咬住我的耳垂。  
我能感受到他灼热的吐息，就算他说出的话永远都冰冷无情。  
“没有人会来救你。”  
他们所有人，都是乐于看着我跌入地狱的。  
而不能享受这一切的我才是那个怪物。

我的嘴唇已经被我自己咬破了，唇齿间的腥涩味道我再熟悉不过。  
那痛楚让我的视线再次聚焦回来，尽管那也改变不了目光所及全是满溢的血红。  
但我还穿着衣服，也没有被捆缚手脚，这房间内谁也不在，没人看得到我的难堪。  
我抓住墙壁上悬挂着的帘幕，强硬地直起身来。面前是来路时的阶梯，只要向上便可重返人间。  
我只要向前走就可以了。没人能阻拦我，那男的已经失踪三年了，就算他回来，我也不可能再任他摆布了。  
——我什么也不用担心。

就在我迫使发软的双腿向前走动时，好像是要证实我的自我洗脑毫无说服力一般，从我身后传来声响。  
那明明应该只是脚步声，但却没有被这厚重的帘幕吸收殆尽，反而空灵的回响起来。那脱离现实的声音落实了我一开始对这地方的洞穴般的印象，就连这里徘徊多时的寒气也愈发森冷渗人。想要加快脚步逃离这个地方，但全身像是被黏在蛛网上一般地动弹不得。那时我不知道我是否应该回头，直到对方出声。  
那并不是多么熟悉的声音，却依旧袅袅有种即视感。  
“御堂大人。”  
那招呼声连着顶级的敬语，怎么听起来也可以那么下流。  
在听到我的名字被别人报出时，我的大脑一片空白，只能向着他转身过去。  
这种地方的人⋯⋯到底是怎么知道我是谁的⋯⋯  
然而映入眼帘的是一个装束奇诡的男人，一身黑衣金色长发，笑的毫无诚意。他迎着我的视线向我走过来，开口问道：“夜晚才刚刚开始就急于离开，莫非是表演不合胃口？”  
还未等我挤出回应之辞，他已经弯下腰去鞠躬：“若是如此在下当要致歉才是，竟让御堂大人感到无聊，真是失礼。”  
“我⋯⋯我对这种事没有兴趣。”眼前这个男人的可疑和危险并不需要多么敏锐就可以感受到了，但是有件事我必须弄清楚：“你怎么会知道我是谁？”  
“您这样的人物世间罕见，在下只从另一位大人的描述中就可以对您印象深刻了。”  
说着恭维的话语，他缓缓靠近我。那几乎令我毛骨悚然，可我的自尊心不允许我就这样后退。  
何况我不得不承认他的话令我非常在意。  
我所认识的人里，能和这种地方、这种男人扯上关系的，也就只有那么一个。

“⋯⋯你是指，谁？”  
吃力地张口吐出问句，某个名字却已经在心底徘徊多时。   
对面的男人却像是摸透了我的想法，但笑不语。  
那笑容让我紧绷的神经几乎被扯断，深吸了一口气，努力稳住呼吸，压低了声音继续质问：“这到底是什么意思⋯⋯我被叫到这种地方，是他搞的鬼？”  
“您误会了，您之所以被召唤至此，全凭您本身的意志。”  
“别开玩笑了！”再也无法忍耐下去，也不再在乎会被怎样嘲笑，就算是落荒而逃也好，只要现在离开这个地方，无论是什么诡计机关我都不会再陷进去——转过身的时候那些想法在我的头脑里横冲直撞，却在被人从后拉住时消泯于无形。  
然而回过头去看见的却不是想象中的脸，那多少给了我力量甩开黏在我身上的手。

还好那个男人完全没有纠缠的意思，只是后退两步：“失礼了，只是在下不想看见御堂先生再度违背自己的心声呢。”  
他的用词越来越怪异了，但莫可名状的熟悉感却在混沌的脑海深处震荡着。别无选择的我只能继续抛出自己也觉得不会被回答的问题：“你到底在说什么？”  
“您朝思暮想的人，确确实实就在此处呢。既然对表演没有兴趣，那么或许，您也是为那位大人吸引而来的？”  
“怎么可能⋯⋯我⋯⋯”

否认的话语梗在喉咙里说不下去。  
刹那间这整个空间都扭曲起来，淡淡的烟草气息取代了甜腻的香味，那些帘幕的每一道缝隙里都好像藏着那男人的身影，他就在此地的事实让他在我体内留下的存在感前所未有的鲜明起来，那一霎那我都可以看到那人嘴角勾起的邪笑。

“没有人会来救你。”  
他说出的话永远都冰冷无情。

已经过去三年了。  
到底。  
你还是不肯放过我。

“哦呀，我可并未指名道姓，您已经知道我所指何人⋯⋯这难道，还不是怀念的证据？”  
“⋯⋯谁会怀念那种人渣！！”  
尽管对他的嘲弄否认到底，我却清楚没有对自己撒谎的必要——做了那么多准备，不就是为了一直把他记住。  
但那绝不是什么想念，就只是单纯的，恨意，而已。  
因为执着着想要对他报复，所以才会一直住在和那间公寓几乎一模一样的房子里，才会试图调查他的下落，才会⋯⋯  
我捏紧了拳头，似是要积蓄决心一般地，抬起头。  
“你说他就在这里对吧，那好，带我去见他。”

自投罗网。  
跟随着那个男人的脚步，踏入这迷宫一般的地窖深处，赤红色铺天盖地，帷幔隐匿形迹。这样跟着他走在蔓延无边的迷途里，就算永远迷失都没什么不正常。  
那四个字在我心底浮现，和着我沉重的心跳声。  
而那个引路人终于驻足在又一幅幕布前。  
他躬身行礼，注视在我身上的视线就仿佛在观察什么有趣的实验动物一般。但那都无法让我感到困扰，相比于那布帘后面的东西，他无足轻重到根本引不起我的情绪来。  
就这样我越过他，伸手干脆地拉开那织物，仿佛是给自己的坟墓撒上最后一把土。  
而一条幽深的走廊就那样敞开在我面前。

“他就在前面恭候，还请御堂先生亲眼见证吧⋯⋯”  
那男人的声音恍惚地响起来，不像是被我听见，反而是直接投进了我的意识里。  
就那样我着了魔一般地向前走去。  
仅仅几步的距离，却仿佛是时间空间的双重转换。多少遥远的影子在我眼前蓦然滑过，可事到如今我的心里什么感觉都没有。当初的事在他眼里大概是局游戏，对我则是一场恶战，可最终结果都是胜负未分，他却销声匿迹。  
我已经疲于那些无谓的恐惧或愤怒，只是我不甘心让那些恨意也烟消云散。我要一个结果，为我所蒙受的那些耻辱画上句点。  
我再也不会任他摆布，无论他使出什么手段，我都有自信应对自如。  
怀抱着那样的信念，我已经踏入一个更加开阔的空间。四周昏暗吊诡，影影绰绰的什么也看不清楚，只是耳畔传来的破碎喘息加剧了不安的氛围。我皱着眉上前一步，不想假设这里正在发生的事，但扑面而来的体温热度似是证实了那不快的预感。我拧着眉犹豫要不要说些什么，但灯光却骤然亮了起来。  
三年里我曾做过无数次假设，如果有朝一日与他重逢要如何应对。  
然而那男人竟然还是如此轻易的突破我的想象。  
三年里我曾做过无数次假设，但在看清眼前景象的瞬间，那一切的准备和预想，全部轰然倒塌。

\---

锁链，  
拘束具，  
扭曲的姿态，  
溅满精液的身体，  
悬于一线却无法解脱的意识——

被玩弄到毫无招架之力，被凌辱到怀疑自己生存的价值，想不起从前也看不到以后只是在每一个被对方为所欲为的瞬间做出最低限度的反应。

叫喊声发不出去就已经破碎在喉咙中间，眼眶发热发酸发疼却连眼泪都落不下，恍惚间一切都溃败塌陷好像已经能够抵达终点，再清醒过来面对依然绝望的现实。

那感觉我那么熟悉，在那么多夜晚里光顾，潜伏在无边无际的黑暗里，伸出滑腻的触须来。  
仅仅是那寒意就足够我浑身发抖了。

但承受那一切的人不是我。

不再是我。

\---

睁开眼的时候天将将破晓，距离上班还有一段时间。我慢慢的坐起身，昨天的衣服还包裹在我身上——一夜的辗转反侧，已经褶皱的不成样子，还依旧散发着惹人厌烦的甜腻气息。  
我伸出手将刘海向后拢，顺便抹去一头的冷汗。  
那个早晨冷的好像时间都要冻结在此，我颓然地坐在自己的床上，目光无意识的向外看：太阳一点点升起来，车流渐渐充满了街道，空荡荡的人间又开始喧啸。  
可这城市里到底有多少肮脏的秘密，就算暴露在阳光下也无谓人见。有多少恶心的戏码正在上演，就如同那时的我一样，被困在一个狭小的角落里，明明四面都是人，却找不到呼救的对象。  
“你只需要看着我一个人就够了。”  
那恼人的声音适时响起来。三年来我已经习惯了这时常出现的幻听，所给出的反应也不再那么丢人现眼：他不在这里，只要这么提醒自己，然后在自己伤痕累累的手心内在嵌上几个新的指甲印——这样就好了，我非常安全。  
甚至如今我应该对此更加确信，毕竟我已经知道他在哪里了。我不觉得那个地方他可以跑得出去，尤其是在他已经在那里待了三年的情况下。  
三年。  
昨夜所看到的情境闪回进脑内。

乍现的光亮下，一个人被悬吊在正中。大片的皮肤暴露着，或是根本一丝不挂，只泛着可疑的水光，映衬着那躯体上满布的淤痕青肿，仿佛一块半烂的肉。  
那比喻多恰当啊，在骤然的变故下，在我的到来时，他身边环绕着的人抬起了头看向我，和受惊的苍蝇别无二致，纷纷四散逃去。那些男人大部分也衣冠楚楚，可看起来比被他们扔在原地的那具破败人形不堪得多。  
我这么觉得，可我连看他一眼都不敢。  
凌乱的脚步声已经散去，顺势带走了不属于他的恶心呻吟。这房间瞬间就冷清下来，只留下我愈演愈烈的心跳过速。明明血液都沸腾一般的在全身冲动，为什么身体反而却越来越冷。  
那是什么。我不清楚。随着这房间的肉欲之气沉淀下来，取而代之的是混浊的死气。四面环绕的红色帷幔仿佛是装点了一个奢华的灵堂，而那具身体也理所当然的一动不动。  
我根本没勇气抬头。过于熟悉的场景纠缠着难解的疑惑以及过度输入的信息量让我根本无法清晰思考，只剩下一个迅速成长的念头。其实只要一抬头就能证实，可是那之前我竭尽全力鼓起的勇气都不作数了。  
被吊在那里的人当然不是我。  
而那到底是谁，我在灯光闪现的瞬间就已经看得清清楚楚了。  
所以我到底，还有什么事需要害怕。  
我不明白，尽管理智拼命在思潮中扯住几丝可以定下心神的理由，可目前的状况却无论如何也不可能让我安心。  
明明那是他啊。  
佐伯克哉。  
那个曾经把我囚困在铁链上如牲畜般对待的男人。  
他现在就在我面前。  
被挂在和我当时一样的铁链上。和我当时一样的未着寸缕，狼狈不堪。他的身体脏污遍布，伤痕累累，就像他那日走的轻松徒留在我身上无数的罪证。鲜红的鞭痕是刚刚抽打上去的，覆盖在已经结痂的旧伤上，和有了时日已经沉黑的痕迹交错在一起：那幅抽象图景现在烙印在他的身上了，他还会不会觉得那画面有什么扭曲的美感在？  
因为就算是他在承受那些，我也依旧只觉得恶心到想吐。  
可我难道不该快乐的吗，不管前因后果也无需思考太多，这都是个理应让我畅快的场景：他也许是三年来一直被困在这里，忍受折磨，供人取乐。我以我的双眼看清了他悲惨而终，同时也终于确认他在无法对我为害：从此以后我一颗惶惶的心可以终于定下，而大仇亦已得报，我这几年的郁郁都该一扫而空。  
可，我还是，连看他一眼都不敢。

那时我攥紧了拳，让指甲狠狠嵌进掌心。仿佛是在确认我被紧握着的自由意志。这几年来我习惯了这种小动作，在一切回忆涌上将我冲垮的时刻，让我自发自愿的痛苦把我钉回原处，让徘徊的意识回到肉体之中。  
可那时的我只是想让自己别再继续丢人现眼。  
这房间实在太安静了，那个曾经飞扬跋扈的男人此时此刻没有分毫存在的感觉，连呼吸声都微不能闻。我甚至不能确定他到底是不是还活着的。  
想到那里一丝没来由的恐惧从胸口钻出来。我倒吸一口凉气，终于看向了他。他的头垂着不动，亚麻色的头发黏腻着汗水和精液贴在皮肤上。那具身体细看更是狼藉一片，其中有些伤口的严重程度看起来已经超出了性虐的范畴——被做到这种程度，一般来说，只要还有一口气，都会疼得呻吟出声吧。  
可那个男人像个玩具一样一动不动，  
我试着向前走了一步，他依旧没有任何反应。只是离近了以后我是能确认的，他胸口，还有些许的起伏。  
所以，他还有一条命在。  
这个事实让我的心情变得难以形容的复杂，就连我自己都不知道，我到底在期望些什么——  
可我终于有那个胆量看着他了，所以我就强迫我自己继续看下去：视线不错，目不转睛的看下去吧，把他悲惨的相貌烙印在我脑海里，永远永远的刻骨铭心，以这等价可怖的情形替换纠缠我三年的梦魇，在我每一个不眠之夜里成为他没办法再对我做任何事的证据。  
这就是我能从他身上得到的唯一的也是最后的东西，因为在我终于转身而去之后，我再也不会和他产生任何瓜葛。  
我应该是那么想的吧，可是那个念头不但没有让我感到开心，反而拽着我的心情一昧下沉。可是这又怎么可能不是我想要的，我不就是想，不再活在他的阴影之下吗。  
这样，我就可以满足了吗。

你还真是软弱又可悲呢——  
——是不同于一直在我脑海响起来的他的声音，  
那声音来自于我自己。

我感觉到尖锐的痛苦自掌心传来，松开一直紧捏的拳，才发现指甲早已穿破那伤痕累累的皮肤。血渗出来，染红了指尖。我紧盯着那一点点的赤色，却觉得它已经要和这兜天卷地的帷幔融为一体。  
我想要看的更清楚，所以我慢慢的抬起手，让我自己的血在我视线里放大再放大——却反而变得更加模糊起来。但是确认的方式并不止视力一种，所以，我把我的指尖凑在了嘴边。  
但是在我品尝到那些熟悉的腥涩味道之前，一模一样的感觉自我喉头反涌而上。  
在我反应过来之前，我的身体替我做出了反应。回过神来的时候，我还弯着腰捂着嘴的干呕不止。当然我吐不出什么东西来，那股恶心感恐怕会永远在我的身体里蠢蠢欲动，我早该习惯了。在夜幕的掩盖下，在无人的黑暗里，独自一人的，把我无法见光的可鄙形态尽情暴露出来，好让我在天亮之时还能回到人世里装模作样。  
可那个时候我想起来在那里的我并非独自一人。  
我缓缓地抬起头来，看向不远处，对我做出这一切的罪魁祸首。  
会那么做是因为心虚，是因为我心中的胆怯想要再一次确认他如今的无害，可到底因为什么并不重要，因为无论我所愿为何总是一落而空。  
因为我对上了他的眼。  
那熟悉的锆蓝瞳孔，不带情绪的冰冷，动也不动地死死望住我。


End file.
